A Blossoming Romance
by potterfan310
Summary: She was the girl of his dreams,he was just the boy next door. Throughout Hogwarts they were nothing but two students in the same year who happened to live next door to each other.A year after graduating Albus Potter and Alyssa Darcey become friends one night. Soon after,that friendship turned into something else,could this be the start of a blossoming romance? Cover by Azulive @TDA
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

**Hangovers, Annoying Mothers And Albus Potter.**

* * *

**A/N Welcome to my latest story which will be Albus/OC. I hope that there will be twenty chapters in total! Enjoy :)**

"ALYSSA MAY DARCEY!"

Sometimes I wonder whether my mother thought she would forget the month I was born in. So she named me after it, and most of the time I'm thankful I wasn't born in September. Just think Alyssa September Darcey? I cringed at the thought as I dragged my sorry ass out of bed.

As I sat on the edge of my bed, I put my head in my hands as my room had started to spin.

"ALYSSA!" my mother yelled again. Hoping that I wasn't going to be sick or faint, I stood up warily.

"Coming, mum," I called back to her, as I wondered whether she would give me enough time to shower and dress, before having to show my face downstairs. Another shout of my name told me I wouldn't and I sighed.

I really don't think I should have gone out last night. Having that last shot of whatever concoction of spirits really tipped me over the edge. From the end of my bed I picked up my dressing gown and pulled it around me as I made to leave my room, well mine and my sister Chloe's room that is.

Luckily for some, Chloe was still snoozing away, her blonde hair trailing over the side of the bed along with her right arm. I swear she could sleep through a war! I shook my head but soon stopped because it made me feel even worse as it was pounding.

"Eurgh," I muttered going into the bathroom.

_"You're looking worse for wear, dear,"_ the mirror told me as I looked at my reflection. _"That hair needs a good comb too."_

The whole reason I went out last night was because today my eldest sister: Adriana, also known as Ade, turns twenty-one and of course she wanted to celebrate last night because some of her friends couldn't do it tonight.

When I eventually made it to the kitchen mum was dishing up breakfast. "Morning, Alyssa, good night was it?" she questioned as she raised her eyebrows at my hungover state.

"I am never drinking again!" I muttered knowing that I didn't mean it, as I looked through the cupboards for paracetamol. I swear I heard mum scoff and mutter something whilst my back was turned, although when she slid a plate of toast in front of me I forgave her for making fun of me.

"So?" Mum started to say as she sat opposite me at the breakfast bar. "Did you happen to meet any nice boys?"

I chose my words carefully because I wasn't about to tell her that I had most probably kissed at least three from my drunken shenanigans. "I might have," I informed her as I thought back to last night. There was one guy who was nice. I mean he even held my hair back when I was sick despite having known me for all of five minutes.

I am such a lovely drunk, I'm friendly as well. I don't know why mum complains about me being boyfriend-less, if I was constantly drunk I'd have at least six. To be honest I think she's hoping for more grand-kids. I'm nineteen for crying out loud I don't want to be tied down by a man or have kids just yet. Okay so I have a fairly crappy job as a barmaid but I'm still young, I want to enjoy my life even if it isn't all that great. Why can't my mother see this?

"There's always that nice young lad from next door," she suggested as she cradled her steaming mug of coffee in her hands. "Not the older one, the one that was your age: Albus."

I ignored this comment, mainly because ever since I was little she and Albus' mum Ginny think that we're going to get married and have loads of kids. Add in the fact that in sixth year after I was getting over my break up with Todd (who was an ass by the way), I was playing spin the bottle with my friends and I had to kiss Albus. Ever since mum has got it in her head that Albus Potter is the perfect boy for me.

He's not though, his black hair is always messy like he never combs it. He's annoying, cocky and not only that he's the second son of one of the most famous people in the wizarding world. Oh and all the girls we went to school with, seemed to think that he is some sort of sex-god, which he is not.

"Morning all!" came a booming voice, which belonged to my dear old dad as he got ready to head to head off to work. He kissed the top of my head before going over to mum and kissing her on the cheek. "Wow you don't look so good this morning, Lyss?"

I mumbled a reply and I drank my drink as my littlest sister came running in like the crazy six year old child that she is.

"Mummy!" Carrie squealed and I wished she hadn't because of my poor head which was pounding.

Our one and only brother; Caine came running in after her and I knew why she was squealing now because he was probably playing monsters (her favourite game) with her.

"Shh!" I protested. Caine grinned at me as he stopped chasing Carrie who was now in dad's arms and sat opposite me.

"Why's that, Lyss?" he asked rather loudly smirking as he did so.

I groaned in response. "I sometimes swear you aren't my brother, I always wondered where Voldemort left his spawn."

"Alyssa!" Mum scolded. "Language. Caine go and wake your sister, tell her breakfast's ready. I don't see what that girl does to be so tired every morning," Mum ordered as she knew I was in delicate state right now and I was so not up to being annoyed by my fifteen year old brother who thinks he's all 'it'.

I knew why she was tired every morning, but I wasn't going to offer that information to mum because she would got insane. You see Chloe has a boyfriend, bear in mind she's eighteen in October and mum believes she shouldn't have one because she's still too young.

This is the same mother that believes that I at nineteen need to have a boyfriend so she keeps setting me up on dates with weirdos. I honestly don't get why she thinks I need one and Chloe doesn't. The other thing is that she dislikes Chloe's boyfriend but he's a nice lad called Lorcan Scamander. Okay so his mother is a little out of it, and his dad hunts for creatures that may or may not exist, but he's pretty normal in comparison to them and his twin brother Lysander.

The whole reason she's tired is because she sneaks out most nights to see him, and being the loving big sister that I am, I help her. So really if mum finds out it's not only Chloe's head on the line, it's mine as well.

Mum was busy making more breakfast as Carrie ran around the room because she was having pancakes. Honestly what I would give to be six again when the most exciting thing in your life is having pancakes for breakfast. I shook my head slightly as she came and hugged the parts of me she could reach.

I was lost with my thoughts as I was graced with Caine and Chloe's presence as they took seats opposite and next to me. Chloe looked like I felt: tired, grumpy and hungry.

"M-morning," she yawned.

"Here you go trouble," Dad said as he lifted Carrie onto the bar stool next to Caine. And placed her plate of pancakes, covered with chocolate sauce in front of her. Kissing her blonde hair, he waved goodbye before leaving for work.

Mum put a plate in front of Chloe as she looked at me. "Lyss, do you remember Terry? You went on a date with him last week." I nodded wondering where this was going because he talked non-stop about himself, he had bad breath and he was so not my type. The date hadn't exactly gone well. "Good news, you're going on a second date next Wednesday. It's all arranged, he told me he thoroughly enjoyed it. Think you might have a keeper there, Lyss."

I was gob smacked but as my mouth was full of toast I couldn't reply. The most I did was mumble words at her and spray crumbs at Caine.

"Don't forget you're supposed to pick Hayden up from Deano's at eleven and please don't drive in that state," Mum added leaving the kitchen just as I swallowed and regained my voice. "I'm going to see if the birthday girl is awake."

My eyes grew wide as I remembered I was supposed to get my two year old nephew.

"Shit!" I looked at the kitchen clock and saw it was half ten. "Double shit!" I muttered under my breath as I raced from the kitchen to get dressed, ignoring the protests from my stomach which was churning.

**(*)**

"Crap," I cursed as I tried and failed once again to get my car going. "Why aren't you working baby?" I asked hoping my little yellow bug would reply back to me. Thanks to both my parents being half-blood and both having grown up with muggle stuff they've taught us the same values. Hence me being able to drive, I prefer it to apparating as I like the journey as well, as not knowing where the world could take me.

After trying once more I gave up and crossed my arms; leaning my head on the steering wheel. I bet mum did something to it so I couldn't drive it, it was my only option despite me knowing I could get caught since there's probably still alcohol in my system, but the thought of _apparition_ made me feel queasy. I stayed still for a while wishing I hadn't been so drunk last night when there was a tap on my window causing me to jump and to hit the horn on the steering wheel.

Jumping up, I looked to see none other than Albus Potter, next door's middle child looking at me, I rolled down the window and tried not to scowl because the horn had made my head feel even worse.

"Need a lift?" he offered as he jingled his keys awkwardly. "You're mum said you're going over to the Wood's and well I need to see Shaun," Albus babbled.

"Um thanks," I replied forcing a smile on my face as I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and got out following him to where his car, which was a little green thing, was parked. I was about to get in when I remembered that I would need Hayden's carseat as my sister Adriana would probably kill me for not bringing her son home safely. "Is it okay if I get Hayden's carseat?"

He nodded causing his hair to become even more messy. "Should really get a comb," I muttered to myself as I went back to my car.

I had just finished making sure the carseat was in properly when Albus turned to look at me from the front seat, his gaze caught mine and I was startled by the colour of his eyes. I mean I knew they were green but it was like looking into a field of freshly mown grass.

"Ready?" he asked as he blinked at me, breaking me out of my trance.

I gulped. "Yeah."

Shutting the door I got into the front with him and did my seat belt up before Albus set off. It wasn't a very long journey, around fifteen minutes but to me it felt like a hundred times longer. There's always been a weird awkward-ness between me and Albus ever since we started Hogwarts and got sorted into different house, me into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin.

Mainly because we used to do everything together before that and then suddenly we stopped talking and the friendship we had went out the window. Of course we talked a little in school due to the fact I'm friends with two of his cousins but still the awkward-ness is there and I don't think it will ever go.

I was still slightly mesmerized by the colour of his eyes and when I glanced at him, he was looking back at me. As if it hadn't happened Albus turned his eyes back to the road in front of us. I looked out of the window wishing I had risked apparating instead.

The silence between us broke when Albus spoke, "So how've you been?"

I laughed; "Albus, we haven't held a conversation in nearly eight years and the first thing you ask if how I've been?"

In response he shrugged as he turned into the street that the Wood's live on. "We live next door to each other, Lyss, we can't not talk any more."

"We've managed nearly eight years I think we'll be okay if we don't start now." After that he didn't speak again and I shut the car door with more force than I meant to once he had pulled up outside Katie and Oliver Wood's house.

The gravel crunched under my feet as I went up the path. My elder sister's son; Hayden was in the living room window with his dad Deano, looking out. His face lit up when he saw me and he started banging the glass. I waved back and Deano motioned that the door was unlocked so I walked straight in.

The second I got in the hallway Hayden came running to me. "Lyss!"

I bent down and caught him in my arms, lifting him up and spinning him around. "I've missed you little man," I told him as I smothered him in kisses which made him giggle.

"Go on in, I'll get his stuff. Hey, Al," Deano added as Potter walked in and I let Hayden lead me into the living room where he started showing me his toy cars. I could hear Albus and Deano talking and then another voice joined in which I recognised as Deano's brother Shaun.

"Aww wow," I told Hayden as he handed me a racing car. "Did daddy buy you this?"

"Daddy's car," he replied. I smiled at him as both Albus and Shaun came in and sat on the other sofa.

Their mum Katie, came in then offering tea or coffee which I accepted and went off into the kitchen. Katrin, the youngest Wood was at the dining table painting what looked like a castle.

"Alyssa!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

"Hey, Kat, how's Hogwarts?" I asked remembering that Ade had said she had just finished her second year there.

"It's so much fun," she said, smiling.

"Thanks," I accepted the cup the coffee that Katie has passed to me.

She asked how mum and dad were as well as my siblings, and then it turned to my job and non existent love life. It wasn't like she was giving me the third degree like mum does but she laughed when I said about the lousy dates.

"I just wish she would see it from my point of view, so she met dad when she was my age, but that doesn't mean I want to marry the first guy that comes along."

"She just wants the best for you, all mums do."

With that Katie kissed Katrin which made her complain and I laughed just as Deano walked in looking confused.

"Come on misses if you want to go shopping. Don't forget to say bye to Hayden," Katie said as she shook her head in amusement at her oldest son.

Katrin nodded. "Bye, Alyssa," she said as she packed away and waved to me.

I waved back as Deano stood opposite me as his mum gave me a hug. "I suspect I'll see you again when you bring Hayden over. Take care of yourself and don't worry about your mother, she'll soon get that you're growing up."

"Thanks, Katie."

After she left it was just me and Deano which is a little awkward considering he's currently on my family's dislike list. Yes that is a thing and yes my mother really does have one of those. You see he cheated on Ade and she was distraught when she found out, so now he's disliked by our parents, Ade (obviously) and at times me.

"How's Ade?"

"Fine," I said, not really wanting to talk about my sister with her ex.

"Tell her I said happy birthday." He handed me two envelopes one addressed to 'mummy' and the other to 'Ade' along with a small wrapped present.

"Will do."

Deano looked at me with sad eyes. "You're not going to talk to me about her are you?"

I looked at him. "You really want to get into this now? You slept with someone else Deano, whilst you were in a relationship with Ade as well as having a son with her. Do you honestly not get why she dumped you?"

"That was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I never loved Sapphire McLaggen, it was a drunken mistake. Me and Ade, we were together for nearly three years, Lyss, I'll never stop loving her."

I rolled my eyes. "Again you shagged your team mate, Deano, the only reason Ade is still civil to you is because of Hayden. All that matters to her is Hayden and she knows he deserves both of his parents, even if she hates your guts. End of discussion," I concluded as I put my cup in the sink and walking out on him back to the living room.

"Shall we go see mummy?" I asked Hayden who was happily playing on the floor with his uncle; Shaun and to my surprise, Albus.

"Yeah!"

"Come on then." I helped him put his hoodie on and collected his bags from Deano who still looked sad but he smiled when he picked up his son and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you soon little man, love you lots." Deano kissed him and walked out to the car.

"Um sorry, Albus," I paused deciding if I sounded rude or not and carried on, "But is it okay if we go because mum will bite my head off if we're late."

Shrugging he chucked me the keys and looked at Shaun, I left as they exchanged words. Deano strapped Hayden in his carseat and I sat in the back next to him feeling it would be better than being awkward in the front with Albus.

It didn't take long until Albus came out and he got in.

"Thanks, Lyss. Bye, Hayden," Deano called as he stood waving at us.

"Say bye daddy," I told my nephew.

Hayden was grinning as he waved. "Bye, dada."

The car ride back was quiet between me and Albus, the only sound was the steady music coming from the radio and Hayden's occasional chatter. I had been looking out of the window when out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me in the mirror, the second he saw me looking he looked away. Weird, I thought.

Hayden who had been babbling away to himself looked over at me." Lyss, sing."

I swear I heard Albus snigger to himself as I started to sing nursery rhymes complete with actions. And that is how I ended up singing 'The wheels on the bus' in a car with Albus Potter.

**(*)**

I said nothing but thank you to Albus when we got out, he even offered to take Hayden's carseat out and put it back in my car.

"Nice singing," he smirked at me as he re-locked my yellow bug. "You should totally do that at the pub, you'd probably get more tips."

I looked at him curiously. "How on earth do you know I work in a pub?"

"Small world, Lyss, really small world. I do have a life you know, that and my mother is friends with yours. Something we used to be: friends that is. I've missed you, Lyss."

I was lost for words and I couldn't anything either as I had Hayden in my arms, along with his bag and Ade's birthday cards. I opened my mouth to say something but Hayden decided it was a good time to hit me.

"Lyss," Hayden complained.

"See you around, Lyss." With that Albus walked up the garden path to his house and went in, I heard the slam of the front door leaving me stood there.

I could only stare, did that actually happen? After nearly eight sodding years he decides to talk to me? I shook my head and went into my own house, Hayden wriggled from my arms the second we were in and ran off into the living room.

"I'm back," I called to no one in particular although Hayden's happy laughing told me his mum was awake at last. "Happy birthday," I greeted my eldest sister who was still looking hungover, at least I felt slightly better and handed her the two cards and present Deano had given me.

She was lying on the sofa watching the TV, along with Caine who was now getting jumped on by Hayden. Ade smiled as she sat up opening the two cards, after reading the one her smile faded slightly but she spotted the present which cheered her up again.

She read the label out loud for both my benefit more than Hayden's, "To mummy, happy twenty-first birthday, lots of love Hayden. Kiss kiss."

Inside the box was a silver locket nestled amongst purple tissue paper.

"It's gorgeous," Ade whispered as she carefully lifted it out, the locket itself was an oval with flowers on one side. When she opened it a folded up picture fell out with a note, I picked both of them up as Ade smiled at the picture inside, which was of Hayden.

The note read: _Ade, I still love you and I always will. Deano x_. Unfolding the picture I saw it was from the previous Christmas, Ade, Deano and Hayden were all wearing Santa hats and smiling at the camera. I handed it to her, she glanced at the note and then crumpled it up but she tucked the picture in her pocket.

"Can you put it on please, Lyss?" Ade asked me as she passed it to me and then held up her blonde hair for me to place it around her neck as Hayden came over and proceeded to kiss his mother. "I love you so much, Hayden."

"Love mummy."

I yawned and stretched out, feeling like I could fall asleep. "I'm going for a nap since I didn't get much sleep, I'll give you your present in a bit."

"Okay, Lyss."

With that I left the living room and crept upstairs hoping that mum wouldn't catch me and go on about Awful Terry. The second the thought had left my head I instantly bumped into her as she came out of mine and Chloe's room with a pile of washing in her arms.

"You didn't have anything else for the wash did you?"

I shook my head and mum went off into Caine's room, humming to herself. Feeling relived I pushed the door open to my room and went in. Chloe was lying on her bed, which is nearest the door, looking up at the ceiling sighing.

"You okay, sis?"

"I just wish mum would get over the fact that I'm not her little girl any more. I have a boyfriend and I've only got one year left at Hogwarts. I have a life!"

"I know the feeling, are you going to see Lily? Because I'm taking a nap."

Chloe laughed as she sat up. "Next time don't get drunk then."

I smiled back at her. "You wait until your eighteenth, then you'll know exactly how I feel when me and Ade take you out."

"I don't think so," she sang as she shut the door behind her and I settled down in my bed closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N And the first chapter's over! I love writing this because it's different to my normal style and it's so much fun as it's happy and crazy and fun! Thoughts?**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. I also don't own the nursery rhyme 'The Wheels On The Bus' in anyway at all.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

**Short Dresses, Awful Dates And A Knight With Messy Black Hair.**

* * *

"I have nothing to wear!" I exclaimed as I flung myself dramatically onto my bed.

"Lies," Chloe shot back as she looked in my wardrobe, which was nearly as full as hers.

I had been hoping to find something that was totally un-sexy and would cover up as much of me as possible but what Chloe threw at me was the total opposite.

"I can't wear this," I told her as I held the red dress up against myself.

"Just put it on, it'll be fine," Chloe insisted as I started to peel off my jeans.

When I stood up and looked in the mirror on my wardrobe I gasped, "Chloe, I cannot wear this. It's far too short."

She looked me up and down and went to rummage in the bottom of her wardrobe, before chucking me a pair of very high black heels. "You have five minutes to get ready and apparate."

I groaned in frustration as I reluctantly slipped the shoes on, and then puled on my black cardigan which did a good job of covering up my cleavage that was very much on show.

"Chlo, I look like I should be hanging around on street corners not going on a date that I really don't want to go on. And anyway how on earth did this dress get mum's approval?"

My sister shrugged at me as she shoved a clutch bag into my hands. "What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her. Have fun."

With that I turned on the spot feeling the familiar pull as I apparated.

I came out in a dingy alley which smelt a bit like wee, not far off from where I was supposed to meet Awful Terry. Wrapping my cardigan tighter around myself I came out of the alley onto the fairly busy muggle street.

He was already there, looking up and down the street like a hawk searching for its prey. I scanned the street wondering if I could get away from him, but I was too slow in weighing up my options because next minute I heard him calling my name. I groaned as I forced a smile on my face and walked over to him, since he had started walking towards me.

"Alyssa!" he exclaimed with a big smile and then pulled me into a hug. "Good to see you again."

I nearly choked because the smell of aftershave was so full on it made my eyes water and my nose sting. Oh this date is going to be such a blast.

"Terry," I said and then coughed.

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold," Terry told me even though it was a warm summer night and slipped his arm around my shoulders to steer me down the street.

I wriggled as I tried not to breath in the aftershave, although I will admit he smelt better than our last date. I dropped my clutch on purpose and he removed his arm as he picked it up for me. Smiling politely like my mother had taught me I said, "Thanks."

He ignored that and pointed out a restaurant up ahead on the right. There was a smartly dressed guy just inside the door waiting to show us to a table, which he did and I was pleased to see it was near a window but on the downside it was near the entrance/exit. So that meant my master plan of 'I need the toilet but I'm really sneaking out' went out the window.

Rather than any other guy he sat down and let me pull my own chair out. I think he noticed this as he stood back up and offered to take my cardigan.

"No it's fine, Terry, I'm feeling a bit cold actually," I lied as I gritted my teeth.

Terry didn't seem happy until my cardigan was on the back of my chair and when he sat back down he got full effect of Chloe's low-cut dress. In most cases I would be pleased with the reaction but because it was Awful Terry I hated every second. I wanted nothing more than to run away screaming and join a nunnery.

Snapping Terry out of his thoughts, both he and I were handed a menu by a smart looking guy. I nodded in return before looking at what I could order, making sure the menu covered anything that was within Terry's eye line. It was hard picking what to have because it all sounded so good, but in the end I went for the barbeque bacon cheese burger, with chips and salad plus a coke.

Terry went for steak with chips, plus another side of chips as well as a side of garlic bread and a pint of beer. I spoke for about five minutes before he went off on one about the price of tickets for Quidditch matches as well as the muggle sport, football, whilst stuffing his face with chips. Apart from speaking to the waiter I said nothing after that.

On and on he went and I was slowly losing the will to live. I'd have rather listened to my little sister Carrie go on about whatever happens in her mad little world. Eating didn't seem to stop him from talking, it just slowed him down for a fraction of a minute so he could chew, gulp his drink and swallow. Yuck.

I picked at the salad and chips, but mainly the salad because I do have a love of chips. I drummed my fingers on the table in the tune to one of the songs that was playing in the background.

I was _so_ going to kill my mother for this.

**(*)**

As Awful Terry droned on about one thing or another I sat staring out of the window thinking of ways I could punish my mother for this. Refusing to give her grandchildren would be the most obvious but since there is no guy that I could give her grandchildren by, that's out of the question.

At the next table there was a couple, a bit older than myself I guess and they both looked a bit awkward. The girl blushed as the guy moved his hand across the table to hold her hand and she giggled slightly. As if getting ideas off them Terry's hand crept across the table but since I had one hand in my lap, with my free one I quickly grabbed my coke and drank some.

Since I had moved Terry quickly grabbed the salt shaker which was in the middle of the table, looking annoyed. I was certainly not going to hold his hand, not after he had picked food from his teeth with it. Honestly I haven't a clue where mum found him and apart from being nearly nine years older than myself, he was far from boyfriend material or even my type.

Whilst he had talked I had come up with a plan.

"Can we have the bill please?" I called to the passing waiter startling him slightly, as Terry stared at me. "Sorry I don't feel so well," I explained.

"But we haven't had dessert yet!"

I did not care for dessert especially as the loved up couple on the next table were sharing an ice-cream sundae and feeding each other it. Somehow I got the feeling that Awful Terry might try that with me.

I got my money out of my clutch bag but Terry waved his big hand and said, "Nonsense I'll pay for you."

Putting my money back quickly I stood and put my cardigan on with lightning speed because I was getting cold and it would stop him from leering at me. I stuck a smile on my face as I excused myself to go to the bathroom which I did and then I phoned Chloe.

"Answer your damn phone, Chloe," I muttered as I paced the tiled floor waiting for her to pick up. "Stop snogging Lorcan and pick up!"

"Hello!"

"Chloe, you are dead meat and so is mum for that matter." I hissed and heard her chuckle.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why, this sodding dress is way too short and revealing. I told you this before I left. Oh and mum is dead because this guy is a total creep, he smells awful and he does not shut up even when eating. I am losing the will to live, Chlo!" There was the sound of male laughter in the background and I was right she had been snogging her boyfriend. "Tell Lorcan to shut up unless he wants to come rescue me."

There was muffled talking between them as she must have moved her phone away and eventually she got back to me.

"S'okay, Lyss, one knight in shining armor is on their way."

I resisted the urge to ask who but decided not to, as long as someone could get me away from him. "Thanks, Chlo, I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

Looking in the mirror I took deep breaths to compose myself. "I can do this!" I told myself.

I left with a clatter of my heels on the floor and headed back to Awful Terry with the knowledge that I had a knight on the way.

**(*)**

"I'd love to do this again sometime," he breathed as we stood outside where I had met him, and I got a whiff of his garlic breath which made me gag slightly. It was even worse than the amount of aftershave he was wearing.

I smiled as best I could; "I'm sorry Terry I don't think so. I'm not really looking for a relationship or anything right now. Sorry."

I made to turn away but he grabbed my wrist. "But I really like you and that outfit is very revealing," he said in a really creepy manner which made my skin crawl.

"Let go," I said as I wriggled my wrist but he wouldn't let go.

Out of nowhere a boy with messy black hair stepped in. "Hey the lady said let go," he said in a menacing voice. "Now leave."

Awful Terry, now nicknamed Terry the creep let go of my wrist which I rubbed at as my bracelets had cut in. The boy in front of me watched him walk off down the street and it wasn't until he turned the corner did he look at me.

"Y-you?" I stammered as I recognised the green eyes instantly.

Albus shrugged. "Knight in shining armour?" he said but it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice one Chlo."

"Didn't catch that, Lyss?"

"I didn't say anything," I huffed. I had been hoping for Lorcan or Ade (She's quite scary when she wants to be) or even dad. Anyone but Albus would have done. Although I suppose he is a huge improvement on Terry the creep.

Leaving a bewildered Albus behind I made my way up the street, I didn't get very far until realising he wasn't behind me.

"Well come on then," I called feeling like he was my pet dog rather than my next door neighbour.

We walked in silence not even touching except for the occasional brush of arms. Being the brain box that I am, I stated the obvious, "Why are you here?"

"You needed rescuing."

I frowned. "Did Chloe call you?"

Albus looked quizzical as he asked, "Your sister?"

I pulled a face. "No dumb ass the cat. Of course my sister."

He smirked which gave me a weird feeling. "Yeah, 'course she did."

I knew, I knew he was lying. I could always tell when he was lying when we were kids, the way the one end of his smile went up a little and the way he fidgeted I just knew. Raising my eyebrow at him he smirked even more.

"You are so on my to kill list, right after mum and Chloe."

"To kill list?" he questioned. "Is that a bit like a to do list? Buy bread, check. Kill Albus Potter, check. Put the cat out, check."

I laughed and shoved him gently to which he did the same back. It was so strange to be laughing and joking with him again, but it felt nice. Like we had gone back in time to our pre-Hogwarts days. Him chasing me around the garden with the hose pipe in the summer, me getting him back by putting him in a tutu and turning him into a girl.

All those memories, childhood best friends and what now?

Just a guy and a girl living next door, barely acknowledging one another.

A chill ran through me and I shivered slightly, even though I didn't know why.

"Come on, Lyss, let's go home," he took his hoodie off and put it around me as we stopped in an alley, before taking my arm and the world went fuzzy as we apparated.

The second my feet touched the ground I felt queasy, never apparate after eating, eurgh. After a few deep breaths I took in my surroundings, this was somewhere I hadn't been before. In fact it was a bedroom, a boys bedroom. The boy in question was sat on an un-made bed looking at me.

"Sorry, Lyss, closest thing I could get to your house. Your room's over there isn't it?"

Pointing out of the window on the side, I was able to see into mine and Chloe's room although at the moment I couldn't as the blinds were shut.

I ignored this. "So this is the great Albus Potter's bedroom?" I said as I turned in a circle to look around. Bookshelves lined the one wall, a desk with paper and pens strewn over it and clothes piled on the floor. Out of everything there was one thing that I remembered, the one thing that hadn't changed.

And that was all the picture's above Albus' desk. Ones of him and his family, his friends and of course ones of me and him, right from when we were babies up until the summer before we left for Hogwarts.

It felt weird being here, like I didn't belong. "I can't believe you still have all of these, Albus." I mused as I carefully looked at them and moved ones so I could see better as people waved at me from the photo's.

"Memories, isn't it? For when we're old and grey."

That made me sad, we had all those memories together and yet now we have nothing. Isn't it odd how you can be friends with someone you've known since you were little and then you suddenly become strangers.

"I really should be going," I stated as Albus went over to his window to open it for me."Night, Albus, and thank you."

"Night, Lyss," he smiled crookedly.

I took my shoes off and placed my clutch on Albus' floor before making sure the dress would hopefully stay in place and that I wouldn't flash Albus my knickers. I climbed out of the window and onto the roof of our garage, as I did so I swear I heard him mutter something else along with what sounded like 'Nice Knickers' but when I turned back he was hovering behind his desk.

"Can you pass my bag and shoes please?" Albus turned back to face me and came over to hand me my stuff, I smiled back at him, "Thanks."

He shrugged in reply, bending to pick them up. Ensuring the dress was still down after Albus past them to me, I carefully made my way across the roof to my bedroom window.

There were loud giggles coming from inside and I pulled a face since it was most likely Chloe and Lorcan, I tapped on the window and got no answer so I banged on it with my knuckles.

"Chloe!"

The room went silent and then the blinds opened revealing Chloe in her dressing gown, staring at me as if I had grown another head or something.

"Let me in then!" I complained.

She looked a mixture of upset and concern, behind her I was graced with the sight of Lorcan's behind. Lovely. I shut my eyes and then heard more talking from within before I heard the window being pulled up.

"Finally," I huffed, "Here." I handed her my shoes and bag, checking my dress was still down before cocking my leg over the window sill and climbed in.

It was only when I got inside that I realised I still had Albus' hoodie on. By the time I looked back out Albus was gone and his window shut. I sighed before turning back to my sister.

"Chloe I have thankfully been able to say 'no' if ever asked by our mother as to whether you and Lorcan have been doing stuff you shouldn't be and now I'm not so sure I can answer that since I just caught sight of his bare ass!"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at me as her wardrobe door slowly started to open revealing a foot, I rolled my eyes and shut the window.

"I'm going to take a shower since Awful Terry turned out to be Terry the creep and then yes I shall give you details as to why I just climbed through the window," I added before grabbing clothes and underwear, leaving Lorcan to get dressed and Chloe to smuggle him out of the house.

My family is rather insane.

**A/N And another chapter down, what do you think of Al and Alyssa's relationship so far?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

**Birthday Planning, Summer And Topless Boys**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning I rolled over in my bed and grabbed aimlessly at my bedside table for my mobile phone. I heard it fall to the floor with a thud causing me to groan even more. Turning on my bedside light I spotted it lighting up at me, picking it up I pressed the answer button as I fell back onto my pillows.

"Hello."

"Lyssa! I need your help."

I scrambled my brain as to who it was but then I realised. "Ayli? Why are you ringing me at like-" I paused before looking over at Chlo's bedside clock. "One in the afternoon. Crap." I added under my breath. Curse me working at night, it totally messes up my sleeping pattern.

"Anyway, Lyss, can you help! You know how you're my bestest ever friend and that I love you lots, so will you help? I'll even buy you shoes and we both know how much you love them." Ayli laughed.

"Yeah sure," I agreed without the slightest clue as to what I had agreed to. Knowing me it isn't something good.

"You're the best! I'll get the girls together, we'll be at yours for two. Loves you, Lyss."

With that Ayli hung up on me, leaving me thoroughly confused apart from the fact I had to get myself up and dressed. I crawled out of bed, switched my light off and went to take a shower to wake me up.

Once I was awake I put on shorts, a strappy top and picked the green hoodie up off the side, tying it around my waist before heading downstairs. There were shouts and giggling coming from the garden and as I made myself cereal I could see Ade chasing after Hayden along with Chloe and her best friend and Albus' sister; Lily Potter.

"Ahh the kracken has arrived from her pit," Ade laughed as she came over just as I had dropped into one of the garden chairs.

I pulled a face at her which she pulled back. "Haha, Adriana," I muttered using her full name. "I was working at the pub last night and Ayli just made me agree to something."

Chloe smiled. "Yeah we know that's why we're here. She wants help with planning her birthday party."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically. "What's so exciting about turning nineteen? I mean eighteen I can understand since you're legally an adult in the muggle world and you can drink and stuff. But nineteen, there's not a lot of good being nineteen."

The three of them stuck their tongues out at me just as Hayden ran at me and hugged my knees.

"Say bye to auntie Lyssa and auntie Chloe, Hayden," Ade told him.

"Byeeee." My nephew grinned at me, in a cute but crazy way.

I frowned at Ade. "Where you off to?"

"Zoo, rawr," Hayden replied before Ade got the chance.

I nodded in response as I heard the familiar voice of my best friend; Ayli Finnigan come from within the kitchen.

"Have fun," I called as Ade bundled up Hayden and sneaked out through the side gate otherwise she wouldn't be able to leave once Ayli caught sight of Hayden. Mainly because Ayli loves kids and wants god knows how many when she meets the right guy, so for now she's happy to coo and spoil Hayden. Which of course he loves.

"LYSSA!" she screamed when she saw me as she came running up and hugged me from behind just as I ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Ayli," I replied in normal tones as I put my dish on the garden table. "What's this about a party? And did you mention shoes?"

Her wicked smile appeared as she dropped into the seat next to me, from within a carrier bag she produced a shoe like box prizing off the lid. Inside was the most gorgeous pair of shoes I had ever seen, they were cream high heels with flowers on the side at the top.

I blinked in case I was seeing things. "About that party..."

Ayli smiled wickedly again. "I was thinking maybe in that nightclub in town, the new-ish one. What's it called?"

I was too busy staring at the shoes to reply but then in came to me. "Is it Rave?" Ayli made a noise in agreement as I took my new shoes out of their box and tried them on, perfect fit! "Ayli, it's official I love you!" I proclaimed as I walked off into the house to show them off to whoever was there. Turns out no one was except our fluffy white cat; Snowflake who sniffed them in delight, but after realising they weren't food she shuffled off.

As I walked back outside I found our four friends, including Rose and Dominique (our ex-roommates from Hogwarts and also Weasley's), Briana Kent (who I work with) and Caleb Jacobs (our bestest boy friend) were all here and ready to party plan.

I was glad when Mum came out with a jug of her home made lemonade and a bunch of glasses for all of us, it made it feel that teeny bit more like summer. "You girls have fun."

Caleb didn't even complain at this because he is one of the girls and always has been. Funny story, mum once thought he was my boyfriend until he came over our house with his boyfriend (who is now long gone) at the time.

"Nice shoes," Dom commented as she moved her hair out of her face to look at them better.

Laughing Ayli said, "She needed persuading. Bargain they were as well, one of the reason I love my mother and her shop. She's got new stock coming in soon so there's going to be a huge sale and I've got new designs for you all to look over."

"Oh you know I will, Ay," I told her as I sat down as Rose took out a note book, a large sheet of paper and loads of coloured pens from within her small bag, "Chloe helped me with a few designs and I've still got ideas for winter."

"Great! We can get going with them another time though, my birthday needs planning."

I rolled my eyes as I took my new shoes off slipping them back into the box so they wouldn't get ruined. Ayli's mother Niamh owns this little boutique just along the road from The Leaky Cauldron, where her dad Seamus works. Mrs Finnigan makes nearly everything she sells and along with Ayli's help and mine she helps brings our designs to life.

Ayli picked a pen and in the middle of the paper she wrote 'Ayli's Birthday' and put a bubble around it."Right, ideas people!"

A smirk played on Dom's lips, before she said what she was actually thinking, "How about a stripper?"

**(*)**

As Chloe and Lily weren't actually going to be there for Ayli's birthday what with the small fact they're both under age, they had drifted off to sunbathe on the grass after Ayli turned down Dom's suggestion of a stripper. Rose came up with decent ideas as she's the sensible one out of us and so it all got written on the paper.

The afternoon went on as we sat under the umbrella at the patio table, once the main details were sorted it soon turned to talking about party outfits. Chloe and Lily came back to sit with us as they had brought out sandwiches and crisps courtesy of mum.

I pulled the hoodie from around my waist and put it on as I was a bit chilly thanks to the sun going behind the clouds. Ayli was already drawing away, the top of the paper labelled 'Alyssa's outfit'. So far it was corset type thing with a net skirt, I knew by the time she finished drawing it would look great and be even better once she and her mother had made it.

I went indoors to get peanut butter because I love the stuff, to go with my sandwich. Opening the fridge I found that it was nearly empty, sighing I made a mental note to tell my mother that either her or dad needed to go food shopping once again. Grabbing the jar along with the spoon I went back outside.

"Eww," Dom muttered pulling a face, as she saw me eating it straight from the jar.

I poked my tongue out at her, like the child that I am and she did it back to me. Dom pulled even more faces as I spread it on the bread and took a packet it of cheese and onion crisps, crushed them and sprinkled them on top before squishing it together and taking a bite.

"Urgh," Lily complained snapping me and Dom out of it. "Can they not do that, I mean as if it isn't enough they walk around the house like it."

Rose turned to her cousin with a confused expression. "Huh? What are you on about, Lil?"

Lily rolled her brown eyes. "My brothers of course, honestly I'm starting to think that neither one of them knows what clothes are."

"Look at that fiiiine body," Bri muttered exaggerating the word 'fine', causing me to look up.

I had to blink twice because I was a little amazed by what I was seeing, the last time I had seen Albus Potter with out a top on was back when he was still a scrawny little kid. But now? He was built better and no longer scrawny and he had muscles, he looked good, really good.

To make matters even worse his older brother James was also topless and apparently mowing the lawn since I could smell fresh grass. Rose shook her head as myself, Bri, Chloe and Caleb were all a little transfixed by the Potter boys.

"Really guys, they're my cousins?"

"And my brothers!" Lily protested as she got up and crossed the garden until she got to the fence. "Put some bloody clothes on will you!" she yelled at them, in reply they both shrugged.

Lily stamped her foot in frustration and yelled before coming back to where we were sat. "Eurgh!"

"Oi, Lyss!" Albus yelled as he came and leaned against the fence. " I want my hoodie back mind, I didn't give it to you to keep."

I felt myself blush because I hadn't realised it was his, I just thought it was one of mine. Since I haven't seen him around I hadn't found the time to give it back to him, I admit I thought it felt a little big when I big when I put it on and the sleeves were too long. Then again knowing me I could have thought it was Ade's as she sometimes brings her washing over for mum to do and me and Chloe accidentally get her stuff.

Everyone turned to look at me, including his brother, as I was chewing my sandwich I couldn't speak until I swallowed and even then I didn't make much sense. "Sorry, you can have it back once I've washed it."

Albus shrugged. "No rush, Lyss. Bring it over when it's clean."

I nodded slowly. "Sure."

Behind him I could see his older brother smirking, they exchanged a wordless glance and Albus smirked back at us before heading back to his house. The second he had gone all eyes turned to me, well all except Bri because she was still staring at James.

Dom raised her perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows at me. "Well?"

I ate another spoonful of peanut butter before answering, "Well what?"

Chloe chuckled softly. "Don't play dumb, Lyss, have you and Al got something going on?"

"Ha!" I laughed. "You must be joking, up until the other night me and Albus hadn't spoken to each other since we were eleven."

Lily was looking both confused and upset. "But you were such good friends."

"People change, Lil, we grew up I guess."

Looking lost for a moment she then excused herself, "I need to go, I'll see you later, Chlo. Bye."

In the middle of everything Ayli had stood up, bringing Caleb with her and they started dancing. It took a few minutes for them to get all of our attentions.

"Um hellooo, we're supposed to be planning my birthday!" she sang. "But before we continue why were you with a Mr A. Potter and how did you acquire his hoodie?"

"Do spill the gossip," Bri insisted as she turned away from James.

Sighing I launched into my explanation about my date with awful Terry and how Albus had come to my rescue, hence me having his hoodie.

"So the only reason I still have it, is because I haven't seen him," I finished.

Ayli nodded at me her eyes wider than normal and eyebrows raised as though she didn't believe me.

"I need to be going, Ay, I'm supposed to be meeting Scorpius at four. Plus I'm using muggle transport and it's not always on time," Rose informed us making me look away from Ayli.

After a hug and thanks from Ayli the rest of us said goodbye before Rose left us.

"And so seven become five," I muttered as Caleb stood behind me and pulled my blonde hair out of the messy ponytail I had done, combing his fingers through it humming as he did so.

"You have the most amazing hair, Lyss," he commented as Dom twirled her own blonde hair between her fingers.

"Do you think you can get me an appointment, I have so many split ends," Moaned Dom.

"You know I can, Dommie, it's my salon silly."

Dom smiled and then winked at him. "Loves you, Caleb, you're the best."

"Best not let your boyfriend hear that," I joked as Ayli carried on her sketching, this time creating Dom an outfit.

"Yeah my brother won't be too pleased," Ayli interjected since Dom is dating her older brother Connor and has been for the past two years. "Oof, that hurt," she murmured as Dom had kicked her.

I heard the side gate bang as Ayli and Dom pretended to argue with each other as Albus Potter came strolling into my garden, still shirtless.

Bri's head snapped up. "Dammn," she purred, ironically as Snowflake came and jumped on her lap.

"Hey, Al, wanna come to my birthday party?" Ayli shouted as he came over.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sure."

"Great! Tell your brother and Scorpius they're invited as well as are the Wood brothers."

"Will do, Ayli."

Great, I thought sarcastically, what fun Ayli's birthday is going to be now that he's coming. She knows we don't speak any more and whilst we don't hate each other we don't like each other either, talk about awkward.

What was going to be a fun afternoon soon turned awkward because of Albus, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I was working right now.

My thoughts were of what I was going to get Ayli for her birthday when Lorcan came wandering in. He glanced at the house before heading straight for Chlo, who he greeted with a kiss.

I pulled a face. "Blurgh."

"Ahh young love," Albus said happily. "How sweet."

I looked at him in disgust. "Um that's my baby sister, it is not cute and it is not sweet especially when you know stuff that you really shouldn't." I shuddered at the thought. "And anyway if that was Lily you wouldn't be as happy either."

Albus smirked, when he did so I noticed a little dimple that had appeared. Cute I guess.

"What is it, Lyss? Have I grown an extra head or something?" he asked and I blinked.

"Huh?" I answered stupidly as I saw that all of them apart form Lorcan and Chloe who were still locked at the lips, looking at me.

It was Caleb who answered from behind me as I felt him tie a bobble around the end of the braid he had created, "You were staring at Al, Lyss."

"Yeah, he had something on his face, a fly. It's gone now," I lied as Caleb sat down. "I'll be back now."

I jumped up and went into the dining room before rushing through the kitchen to get to the downstairs toilet. Locking the door I leaned against it before sliding down until I hit the floor.

"Ow," I moaned softly as I realised what an idiot I was. How on earth could I think Albus' dimple cute? And that he had a nice body? I mean I've known him since I was little and there has definitely never been a time that I thought he was cute.

Never ever.

Until now that is.

Oh crap, what was happening to me?


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

**Ayli's Birthday, Making Friends And Drunken Kisses.**

* * *

"Let's go party!" Ayli called out as she jumped down off her bed, putting the now empty glass she held on her desk along with the other ones and bottles.

"Happy Birthday, Ay, welcome to the nineteen club." I laughed as I hugged her as Dom came out of the en-suite.

"Yeah the baby of the group has finally caught up with us oldies," Rose chimed in.

Ayli stuck her tongue out as she poured more wine into her glass and then drank it in one. "You all ready?" she asked as she smoothed down the skirt of her dress which was a hot pink colour.

"Yes!" we all yelled happily.

I checked the time and then slipped on the shoes Ayli had persuaded me with to plan this and picked up my bag, putting it over my shoulder. I followed Bri out of Ayli's room and down the stairs. Mr and Mrs Finnigan were in the living room along with Ayli's younger sister: Aoife.

"Have fun girls," her mum called smiling at us all as she came out armed with a camera. "You all look beautiful!"

I'm pretty sure that I heard Seamus say, "And no boys," in the background as Niamh took pictures of us.

Well that rule will probably go out the window within ten minutes of getting in the club. The second she got outside Ayli squealed and started to jump up and down on the spot she was so excited.

"OH MY GOD!"

I knew I had got it right and her reaction was perfect, I loved seeing her happy. Walking down out of her parent's driveway we were all able to see why she was so happy. The reason so, was the large pink hummer limo that was parked on the road in front of us. Complete with Caleb looking rather handsome as he stood looking out through the sun roof.

"Happy birthday, Ayli!" he called, "Surprise."

She turned to me with a big sappy grin on her face. "Alyssa, you are the bestest friend in the entire world! Thank you."

I nodded as she ran over and climbed in after Rose, leaving myself and Dom standing on the pavement waiting to get in after her. Inside it was crazy and that wasn't just us, there were strobe lights and a disco ball as well as a cocktail bar.

"Amazing," Dom muttered in awe, as she turned the music up.

We set off, music blaring as Ayli popped open the bottle of champagne and started pouring us all a glass. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ayli, happy birthday to you," we chorused as she happily swayed along to the music.

"I love you all," Ayli replied.

By the time we stopped outside my house to pick up the others, we had already gone through two bottles as well as a load of party poppers.

Ade chucked her shoes in before climbing in herself. "Hey," my sister greeted everyone.

Behind her was Deano, his brother Shaun, Scorpius, James and none other than Albus. They all piled in one by one, as they sat down they got passed a glass. I felt myself groan at a little at the sight of the last person but at least I wouldn't have to make small talk with him tonight.

I turned back to Ayli and the others unaware that the only seat available would be next to me.

"Pass the bubbly," he said into my ear, making me jump, my heart speeding up for just a second.

How great, well at least I had alcohol to make me forget about him and to have fun.

**(*)**

The nightclub 'Rave' that Ayli had chosen was by far the best I had been too and believe me, ever since I turned of legal drinking age I've been to some of the worst places as well as the nicer ones. This topped them all in comparison.

After arriving in style we went in and were guided straight to the VIP area which was fairly close to the DJ. We had our own private bar up here as well as a dance floor and the fact that we were able to look over the rest of the club. It was decorated with balloons and banners printed with the words 'Happy Birthday'.

"Whoo!" I called as I danced to some upbeat jumpy song along with Ade and James.

"Fancy a drink?" someone shouted over the roar of the music, turning around I saw Albus.

I thought about before answering. "Yeah go on then," I yelled back as I followed him to the bar.

"A pint of your finest beer and..." Albus asked and then looked over at me.

"I'll have the sweet summer cocktail please," I said and then watched the bartender make my cocktail and then he topped it off with a strawberry stuck on the rim of the glass.

Albus handed over the correct money to him and we walked over to the tables and sat on the bar stools. "Having fun?" he asked before drinking some of his beer.

I nodded as I took a sip of my drink, which was rather fruity and very nice. "Yeah, I'm just glad Ayli's having the time of her life," I replied as I watched Ayli who was dancing with a really cute guy with red hair.

One of the staff then came out with a birthday cake and a free cocktail for Ayli and we gathered around to sing Happy Birthday to her.

"Best birthday ever!" she cried out in excitement.

I stayed with Albus talking about nothing in particular before Caleb came over and pulled me away to dance. Laughing I waved goodbye to him as Caleb span me around in his arms and took me to dance.

**(*)**

I think it was two maybe three o'clock in the morning by the time we left Rave. I had spent the night dancing away with my friends, Albus Potter and some of Ayli's friends who I hadn't bothered to ask the name of. Then again it was so hot, sweaty and noisy I probably couldn't have pointed them out if I ever met them again.

I was in the toilets holding Ayli's hair back when Rose came in and told us the limo was back to pick us up.

"We'll be out in a minute," I told her as I rubbed Ayli's back. "You okay?" I asked her as she resurfaced.

"Yeah," came her muffled replied as she wiped her mouth and I proceeded to help her up. The red head she had been dancing with earlier helped us across the VIP area and out through the club.

"Thaanks," I drawled at him, not having a clue what his name was only that he was some friend of Ayli. One with a crush it seems, from the way he was looking at her longingly.

Rose was looking slightly impatient as she she got James and Scorpius to help steady Ayli as she got it and then Rose and no other than Albus hawled me in. I fell into the seat happily and kicked my heels off as after dancing most of the night as they were killing me.

I have no idea what possessed me, maybe it was the alcohol but I snuggled up to Albus, stretching out my legs. I felt his arm go around me, his hand settling on my waist as I sighed. The others were laughing and mumbling around me but I blocked them out. My only focus right now seemed to be the boy with black hair and green eyes who was looking down at me with a dopey smile on his face.

"You're so pretty, Lyss," Albus told me as I blinked out of the trance his green eyes had put me in.

"So are youu," I giggled. "But you can't be pretty coz you're a boyyy."

"And you're a girlll, I'm not supposed to like girlsss."

I fell off the seat as my scrambled drunken brain put together what he had said whilst Caleb looked over, his ears pricking up slightly.

"What?" Caleb shouted.

Looking at Albus as serious as I could I muttered, "Does Al-Al-Albus like boysss?" To ruin my serious face I couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean, girls are icky," he retorted as we all laughed some more. "And if I did like boys would I do this?" Albus asked before leaning down over me and kissing me smack bang on the lips. It wasn't even a peck, it was a proper kiss despite it being a bit one sided as I was too shocked to retaliate.

"Ooo," Briana cooed. "Albus and Alyssa sitting up a tree."

Ayli and Dom chanted as they joined in, "K-I-S-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I think you added an extra 'S'," Rose pointed out as she seemed the most sober of us, just as Ade started singing. After a few prompts from one another we were all singing the same song as if our hearts depended on it.

We eventually arrived back on my street and I would have nearly fallen out of the limo if it wasn't for Albus, he caught me as I jumped out without a care in the world.

"Whoah, Lyss, careful," he said as he cradled me in his arms, spinning in a circle.

"Wheee!" I squealed as I looked up at the dark sky, some stars still shining brightly. I was vaguely aware of James and Ade getting out behind us as the waved goodbye and thanked Ayli. "Bye my bestest friend in the whole world!" I called as Ayli stuck her head out the sun roof and blew me kisses.

"Loves you Alyssa Darcey!"

Albus put me down before grabbing my hand and before me the world turned into a blur. My stomach jumped slightly before my feet touched the ground again. I found myself in the same messy room I had weeks ago.

Laughing I opened his window and chucked my shoes on the garage roof before climbing out myself as Albus did something behind me. I was doing my best to creep to my bedroom window but next thing I knew there were two pillows being thrown at me.

"Stay," he said in what he thought was a whisper, which was so not.

After throwing his quilt down along with two more and then his pillows he sat down and patted the space beside him. I went back over and sat as he kicked his shoes off and threw them into his room. The one collided with something as we heard the crash but ignored it as we led back and looked up at the sky.

Albus put his arm around me as he pulled a blanket over us. "I've missed this, Lyss, just us.

"I've missed you too, Albus, I miss us being weird together like when we were little," I admitted as I rolled onto my side to look at him. "I miss those days."

"I miss those days as well, Lyss." Albus admitted before leaning over and kissing me. It was a bit like earlier on except this time I responded, it wasn't that which surprised me. What surprised me the most was that I very much one hundred percent liked it.

After what felt like an eternity we resurfaced for breath and I snuggled close to him. It was there together that we fell asleep under the stars.

**(*)**

I have no idea how long we slept but when I woke up I did not feel so good, in fact I felt so crappy that I crawled to the edge and promptly threw up over the side of it.

"What's the time?" Albus mumbled as he sat up, clutching his head.

"No idea," I muttered in reply as I looked up at the sky, which was blue and I could hear birds twittering away somewhere. Crawling back to him I sat there for a minute before saying in a small voice, "Can we be friends again?"

A smiled emerged on his face before he hugged me. "'Course we can, Lyss, now go to bed."

I helped him drag the bedding back inside before picking my shoes up and going to my own window. I knocked on my bedroom window and Ade opened it looking thoroughly confused and slightly hungover, and a little bit pissed off. Chloe was staying next door with Lily for the night, so Ade was sleeping in her bed as mum and dad were looking after Hayden.

"What?" she started to say but I ignored her as I climbed in, falling on my bum as I did so.

"Night!" I called back to Albus as he too climbed in through his own bedroom window.

I headed to the bathroom to get changed. When I came back Ade had fallen back onto Chloe's bed and was back to sleeping soundly. Looking at the clock I saw it was half six, well at least mum wouldn't be waking me any time before eleven if she knows I'm hungover. I climbed in to my bed and settled down.

Tonight had been a good, but weird night.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five.**

**Confusing Memories, Green Eyed Boys And Mothers Who Just Won't Listen.**

* * *

For most of the night I had been sorting out the boxes of crisps and nuts out the back as well as sorting the barrels which had been recently delivered so it wasn't until now that I went out behind the bar. To my surprise Albus Potter was sat at the bar nursing a pint, looking sorrowfully at bottles behind the bar.

"Can I have a pint please love?" A bald guy asked before I could head down the bar to see Albus.

"Sure," I replied as I grabbed a glass and pulled him a pint. "That's two-ninety," I told him as he dug around in his pocket before handing over the muggle money.

Even though Tony the owner and the rest of the staff, are all magical like me, Tony decided to run an all muggle pub (as he's half-blood) in memory of his dad who used to run pubs all his life.

Opening the till I put the money in and headed down the bar. "You okay?" I asked making him look up.

"I forgot you worked here, Lyss," he murmured as he sat up a little straighter on the stool.

I shrugged as I knew he was lying about knowing that, he'd mentioned it before. "Since just after we left school, a jobs a job and plus I like it. You meet loads of different people. Anyway what's with the long face?"

He made a noise of disgust. "Crappy date, she kept asking about how much money I earned and how much my parents earn. She was a gold digger by the seems of it, wasn't that nice either."

I nodded sympathetically. "I know how you feel. Mum just won't give up on trying to find me a boyfriend. She keeps trying to set me up again with Awful Terry, you know the creep you saved me from last month."

Albus nodded as he held his glass up. "Here's to mothers who just won't listen." Realising I didn't have a glass to clink he said, "Let me buy you a drink, Lyss."

"Can't I'm working," I replied as I became surprised at myself at the fact that me and Albus were talking. I mean since Ayli's birthday it's been a bit weird between us, not awkward like it has been in the past, just weird.

"When do you get off?"

"Midnight, so an hour and a half away."

He smiled which seemed to bring back a confusing memory. "I'll wait."

I nodded as a group of people came in. "Gotta go," I excused myself to go and serve them. My thoughts trying to remember what exactly happened the night of Ayli's birthday.

**(*)**

"Lyss, you can go now," Bri said bringing me out of my thoughts as I stood leaning against my locker.

"Huh?"

She shook her head, her red hair which was in a ponytail was bobbing wildly. "I said you can go now."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bri, sorry I was just thinking."

Smirking as she put her stuff away she replied, "About that little green eyed hottie sat in the bar waiting for you? Yeah, well I would be too if I was you. I'll see you soon."

With that she left me stood there clueless and a little worried, I could still vaguely picture things that happened at Ayli's birthday, all of them seemed to involve a green eyed person but I mean there were loads of people there. It can't all of been him right?

And Ade said I came in via my bedroom window at nearly seven in the morning after waving goodbye to Albus. But what happened between us? Either I can't remember or I just don't want to and it's really bugging me. I don't want to ask him and seem like an idiot.

I took a big deep breath and breathed out, gathering my bag and jacket I left and headed downstairs. Albus was still sat where I had left him, this time Bri was talking to him.

"Lyss?" she asked holding up a glass.

"Just water p-please," I yawned. "Actually make that a vodka coke." I decided after realising I might need a little Dutch courage.

Nodding she sorted my drink out and she slid it down the bar, one of our many skills that Tony taught us and I caught it. I counted out the change in pocket and held it up to her before placing it on the bar. Albus indicated to one of the tables over in the corner and we went and sat down.

"So?" he muttered, "Are we-"

"Are-" I started to say.

"No carry on," he insisted.

I drank my drink before saying anything hoping it would give me a little courage. "Are we going to talk about what happened at Ayli's birthday?"

Shrugging he took a sipped his own drink. "I don't know are we? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd like too but I don't remember a lot except you," I admitted, feeling myself blush. I was sure we said we'd be friends and of course we kissed but would he think it was more than that?

Smiling he looked at me and I watched him closely. "It was a drunken kiss, or two. We're friends again now and that's all that matters to me."

On impulse I hugged him but as we slowly broke apart his lips caught my cheek. Before I knew it I was kissing him and he was kissing me. He tasted of whatever beer it was he was drinking and I couldn't help notice that he was nibbling my lip slightly.

After breaking apart I blinked hard to stop myself from looking at the meadow that were his green eyes.

"Shit," I breathed as I came to realise something. "I gotta go," I said as I stood up abruptly and grabbed my bag. "I'm sorry."

I rushed out of The Golden Lion pub and stopped outside, leaning against it breathing fast.

Was this actually happening? The butterflies in my stomach were telling me the same as my heart but my head was doubting everything.

**(*)**

When I got home the first place I went was the kitchen to get a glass of water. I almost jumped a mile when I saw mum sat at the breakfast bar with a mug in her hands and a magazine in front of her.

"Melin's beard," I muttered as I dropped my bag on the counter and got myself a glass.

"How was work?" she asked.

I shrugged. "The usual, pulled pints, sold crisps. Turned away some kid with a fake ID. How come you're still up?"

Pulling her dressing gown tighter around herself she sighed, looking as if she was picking her words carefully. "You know Terry?" I groaned but before I could speak she continued, "Well he said he'd like another date if you're up for it. He really does like you, Alyssa, this could be your chance to finally settle down."

Breathing deeply for five seconds I controlled myself before I spoke. "I'm not saying it again mum. I am never, ever going on another date with that creep ever again. Say I'm ill, say I've got a boyfriend. Merlin, tell him I've turned lesbian. Do whatever it takes to get rid of him," I snapped.

Mum looked taken aback. "But I thought you liked him, he was so nice."

I scoffed, "If it wasn't for Albus rescuing me from him that night who knows what would have happened. I don't get where you got him from mum? He's nine years old than me and a total perverted pig."

"One of his friends came into the shop, she mentioned that she knew someone who was single."

I sighed. "Mum, I love you, I really do but please do not set me up on any more dates. Ever. Oh and whilst I think about it, lay off Chloe and Lorcan. Yes I know you don't like him but he's probably going to give you grandchildren one day so get over it." I kissed her on the cheek before she could say anything else and left the kitchen.

Looking forward to nothing but my lie in tomorrow, provided that Ade didn't come over with Hayden and wake me up like she has before, I headed up to bed. The second I flipped the light switch on in my room I wished I hadn't, as there seemed to be two heads popping out of the top of Chloe's quilt.

"Great," I muttered to myself as Chloe sat up, fully clothed thankfully.

"Lyss?"

"Yeah it's me and Newt boy needs to be out of here by morning." Lorcan and Chloe laughed even though I was being deadly serious. "Any funny business and he's out that window before you can say 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'."

I pulled my quilt back and flopped onto my bed fully dressed, not really caring.

All I could think of was that kiss with Albus Potter and how it made me feel.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six.**

**Helping Sisters, Weird Boyfriends And Major Secrets.**

"But, Alyssa!" Chloe whined as she hit my leg once again. "Pleasee you have to help me."

"Urgh," I complained as I rolled over onto my back, re-arranging the towel that I was lying on to sunbathe as there was a tiny amount of sun today.

"I don't see why _I_ have to help with _your_ muggle studies project?" I pointed out.

"Because you're my bestest big sister and you love me lots. Plus I know how much you love helping Ayli out with her creations and stuff. It's only a wedding project, it'll be fun."

I groaned. "Fine then! I'll help, what have I got to do?"

Chloe squealed. "Yes! Loves you, Lyss, I'll be back now." With that she ran off into the house leaving me to enjoy the last few rays of the sun.

Having taken Muggle Studies myself, back when I was still in school I sort of knew what this project might include. Mine was how to live like a muggle for three days, using zero magic at all. For me that was easy peasy, for some of the others not so much.

When Chloe came back there was a big 'thack' making me jump up. "What the hell is that?" I asked looking at the big pink folder which was the source of the sound.

She looked at me innocently with her blue eyes. "It's my wedding file."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I recognised it, since it normally took up space on top of her wardrobe. "Merlin, Chlo, how long have you had this?" I muttered as I opened it and started flicking through. There seemed to be so much thought put in to this file; venues, cakes, dresses, suits, the lot was in here. You name it, if it was wedding related there was a section. "Right what have I got to do?"

Chloe started to explain and I listened picking up one of the wedding magazines fell out, I was sure I had seen this one lying on her bed the other day. Having seen it got me worried but now I knew what it was for I didn't mind.

I had already completed the questionnaire that she had asked me to complete, despite having not been married. "It'll be fine," she told me. "No one will know that you lied."

Having been reassured it was okay she had me filling in more of them, pretending to be a different person each time with different prices and styles. To my surprise since I haven't got any intention of getting married any time soon, I was really rather enjoying myself looking through the file and magazines picking things out. In fact I found a wedding dress that I really liked, it was like a princess dress you see in those muggle movies. Strapless, white and poofy along with sparkly bits on the bodice. I wouldn't pick a dress like that normally but somehow this was perfect.

"Lyss?" Chloe mused bringing my attention back to her. She was winding her newly dyed brown hair around her finger when she asked, "What do you think of this bridesmaid dress?" She showed me the magazine which she had been reading, pointing to the dress.

"Hmm it's nice," I replied looking at the pale pink dress which came just to the models knee. "Why?"

Chloe didn't answer and when I looked up I knew something was up as she wasn't directly looking at me.

"Chloe?" I pushed.

Sighing she showed me her left hand, apart from the ring that she normally wore on her middle finger there was a new addition. It was silver with a small diamond, on none other than her ring finger.

"Oh you are kidding me. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is, Chlo?" I moaned, she shook her head, her brown ponytail going crazy.

"Chloe, you're seventeen!" I exclaimed. "You're still at school. Does mum know?"

My sister laughed. "Are you kidding me, Lyss, she'd bite my head off. Which is why I was wondering..." she trailed off and I realised why.

I shook my head as I shut the file. "No, no. No way in hell!"

Batting her eyelashes at me she said," Please, Lyss? I'd ask Ade but I know she's got enough to be doing what with Hayden and her and Deano's complicated relationship at the moment." I frowned, as far as I was aware Ade was still single because Deano was dumped long ago. "They kissed at Ayli's birthday."

My jaw dropped. "That's not the point right now, is it. You're young, Chlo, can't you wait a few years? Or if you're that desperate wait the two months until you and Lorcan are both eighteen!" I exclaimed.

"Luna and Rolf both say that it's fine, Lorcan has permission. I just need it now as well."

I just stared at her as if she had grown an extra head or something. "So you've already planned this, then?" There was a slow nod of her head as she looked down at the ground and I sighed. "I'm not saying I won't help you, I will. But you either need mum or dad's permission not mine. Okay?"

Her head popped up like a jack in a box. "Really? Lyss, you're the best!"

"No promises," I called after her as she got up and ran towards the house, she waved her hand lazily in response as she went through the back door that's in the utility room. I gathered the wedding stuff together again and put it in a pile. Lying back down I tried to put the whole idea of my baby sister getting married to the back of my mind.

**(*)**

After Chloe had gone off and the sun finally went away, I was the one to have to put away her file back in our room. I made sure I hid it so that mum couldn't be able to see it just in case she jumped to conclusions.

I changed my shorts for my cropped grey joggers, put trainers on and grabbed my hoodie and i-pod.

"I'm off out," I called as I raced down the stairs and stood in the hallway for a moment waiting to see if I would get a reply. I didn't, no surprise there though. I knew Caine was in his room playing video games and he certainly wouldn't care I was gone, mum and dad were at their shops working. Chloe had vanished, probably some where with Lorcan and uncle Michael was babysitting Carrie.

"Bye then," I muttered to myself as I stuck my headphones in my ears and left the house. Jogging my way down the street, oblivious to the world.

I was so lost in my music that as I ran over one of the paths through the park I bumped straight into a tall guy, who had also been running.

"S-sorry," he puffed as he pulled out his own headphones. "Lyss?"

"Sorry," I replied as I took a step back and then realised who I had bumped into. "Albus?"

He laughed as he offered me a hand to help me up, I brushed off the stray bits of grass that clung to me before speaking, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

He looked me up and down. "Same as you I think."

I took in his jogging bottoms and hoodie and kept back my smile, his hair was as messy as ever and despite what my head was telling me, my heart was racing slightly and that wasn't just from me not being very fit.

"Want to get an ice-cream?" he asked, nodding his head to small café that was just a bit further up the path from where we were.

I nodded. "Sure."

I wasn't sure why I agreed but I was in need of a drink and I had been running for an hour, plus I wouldn't mind having something to motivate to run back home, otherwise I'd get a taxi. Defeats the object really.

The café was busy, mainly with mothers and children what with it being the summer holidays. I left my order and money with Albus whilst I got us a table, one of those by the window looking out over the park.

My mind was still on Chloe's bombshell that she had dropped on me. She's seventeen, why on earth does she want to get married? I mean, I know I'm not one for wanting to settle down just yet, but she's my little sister. I sighed as Albus sat opposite me, sliding money and a cold drink across the table.

As he passed my ice-cream to me he said, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Thanks," I replied looking at the money which I made to give back to him but he shook his head.

"Come on, Lyss, something is bothering you. Spill?"

I stayed quiet as I licked my ice-cream to stop it from dripping over my hands, the bubblegum taste was still in my mouth when I decided to reply. "This friend, they want to get married but they're seventeen and they've asked me if I'll help. But I'm not sure," I blurted.

His eyebrows raised at me. "Do I know them?" I shook my head and he continued, "So do their parents not approve or do they not have any?"

"Not approve, I mean I want to help but I know that my friends mum will be mad I helped since I'm 'responsible'," I muttered as I made air quotes around the word responsible.

Albus thought about it as we ate our ice-cream in silence, the kids around us were making most of the noise which made it a little less awkward as it seemed a bit like a date. Me on one side of the table, him on the other.

Wait, why am I thinking of being on a date with Albus?

Now that's just weird.

Albus had finished his ice-cream as I ate the remainder of mine, as he spoke I listened. "Just tell this friend that you'll help so long as their parents know. That way their mother can't really have a go at you can they," he explained reasonably. "You can't be the one to give permission since you're not their parent or guardian."

"You're right."

He shrugged. "Always am."

"Cocky bastard," I muttered under my breath as he ran a hand through his hair, hair that looked really soft, I might add. I cringed at my own thought before saying, "Thanks."

We sat there for five minutes before I got up and made an excuse about needing to get back home, after thanking him for my drink and ice-cream and saying sorry for bumping into him I got up and left.

**(*)**

I spotted Caine in the kitchen when I got in, raiding the fridge no doubt. Upstairs was quiet so I jumped in the shower quickly as I felt icky. I didn't think that Chloe was home so when I was done, I carried on to our room in nothing but a towel. It was cold when I entered and I spotted the window was open and then I realised and saw something I really didn't want too.

"Ew, ew, ew! My eyes burn," I yelled not knowing what to do. I contemplated running back out the door but instead I did the not so clever thing and went straight for my window. I grabbed what was on my bed and climbed out of the window, not caring if I flashed anything. I made my way across the roof and banged hard on Albus' window.

It took a few tries before he eventually appeared in nothing but a towel. His torso was still covered with beads of water and his hair wet, like me he must have showered.

"Can I come in please?" I asked desperately as he eyed me up and down before opening the window, he turned his back as I clambered in. "Eyes burning, Lorcan, Chloe. Ewww," I panted.

There was silence in the room as we looked awkwardly at one other in our towels. "Well this is awkward," Al said breaking the silence and tension. "If I'd have known you would be wearing a towel I wouldn't have worn mine."

I rolled my eyes as I sat nervously on the edge of his bed, making sure that I kept a hard grip on my towel. "Can I use your bathroom please?"

He nodded as he went searching through his chest of drawers. I left his room, heading straight down the corridor to the bathroom at the end. Thanks to him having the same layout of my house I knew where to go. Once the door was shut I leant back against it, breathing hard trying to get that scaring image out of my head, it was soon replaced by that of Albus in a towel. Damn that boy looked good, I thought.

I dropped what I had picked up, wondering if I could wear it. I was so glad to see it was my denim shorts, knickers, a bra and socks. Great well at least I had half an outfit, maybe Albus would lend me a t-shirt until I knew it was safe to go back to my room. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair to de-tangle it and then rubbed it with the towel.

After wrapping it tight around my top half I went back to Albus' room, he was led on his bed in a pair of beige shorts playing something on his muggle games console. Great, just like Caine he appears to have a love of zombie killing games.

"Um can I borrow a top please?" I asked sheepishly.

He paused his game, glanced at me and hopped off his bed to his chest of drawers chucking a blue polo-shirt my way. I mouthed a thanks at him as he turned his back so I was able to slip it on and take my towel off.

"Fancy a game?" he asked holding out another controller to me as I sat on the bed next to him.

I nodded since I didn't particularly want to go home very soon. "Bring it on, Potter."

He restarted the game and that's how I came to spend three hours killing zombies with Albus Potter whilst taking small glances at his topless torso.

**(*)**

As I walked down our garden path, the gravel crunched under my feet and I spotted Chloe in the window watching me. She looked nervous and she had every right to be. Inside Lorcan was sat on the sofa in the living room whilst she was sat in the bay window.

"Lyss?" she called.

I entered carrying the towel over my arm. "He's not supposed to be here," I said looking at Lorcan. "Especially when mum is due home soon and when you two were doing unspeakable things."

Chloe looked embarrassed as she stood up and made to go and sit by Lorcan. "Sorry, Lyss, we didn't know you were here. And please don't tell mum."

I shrugged. "Just promise me you're being safe," I said as both of them squirmed in their seats. "Chloe I swear if you get pregnant it won't just be mum wanting to yell at you, I will as well. And I'm pretty sure Ade will since you've seen how hard it's been."

"I swear."

I watched her as she said it and thankfully she was telling the truth. Thank god.

"I'm off to work, just make sure you are down stairs or that newt boy is gone before mum gets home. See you in the morning."

I packed a change of clothes in my bag and collected shoes heading back down stairs. I left them in the living room watching the TV, walking out to the my little yellow bug that was waiting on the drive. Sighing I set off to the pub, wondering whether my night would as eventful as my day.

**A/N Ahh what do you think of Chloe's bombshell? And there was Al/Alyssa action!**

**Disclaimer: I-Pod is owned by Apple, which was created by Steve Jobs. I don't own it in anyway. Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven.**

**Wedding Planning, Lies And Spending Way Too Much Time With Potter.**

* * *

"Sorted!" Chloe called happily as she entered the Potter's living room waving around a bit of parchment. "Mum signed the form."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Really, lets see?"

She came over and dropped onto the sofa next to me, I looked at the parchment and sure enough that was mum's signature. I should know, I forged it a good few times whilst I was at Hogwarts.

"And how did you get that?" I questioned as she snuggled up to Lorcan.

Chloe looked smug as she explained. "Mum was way too busy with the washing and Carrie was running rings around her, literally. I told her I lost my Hogsmeade permission form and asked if she could sign my new one. I just folded it so she didn't see nothing but the bottom and the dotted line. Easy peasey!"

"Mum and dad have already signed mine," Lorcan added smiling.

"Sooo," Chloe exaggerated. "We're good to go!"

"Great," I muttered under my breath. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy for her but if she was older I wouldn't object as much. She's young, she should be carefree, not getting married.

And to top it off we're over at the Potter's mainly because Harry and Ginny have gone to visit her brother in Romania until Friday. So the place is empty except for James and Albus which is why Lily invited us around to wedding plan. Not that I'm really complaining, their house is neater than ours, there's no annoying siblings in my case and Albus keeps walking around without a top on. For some reason this keeps giving me weird flutters in my stomach.

A large bit of paper was on the floor along with Chloe and Lily's friend; Kate, Lysander (Lorcan's twin brother) and Lily's cousin Hugo who were writing ideas down. Much like we had done when we were planning Ayli's birthday.

"What colour dresses do you want, Chlo?" Kate asked as she finished making a list of venue's.

Chloe thought about it for a minute before saying, "Pale colours, pastels. Anything summery."

After a while Albus came and joined us, sitting on the end of the sofa near me, which lead to Lorcan and Chloe exchanging glances and whispers.

"Perfect!" Chloe said before patting Lorcan's leg.

He looked down at his twin. "Lysander, would you be my best man? You too, Hugo, and you, Al?"

I was a little surprised he had asked Albus, I mean I didn't think they were close although if they were always here with Lily then I suppose it makes sense.

Chloe was practically bouncing where she sat when she turned to me. "Lyss, will you be my chief bridesmaid? And, Lily, Kate, will you two be my bridesmaids?"

I was in awe as Lily and Kate squealed, I mean I hadn't expected this for years. I mean I know before, when we were younger Chloe would always say I would be her chief bridesmaid but I didn't think it would be now.

"Lyss?" she questioned as she watched me, as I hadn't gave any sort of reply.

"Y-yes," I squeaked. "I'll do it."

She lunged across and hugged me so tight I though a rib would crack. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated.

"So, when is this wedding? Considering you have eleven days before you go back to school?" I questioned once she had let me go.

In a quiet voice she said, "Six days."

My jaw dropped. "SIX DAYS!" I yelled. "Six days! You think you can plan a wedding and book stuff and get the money in SIX DAYS!" I exclaimed.

Chloe just laughed at my freak out as did Albus and the others. "Chill out, Lyss, we've been saving ever since and things are booked and ready to go."

"What about dresses?"

A huge smile appeared on Chloe's face. "Well I've got mine, and I think I know the colours, like I just said to Kate, pastels. It's just a matter of deciding and ordering them."

I was trying to process all this information that was being thrown at me. "Wait what? What do you mean you've got your dress?"

"I mean," she started to say slowly. "That I already have it. I bought it a few months ago off the internet, Lily helped and plus it was a lot cheaper that the shops."

"We share a room, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed a freakin' wedding dress in our room," I pointed out.

Chloe laughed. "It's here, in Albus' wardrobe as Lily's room wasn't big enough to hide it. Do you want to see it?"

I wasn't sure if I did or not, if the circumstances were different then I'd be complaining she didn't take myself, Ade and mum dress shopping. Thinking about mum and the rest of our family I realised something.

"You do realise Ade and mum are going to kill you for not allowing them to be here, same goes for dad," I stated.

"Well we'll simply do it again and have a blessing," Chloe told me and then turned to Lily to ask what she though of a blue dress and whether or not it would clash with her hair.

Sensing that our conversation was over I sighed.

From where he was sat Albus raised his eyebrows at me and then mouthed something. I frowned in reply unsure of what he had said. Albus pointed upstairs, then to me and to himself. Finally getting it, I think? I got up and followed him.

As we walked up the stairs I was too busy staring at his back and the way each line creased and dipped to notice that we had gotten to the top. Thanks to my clumsiness and staring at a shirtless Albus I tripped over the top step and fell flat on my face.

"Lyss!" Albus exclaimed turning around to look at me.

"I'm fine," I muttered as he offered me a hand. Reluctantly I took it and he helped me up, leading me down to his room. Albus didn't let go of my hand and I was left with a tingly sensation shooting through my whole body, just from his touch.

He let go when we entered his room and he went about picking things off the floor and then opened his blinds and curtains. As he was doing this I sat on his bed glancing around. There was something odd about it, since I had last visited in nothing but a towel. I couldn't put my finger on it but apart from the clothes Albus had picked up it was a lot tidier and there was no clutter on his desk either.

"Have you cleaned?" I asked humorously.

Albus laughed. "Nah the house elf did it." Having seen the look of shock on my face he quickly explained, "I was joking, Lyss. Honestly if we had a house elf auntie Hermione would have a fit what with all her campaign to get them to have equal rights and stuff. SPAT I think it was called."

I couldn't help it but it annoyed me that he got it wrong so I put him straight. "It was SPEW actually, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Albus just looked at me as if to say what?

I shrugged. "All prefects had to take part in it, or don't you remember?" I said, then realised I had brought up our Hogwarts years, the times we never spoke.

"Oh yeah," Albus said eventually as if just realising he had been a prefect too. "I forgot you were a prefect as well."

I knew I shouldn't have corrected him, all it did create an awkward silence between us.

"We used to do rounds together, didn't we?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to me. I nodded in reply. "I'm sorry I always ignored you when we did them, Lyss, and that I never really spoke to you."

I shrugged at his apology. "It's fine, now can we kill some zombies. I've had enough of wedding planning."

Albus smiled, the one side of his mouth more crooked that the other. "Sure thing, Lyss," he replied as he moved to set up the game, chucking a controller at me.

**(*)**

I had no idea how long we had been up here shooting zombies or driving around tracks. The game was paused for a moment as Al had gone to the bathroom.

Stretching I groaned as I felt my back click, which made Albus who had just come back, look at me like I had grown a third arm or something.

"What?" I questioned.

Shaking his head he simply smiled. "Nothing," Albus smirked as he jumped onto the bed next to me, knocking me slightly.

"Hey!" I protested, batting at his hand and arm which was draped over my stomach.

"Hey what?" Albus replied as he got to his knees and started to tickle me.

As if he remembered from back when we were kids, he targeted my sides and my feet. I tried to not laugh but it became too much and I let out a huge giggle.

"S-st-stop," I managed to say between laughs.

As he tickled me I racked my brain and remembered his weak spot and tickled him under his chin. On it went, our tickle war until the strangest thing happened.

I was just about to tell him that I gave up when his face became inches from mine. The tickling had stopped and I was pretty sure Albus was so close I could hear him breathing.

He looked into my own blue eyes and I looked into his green ones and slowly the room around us went fuzzy as my mind was soon overtook with a bunch of feelings, fireworks and confusion. His lips were soft and tasted like the coke we had been drinking, they felt like they were made to fit my own. I ran my hand through his hair which was soft and fluffy, pretty unusual for a guy, then again maybe that was why it was constantly messy. Albus had one hand on my waist, the other had someone found itself around to my back.

Albus Potter kissed me deeply and I was kissing him back in the same way.

What had the world come too?

When we broke apart we were both breathing heavy, whether it be from the tickling or kissing, I didn't know. More to the fact I had no idea why that had happened or why I had liked it so much.

"I have to go," I said breaking the silence as I made to sit up. Al slid off me sitting next to me instead, running a hand through his already messy hair.

I stood up swiftly and as I opened his bedroom door I looked back.

"Don't go, Lyss," Albus called but I was already halfway down the hall way. Racing down the stairs I ran into the living room and grabbed my hoodie off the back of the sofa.

"Lyss?" Chloe questioned. "What's up?"

I said nothing as I went back out into the hall, picking shoes up. I didn't bother putting them on and I had just opened the front door not realising Chloe had followed.

"Alyssa answer me!" she demanded using my full name.

I stayed quiet as I hovered in the doorway, Albus came into view at the top of the stairs. My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I watched Albus who sat four steps down from the top, just watching me.

"I have to go," I repeated and then turned around out the door. Running up the path and through the gate into my own garden. Chloe had been right as when I entered the kitchen Carrie was still following mum around and running circles around her.

"Ahh, Alyssa, perfect!" Mum smiled brightly at me. "Could you take Carrie out for a bit please, I really need to get the house work done."

I slapped a fake smile on my face as I held out my hand to my youngest sister. "Sure thing, c'mon, Carrie, lets go to the park."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Carrie yelled as we left the house.

Taking her to the park wasn't just a good reason to stay away from the house, specifically my room which at times Albus can see into. I needed to think over and take in what had happened.

Not only that I need to reason with myself why him kissing me affected me so bad.

The park was a good place for ice-cream as well and right now I needed ice-cream. As we walked down the road I did glance back just in case Albus had tried to follow me.

There was nobody else around.

**A/N Albus/Alyssa action! Thoughts? Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine, SPEW is a creation of JK Rowling and I don't own it in any way.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight.**

**Bridesmaids, Best Men And Sober Kisses.**

* * *

I haven't seen Albus since that moment when the tickling turned to heated kissing. In fact I've avoided the Potter household all together and the blind on my window has been kept firmly shut much to Chloe's protests of wanting to let the sunlight in.

My alarm had gone off ten minutes ago and right now I was not a happy person as I was being made to get up at five am. Five o'clock in the morning! It's ridiculous especially since I worked last night meaning I've had like two hours sleep.

The twenty-sixth of August is going to be memorable, that's for sure.

Whether it be me for falling asleep in the pictures or for not being as happy as I should.

But more than that, today is the fateful day that my baby sister will get married.

Normally, I'm used to waking up and going to bed at weird times but getting up at five to travel into central London to the hotel was a bit far fetched in my opinion. So was the cover story that Chloe had come up with.

Since I was with in on the story, I had to be there when she told mum and dad a pack of lies. We were apparently going into muggle London early to hit the shops before going for lunch and finishing the day of with some spa treatment and staying in a hotel for the night.

Believe it or not they actually bought it and for a moment I nearly did as well because it did sound like it would be so fun, just me and her having sisterly bonding and all that.

This however was not the sisterly bonding I had imagined.

"Alyssa, shift your arse and get out of bed," Chloe whined as I heard her moving around.

I pulled my pillow from under my head and covered myself with it mumbling some reply.

"Alyssa!" Chloe hissed again, this time pulling my quilt and blanket off me, exposing me to the cold air in our room.

I groaned as I reluctantly lifted my head and promptly groaned again at having seen the time. I felt something wet touched my foot and I instantly sprang up. Looking around I saw Chloe trying not to wet herself with laughter as she held out a bit ham above the place where my foot had been. Our fluffy, white cat, Snowflake, looked miffed as she meowed at Chloe who promptly fed her the ham.

"Not funny," I growled as I stalked past her grabbing clothes and underwear and headed for a shower.

I was really _not_ a morning person.

**(*)**

My shower had woken me up, but not only that, the lure of food downstairs was calling. I walked into the kitchen, drying my hair with a towel and found mum in her pyjamas and blue spotted dressing gown, bustling about.

She smiled when she saw me. "Morning, Lyss, I've made you and Chloe some breakfast as well as some coffee to go."

This was one of the reasons I loved my mother so very much, as well as one of the reasons I hated lying to her. I draped the towel over my shoulder and went and hugged her.

"Thank you," I said and then kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, mum."

"I love you too, Alyssa. Make sure you and Chloe enjoy yourself, maybe next time me and Ade will have to join you if we weren't so busy with work or in your sister's case, with Hayden."

My smile was forced, oh boy if she knew the real reason I'd be cowering in my bedroom.

I kissed her again. "Of course, it would be so much fun."

With that mum left me and I helped myself to the orange juice, toast and porridge that she had done. One stressful day ahead was soon looking slightly better now that I had food. Chloe joined me minutes after mum had left.

She was practically drooling as she sat down at the breakfast bar with me. "Mmm, it looks so good," she commented as she helped herself to porridge and sprinkled it with with strawberries and banana.

"We have mum to thank for that."

The pair of us ate in silence, the only sound was that of Snowflake meowing to be fed properly. Once she was fed Snowflake was happy to curl up on my lap whilst I scratched her behind her ears.

Thanks to mum and dad insisting on us having muggle technology as well, Chloe pulled out her mobile phone as she drank the remainder of her juice. "Come on, Lyss, we need to be out of here by six."

"Yes, boss," I muttered sarcastically as I moved Snowflake and put her on top of the laundry basket that had dirty washing in. I put our plates and dishes in the dishwasher, as it was the least I could do for mum was clear up especially as I was being a bad daughter right now, before heading upstairs.

From upstairs Chloe brought a small suitcase which contained everything she needed apparently whilst I brought the battered pink bag that I use when I go away for weekends. Chloe had mostly told me what to pack and I was glad because I wasn't very clued up on what was happening.

Pulling a hoodie on I grabbed my cars keys, gave a whispered goodbye to mum and dad and left the house. The car was packed with not only Chloe's stuff and mine, but Albus' sports bag and Lily's little suitcase as well.

The three bridesmaid dresses Chloe had also ordered off line with Lily's help, had been lying on the back seat of my car for the past two days. My yellow bug was on the drive with Chloe waiting for me along with two others, the three of them holding a large dress bag which I assumed was Chloe's dress.

I carefully took the bridesmaid dresses out allowing Chloe to get in whilst Albus and Lily held the big dress bag. It was at this moment that I was thankful our parents room looked over the back garden rather than the front.

"What excuse did you two spin your parents?" I asked as Lily climbed into the back off my car and I handed her the bridesmaid dresses which were also is bags, she draped them over her and Chloe as Albus proceeded to pass them the big one.

Once they were in, Albus and I got into the front.

"I didn't spin no lie, I simply said I was going out with friends."

I scoffed as I put my seatbelt on before starting the engine. "And they believed that, going out with friends at six in the morning. Yeah right."

"Fine," he huffed, "I left a note saying work had wanted me to come in."

I blinked as we pulled out of our road. "You have a job?" I hadn't meant it to come out like I was so surprised but he laughed anyway.

"Yeah in the Three Broomsticks, sometimes in one of uncle George's shops." Albus informed me shrugging.

"I said I was going out with Kate shopping," Lily piped up from the back. "She's meeting us there along with the twins and Hugo."

The car ride was boring as hell and despite the games Lily insisted on playing, I was looking forward to just getting to the hotel and having a nap. After getting lost, twice, we eventually found the place. It was grand looking on the outside, with a large front and so many windows I would probably lose count. When I pulled up to the private car park a very nice looking man in a suit helped register my car for the night, as well as allocating me a parking spot and having a concierge come and collect our bags when I mentioned we were a wedding party.

We rode up in the lift not having to worry about carrying our belongings thanks to our cute little concierge named Robin who had them on a golden trolley along with the dresses which were hung neatly. At the main reception we booked in and Robin then took us to our rooms.

We had three rooms which were on different floors, ours and the boys were on floor two whilst the other room was on floor four. I wasn't sure why we needed three rooms but I didn't like to question Chloe now on her wedding day, as I had barely shown interest in the planning. Well except for my dress, help with the boys suits, the cake and hair and make-up.

I thanked Robin with a money tip and an offer to come to the wedding which he declined.

"Well if you change your mind," I said as I made to shut the door. "You know where I am," I added with a wink which made him blush. Laughing once the door shut, I span around to investigate the room which had a double and a single bed.

Chloe was too busy fretting over the dresses to notice anything else and I sighed knowing I should help her. I took each of our bridesmaid dresses out of their bags and hung them up on the edge of the wardrobe. Together they looked nice but I wasn't so sure, I liked the colours but maybe not together. But like Chloe had said finding one colour to match my blonde hair, Lily's ginger and Kate's black was going to be hard.

"Sleeping arrangements?" I inquired as I eyed up the beds.

"Why do you think we booked three rooms, you three will be in here tonight and me and Lorcan will be in our own private room," Chloe replied without looking at me as she carefully hung her dress up, making sure it was still in the bag. I had yet to see it and I was anxiously waiting too.

Lily and Kate giggled while I pulled a disgusted face since I think I knew why they were giggling.

"Can I sleep now?" I questioned Chloe since I was pretty much in the dark on what was happening, plus it was still early.

I swear I heard her sigh and mutter something about it being her wedding day before she actually turned to look at me. "Yes, you can sleep, Lyss. But at half eight we're going shopping then coming back for breakfast before ten. Then we're making the most of the spa, the hairdresser comes at twelve. We'll get ready between half twelve to half one and then leave at half one to get to the registry office," she explained.

"Wake me up at quater past eight then," I mumbled as I kicked my shoes off and flopped onto the single bed. There was talk between them as I took my mobile out of my pocket, setting an alarm on it. Blocking out the others I shut my eyes.

**(*)**

My dreams had confused me big time, I swear that Albus had appeared in them which made me feel even more confused as well as speeding my heart rate up.

I was glad when I got woken up to go shopping. It was fun I admit, plus we did some of the posh shops. On the way back to the hotel we had stopped in a cute little vintage shop and Chloe bought us a necklace and matching bracelet each. Each one with different coloured gem stones to match our dresses.

Chloe was certainly a bit of a bridezilla and she insisted on her plan running like clockwork. We got back to the hotel with our purchases and put them back in our room before heading down for breakfast at ten to ten. All that shopping had made my stomach rumble despite my earlier breakfast and I happily tucked into a small cooked breakfast.

The boys joined us not long after and Chloe got all shy and moaned that Lorcan shouldn't see her before the wedding because of it being bad luck. We all told her to shut up, nicely of course, and to eat her food.

I admit so far it's been fun despite the early wake up call. It's strange knowing that in a few hours time Chloe will no longer be a Darcey, she'll be a Scamander. Albus kept looking at me and every now and again his foot would 'accidentally' brush my own under the table thanks to him sitting opposite me.

Although I don't think it was no accident that he was playing footsies with me. What worried me was that I was doing it right back at him.

**(*)**

Chloe appeared to be on auto pilot and was go-go-go from the moment we left the dining hall. I barely had time to digest my food when she wanted me to get my swimming stuff. The boys were apparently off to the hotel's gym before going to watch films, well it's nice to be a boy.

By the time our swim was over and we had mocktails in the hot tub (fancy I know!) and had a massage which was so good, it was twelve o'clock and I was exhausted.

I'm was starting to think that I'll have to save up so that I can either bring Ade and Chloe as part of a Christmas gift or maybe mum for her birthday. Or even Rose, Dom and Bri because it is so good and there seems to be a lot of hunky men around too. Which was always a plus!

Kate was having her hair done whilst myself and Lily were lounging on the double bed. As Chloe couldn't sit still she was wandering around the room. I was playing around on my phone texting Albus, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I called as I jumped up despite no one else moving.

Opening it I was so happy to see it was our room service in the form of Robin from earlier.

"Ladies, room service is here," he told us stumbling slightly over his words as he pushed the cart in that had fancy looking items on it.

The smell of food enticed Lily and Kate over whilst behind me Chloe grumbled about not having a photographer as she always wanted to have pictures of us getting ready together.

I partly shut the door behind me as I got my purse. Robin smiled as I tipped him once more.

"What?" I questioned. "Do you know some top notch photo guy who can come this instant and be happy with fifty quid."

"Sure! Although he's not so top notch as you put it. Y'see I take a photography course at University. I finish my shift now at half twelve and I have my camera with me as I was going to take some pictures in the park," Robin babbled as he twisted his hands together nervously.

My face lit up as I hugged him. "Robin you are a star!" I exclaimed as I put my hands either side of his face and kissed him smack bang in the middle of his forehead, just as I spotted Albus walking towards our room. "Can you come by when you've finished, I know she'd love ones of us before we leave the hotel."

He nodded, blushing from my unexpected kiss. "Sure thing."

After leaving the trolley with the food he backed off down the corridor. Albus' gaze followed him all the way until he turned the corner.

"I just came to see if you wanted to hit the bar, celebrate and all that," Albus mumbled.

I blushed for some reason, it was strange having Albus see me kiss some guy I've know for all of a morning, if that.

"I'd love to, but Chloe needs me before she completely freaks out," I replied.

He shrugged. "Maybe later then."

With that he walked off and I went back into the room with a weird feeling in my stomach.

**(*)**

Getting ready was a lot of fun and despite the fact Chloe, Kate and Lily were all still under age to drink. I got us a bottle of champagne because she's my sister and she needed to go out with a bang. Robin arrived at around twenty to one just as Chloe was getting her hair done. He had his fancy camera with him and took a few pictures of Chloe getting her hair and make-up done whilst myself, Kate and Lily sat on the double bed drinking the champagne as we our hair was all done.

Thanks to us all having either medium or long hair, we had it in curls with little clips each with a flower on in the same colour as our dresses pinning two side parts in the middle. We took turns going to get changed in the bathroom once the hairdresser was gone. Robin was talking to Chloe about what sort of pictures she'd like and whatever other stuff you have the photographer do at weddings. I'm no expert so don't bother asking me.

Our dresses were all the same; one shoulder with a flower on the strap and they came to just above the knee, each in a different colour. I was in pale pink, Kate had a mint green and Lily had pale blue. The necklaces Chloe had bought us earlier this morning were now situated around our necks and our shoes which matched our dresses and were very sparkly, were upon our feet.

In keeping with wedding tradition, I had presented Robin and his camera as the something borrowed whilst for the blue Lily and Kate had gotten her a garter. The three of us had chipped together to buy the something new in the form of a necklace with an infinity sign as a representation of her and Lorcan's love (yes it's sappy but Kate came up with the idea). And just before the hairdresser had gone I asked her to put a small hairpin with a jewelled flower on it, into Chloe's hair.

Looking down at it, she smiled as if remembering the times when we were little and mum did out hair with that pin. It was one of the ones that had been in her hair the day she got married as it was passed on from her mother and her mother's mother. I just hoped that I could sneak it back into mum's jewellery box without her realising it was ever gone.

I went to seek out the boys as Chloe had ordered me to leave as she didn't want me to see her dress yet. Knocking on the door of room two three eight, there was a grunt from within which sounded a lot like Hugo.

It was Albus who opened the door and I swear his mouth nearly hit the floor.

"What?" I questioned as he pulled himself together.

"Nothing, just..." he trailed off. "You look stunning, Lyss."

I smiled. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I replied as I took in his suit, crisp white shirt complete with pale pink tie. In fact he looked really good, better than normal. Maybe that was why it felt like there were butterflies having a party in my stomach.

Hugo, Lysander and Lorcan were all dressed similar to Albus, each with a different tie. Lysander had pale blue to match Lily's dress whilst Hugo had mint green to match Kate's. Lorcan had a plain black tie and I could instantly tell he was nervous from the way he was pacing the room.

"Lyss?" he questioned. "She's not having second thought is she?" he asked sounded panicked.

I shook my head. "Of course not, she just didn't want me to see her in her dress until she was ready."

I was surprised to see they were still watching films on the TV but then again they are boys, it's not like they would think of making sure they had important items.

"Have you got the rings?" I asked making sure that my thoughts were not about to come true.

Lysander nodded. "Yeah course I have, Alyssa. I'm not that useless."

"Which is why I'm looking after them," Albus muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

In reply I whispered sarcastically, "And where would we I be without you?"

"About to make a stupid decision to go skinny dipping in the black lake in the middle of winter," he retorted and I froze.

Somehow I don't think I'm ever going to live that dare down. My stupidest moment in seventh year was when I came up with a game of dares for my group of friends and some others, which were to last the whole school year.

My defining moment was probably when Dom dared me. It was days before we were due to break up for the Christmas holidays and we had snuck out of the castle and as reluctant as I was about him getting involved he did, so we got out with the help of Albus' Marauders Map. The girls were by the beech tree were I had left my clothes and headed to the water. One of them called 'and your underwear' and I was about to take it off when there was a hand on my shoulder.

Looking around I found the girls and my clothes had gone. As for the hand on my shoulder that was Albus, who stood there awkwardly as he said something about the lake being at freezing temperatures and I could get hypothermia and die. I guess he saved me from doing something really stupid but not as stupid as getting caught getting back in the castle, with me in my underwear and Albus' pyjama and him in just his pyjama bottoms.

My phone which was in my hand rang, bringing me out of my thoughts and stopping me from replying to Albus. I had a brief conversation with Kate saying Chloe was ready and I was to go back.

"You lot best head over to the registry office, Chloe's ready," I informed them as I made to leave their room. "Now, you best leave now."

Al put his hand on my arm. "Go, Lyss, I'll make them move." He smiled and I smiled back at him as I left.

When I knocked I could hear them inside, the door opened a crack allowing me to see Kate's face.

"You have to cover your eyes," she informed me. I did as she said and then she led me into the room. Kate positioned me in what felt like the middle of the room before saying, "Open your eyes."

I gasped when I saw her. She looked stunning, her long brown hair was in a braid, which came down over her left shoulder and along with the flower clip that was mum's, there were others dotted throughout the braid. Her dress was fitted at the waist and hips and just below her bust was a jewelled band. The bottom half was all ruffled and it made her look like a mermaid. It was so strange seeing her looking so grown up.

"Wow!" I breathed as I felt myself welling up. "Chlo, you look amazing. Come here." I hugged her as tight as I possibly could.

Breaking apart she laughed quietly. "Don't cry, Lyss, you'll only set me off."

I had forgotten about my phone, which was still in my hand until it beeped with a text from Albus.

_We've arrived. Al._

"They're there, Chlo, we best get going."

She nodded as she carefully dabbed at her eyes, as Lily picked up her bouquet of flowers as well as mine, whilst Kate carried her own and Chloe's. Chloe's had a mix of white, blue, pink and pale green flowers whilst mine was made up of pinks and purples. Kate's was made up of greens and whites whilst Lily had blues and yellows.

Robin took a few pictures before we left the room and whilst we were stood in the hotel's foyer before we left for the registry office.

**(*)**

The registry office was quite a nice looking building. There were columns out the front at the top of the steps, it was a bit dull in colour but I did like the domes on the top on either side. Chloe looked at me and smiled, her hand squeezing mine. I squeezed back as she blinked away a tear.

"You okay?" I whispered to her as Robin got out followed by Kate and Lily who went to pay the taxi driver, but he was refusing the money as he had a bride in the car.

Chloe sniffled. "I think so, I just wish mum, dad, Ade, Hayden and everyone else was here. It would make it beyond perfect," she murmured.

"I know," I agreed as I kissed her her forehead. "Come on lets go get you married."

"You're the best sister I could ask for." she murmured as I held up the bottom of her dress whilst the driver helped her out.

Once out, the five of us walked past the bustle of people on the street who smiled as they past and made our way up the steps. Despite it being nearly two in the afternoon there was a group of four girls and three guys outside the registry office, they didn't exactly looked dressed for a wedding, more a night out so I went to talk to them. Just to make sure there were enough of us, I asked if they would be witnesses and they agreed.

After introductions we went inside where we were directed to the second floor, room thirteen which was apparently on the end. The registrar was in the foyer ready to great us. She was clutching two bits of paper and asked for Chloe's permission slip and birth certificate which I handed over. After checking it with the letter I had borrowed from mum's shop which also had her signature on, she nodded and informed me that she'd take us upstairs.

Kate handed Chloe her bouquet and Lily passed me mine, as Robin wanted a picture of the four of us stood on the fancy staircase. We went up the middle stairs which then split into two going up either side. Just as we had been told, room thirteen was right on the end of the left. Robin went on ahead into the room to get in position for whatever he and Chloe had talked about, as well as those I had grabbed off the street.

"Ready?" I whispered as I made sure the bottom of her dress was all neat.

Chloe smiled brightly as she nodded. "Lets do this."

Kate and Lily stood in front of me ready and the doors opened at exactly two, according to the clock on the wall. The room itself was pretty big and to my surprise it was one that was under the dome that I had saw when we were outside meaning that there was a lot of sunlight streaming in. There was a white carpet going down the centre aisle and all of the chairs were white.

Once Kate and Lily had gone, I walked down next clutching my flowers tight, willing myself not to fall over. I swear as I walked past, one of the guys muttered, 'She looks hot.'

Chloe wasn't far behind me, I knew that from the look of utter joy on Lorcan's face, it was priceless. It was that moment I knew how much he loved my little sister, just from the look on his face. I went off to the left side, sitting in the front row next to Kate and Lily whilst the boys were sat on the right side. Albus smiled at me from where he sat next to Lysander who was by the aisle like me.

Turning back to the front the ceremony began.  
It was a bit boring, all weddings are aren't they? Then again I was ten, the last time I went to a wedding. Funnily enough it was here as well, only because uncle Michael and Kevin couldn't get married in a church. The registrar did the legal stuff before Chloe and Lorcan recited the vows they had written and exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may k-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Lorcan was already kissing Chloe. From behind us there were cheers and I smiled.

Next to me Kate handing me a tissue and I wasn't sure why but then I felt tears roll down my cheeks. They were happy tears not sad ones, Chloe was happy, I could see that from just one glance at her. They signed the register along with myself and Albus. I almost laughed when the two of them held it up proudly as Robin took a picture.

The newly wed couple left first followed by myself and Albus, Kate and Hugo and Lily and Lysander. Robin was still doing his thing with his camera and before we could go downstairs he took more photo's. After thanking the group I had nabbed off the street we left the building, greeted by a flurry of confetti as we came out the doors.

Once outside I hugged both her and Lorcan, he was family now after all. "Congratulations," I whispered in his ear as I tried not to cry any more.

"Let's go party!" Lorcan announced as he gathered up the bottom of Chloe's dress to carry so it wouldn't get dirty as she walked. Albus offered me his arm, which I took and we walked down the street together.

**(*)**

I hadn't noticed it before but there was a pub on the corner, called 'The Iron Horse'. Like the gentleman he is Lorcan held the door open for Chloe and there was a roar of excitement inside. I genuinely didn't have a clue as to what was going on until I entered. The pub was quite crowded as there appeared to be some muggle sporting game on one of the many TV's but having seen Chloe in her wedding dress there were cheers and shouts of 'congratulations' as we passed.

The room we had was fairly big and when Chloe and Lorcan entered a bunch of party poppers went off as well as more confetti.

I had to blink a few times because there was at least ten people here, I just about recognised a few as Chloe's friends and dorm mates from Hogwarts whilst the others were Lorcan's friends. There were three round tables set up with the fancy shenanigans you would expect as well as little place cards. It didn't come as much of a surprise that I was sat next to Albus after the earlier events of today. There were a few balloons and banners with 'just married' on dotted around the room.

Our meal was made up of three courses, soup, chicken dinner and my personal favourite chocolate fudge cake. It combines two of my favourite things chocolate and cake. In the corner a DJ was already set up in front of the dance floor. I had no idea how Chloe could have organised all of this because her dress looking like it could cost thousands and ours looked just as expensive but I know I only had to pay sixty quid.

I actually had no idea when or how he proposed and I suppose now it was a bit late to ask. I was pretty curious about how they managed to pay for all of this and I swear to Merlin if they confounded anyone to get out of paying (not that they would) I would give them hell.

Robin hung around so he could get the shots of the first dance and them cutting the cake which was two sponge tiers covered with white icing, that I had decorated with icing pens. Now that was fun and I don't think Chloe's noticed that I mucked up on the one side. Although I made sure that was hidden from her view.

I sat with him chatting and we exchanged phone numbers, I didn't care if he could do magic or not, he was genuinely a nice person. And once the DJ started playing music Robin asked me to dance. I don't think I've laughed so much, because it was both awkward yet funny at the same time. I swear at one point I saw Albus downing a shot of something as he glanced my way looking annoyed.

Robin's eyes widened when I pulled three crisp twenty pound notes from out of my bra and stuffed them into the little pocket on the front of his shirt. "For being a fabulous photographer and for making my sister's day a hundred times better," I told him.

"Can I have this dance?" Albus asked appearing at Robin's shoulder.

"Of course, I need to get my camera," Robin replied as Al took over, his one hand resting on my waist the other in my hand. It was a fairly slow song which I wasn't took happy about but I didn't really care.

After our dance we cleared the floor as Chloe and Lorcan took centre stage dancing to some soppy love song. I was pressed close to Albus as we watched them twirl and sway both grinning like Cheshire cats.

If that was what true love looked like, I really needed to get myself a boy like that.

**(*)**

The night seemed to pass in a bit of a blur and after leaving the pub around midnight we headed back to the hotel. Kate had took my flowers from me saying something about putting them in water for the night, so I stopped at the bar to have a quick drink with Albus as we were the only ones old enough.

On the way back up to our rooms, the strangest thing happened. As we left the bar I was babbling on about how maybe my mum was right and I do need a guy. But if I do get one I want him to look at me the same way that Lorcan had been looking at Chloe all day, that look just said it all really.

Albus said the weirdest thing in reply as we got into the lift. "Well maybe he's been staring at you all this time and you just never knew it."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm pretty sure I'd know."

"Really, Lyss?" he questioned as he closed the gap between us. "Are you sure?" he asked again as his face got very close to mine, so close in fact that his breath was tickling me.

I gulped. "I'm sure," I whispered before I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I did so. I didn't care that we were in a lift or that people could walk in, I didn't even care that I wasn't even drunk or that it was Albus Potter I was kissing.

I just knew that all those butterflies I had been getting were certainly alive and my whole body felt on fire whilst he was kissing me back. Our little bubble burst when there was a ding, meaning we had arrived on our floor.

I was breathing heavyily as I loosened my arms from around his neck and his one hand came from around my waist. Nothing was said as we left the lift, walking down the corridor until we came to a little nook where the door to the cleaners cupboard was. I backed up against the wall and Albus was soon in front of me, his hands running up my sides, snaking around my waist and getting lost in my hair. I was lost with the passion and heat between us, memories flooding back of that green eyes boy I'd been kissing at Ayli birthday and I completely forgot everything around us.

Resurfacing I went to say something but Albus put two fingers on my lips. "Shh," he whispered. "Don't say a word, Lyss. Don't ruin the moment."

I didn't argue but squealed when he scooped me in his arms and carried me bridal style the rest of the way to my room. I kicked my legs in protest at first so he would put me down. When he didn't and I still waved my legs, Albus kissed me some more to stop me.

Nothing was said between us as he loosened his grip on me, allowing me to jump down. He kissed my forehead. "Night, Lyss."

"Night, Albus," I muttered in reply, fumbling to get my room card out of my little clutch bag. I felt like I was on a high when I entered the room and I was surprised to see Chloe here, considering she and Lorcan now had their own room.

"You," I pointed my finger at Chloe trying to be quiet.

As from the looks of things Lily was already fast asleep on one half of the double bed and the light coming from the bathroom told me Kate would soon be following her.

"As much as I really don't want to think of this and I really don't," I told her. "It's your wedding night, it's bound to happen. But please for the love of Merlin use some sort of contraception because I am not seeing you be a mother, Chloe, at seventeen or eighteen. Okay."

Her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' and her cheeks suddenly had a pink tinge to them, as she realised I was on about sex. Chloe nodded. "Lyss, I promise we will. We're not stupid."

"Oh and another thing, swear to me now that you did not get married because you're already pregnant?" I asked as her hand hovered above the door handle.

"I told you before, Lyss, I'm not pregnant and I don't plan on being pregnant for at least a few years." Chloe explained as I watched her carefully, trying to spot any of the little things that she tends to do when she lies. "We're finishing Hogwarts and then we might go travelling, just me and Lorcan. Kids aren't in our equation just yet."

I let out a sigh of relief as I fiddled with the pin holding my hair together, letting it be free once more. "Loves you, Chlo."

She smiled. "Loves you too and thank you for today."

Chloe then left as Kate came out the bathroom, I grabbed my night stuff and went to get changed, climbing in bed next to Lily as Kate had taken the single.

My thoughts were of Albus, my lips still tingling from his kisses.

The second I hit the pillow, my eyes shut and I mumbled, "Good night."

**A/N Boom! Chloe and Lorcan are married and Lyss and Albus are slowly getting it on! Chloe's dress and the bridesmaids can be found on my blog (Link is on my author's page). Also Kayla (ohmymerlin) you are literally a star for all the tips, thank you so much!**

**Tell me what you think using the little box below, it's looking a little hungry so feed it up!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine.**

**Fights, Exploding Mothers And A Confession.**

* * *

Chloe has been married three days and she still hasn't said a word to mum and dad about it. And mum clearly has not seen the rings on Chloe's finger either. I asked about a honeymoon because that's usually what happens after a wedding and she told me they'll go travelling after finishing school.

Having been off for four days I've gotten so used to having a lie-in and getting a good nights sleep for a change that I was surprised at all the noise which woke me up. Considering our room is as far away from the stairs as possible, only mum's voice could do that.

Groggily I looked over at Chloe's clock, twelve am. Well at least it's not seven, I thought as I rolled out of bed. Grabbing a hoodie from the ever growing pile of clothes on the chair in front of my desk I pulled it on as I proceeded to go downstairs.

Someone knocked on the front door as I got to the bottom step. Answering it I found my uncle Michael Corner (mum's younger brother) and his husband Kevin Grayson.

"Alyssa!" he greeted as he hugged me tight. "My, you look so grown up since the last time we saw you."

Bear in mind that was only last month.

"Uncle Mike," I replied. "You do too and you uncle Kevin."

Kevin hugged me as well, but not as tight. "There's my Alyssa." Kevin grinned. "Looking fabulous as always. Pyjama shorts and a hoodie, must be the latest fashion, Mike," he commented on my look as he held me at arms length.

I laughed. "You bet. Just you wait, I'll have Ayli coming up with designs and when it's in the shops I know who to thank."

He twirled me in a circle and I couldn't help but smile. Mum's voice echoed out of the living room ruining our little bubble.

"What's up with that mother of yours?" Uncle Michael asked.

"Um," I hesitated even though I had a slight inkling of what it was about since Chloe wasn't in our room when I woke up. Peering in through the living room door it was not a pretty scene.

"ALYSSA!" Mum growled having seen me. "Sit!"

I didn't dare answer as my uncles followed me in.

"Holly?" Uncle Michael questioned." What's going on?"

Chloe was curled up in the chair and I could see she was crying silently.

"This is what's going on," she replied. "I found this." She held up a CD case and I frowned as she showed it to Chloe. "On your bed when I went to change it earlier. What I want to know, is why it's a wedding video of you and that boyfriend of yours?"

In her other hand she had the remote for the TV and with the press of a button it came to life. It started with Kate and Lily walking down followed by myself then Chloe. It looked amazing and Robin sure did a good job. Mum fast forwarded it to the vows and let it play as Chloe and Lorcan said I do.

I stayed silent, mum definitely knows. There's no going back now. Chloe is going to be in deep shit and so am I.

Mum paused it, the living room being totally silent.

Uncle Kevin broke the silence as he rushed over to my sister and hugged her. "Oh honey, you look fabulous! That dress is amazing, where was it from?"

I smiled, I could have hugged uncle Kevin so much right now.

Mum coughed getting our attention. "That is not the point, Kevin," she snapped. "Why is my seventeen year old daughter getting married without my permission?"

I was surprised that Chloe spoke. "We're in love! How old were you when you and dad got together the first time? My age!"

"That defies my point Chloe, we only lasted six months. It wasn't until we were older did we get back together and eventually we got married." Mum protested.

Chloe scoffed. "You only got married because you were pregnant with Ade!"

"No, Chloe. I might have been pregnant but we were engaged before that. We were engaged in the August, Ade was conceived in the September. So don't spin me lies." Argued mum as she shared stuff I really didn't need to know.

"I know what I'm doing," Chloe shot back as her voice started cracking. "We love each other that's all that matters, our age doesn't. I'm old enough to know what's best for me and it's Lorcan. I know what love is so spare me the lecture mum. You're only disapproving because you think he's 's not like you can stop us from seeing each other since we go back to school soon anyway and I'll see him everyday. I'm legally married now so get over it."

A sob escaped her lips as she stood up and pushed past mum as our uncles had gotten out of the way. I tried to edge out of the room without mum noticing so I could go after Chloe but she spotted me.

"Not so fast, Alyssa," called mum. "You're going to explain who gave her permission and why you were in that wedding video as well."

Gulping I sat down in the chair Chloe had vacated as my uncles followed suit, taking seats on the sofa.

Taking a deep breath I started from the beginning . "Chloe asked me to sign the form I said no. She tricked you into signing it and you did without a second glance as Carrie was wanting your attention. Chloe asked me to help, I couldn't exactly say no as she's my sister so I did, I was her chief bridesmaid. I wasn't sure about them doing this either but just from the look on his face when he saw Chloe coming down that aisle and when they had their first dance it was pure adoration. He loves her mum and she loves him," I said as I finished explaining.

Mum sighed as she dropped onto the smaller sofa.

"Alyssa's right, Holly. I've never seen Chloe as happy as she is since she started dating that boy. Lorcan is he called?" Uncle Michael cut in.

"I wish she'd have told me that's all, Lyssa. I wouldn't have minded if she actually asked, she's nearly eighteen so she should be treated like a grown up. As long as he makes her happy and she isn't pregnant I'd have been fine with it," Mum admitted which shocked me.

I laughed. "That's exactly what I said."

Mum glared at me and I shut my mouth quick, she wasn't ready for jokes about this, just yet.

"Go and find her, Alyssa, tell her we need to talk and that I'm sorry."

I nodded as I moved quickly in case she suddenly got to the topic of 'Alyssa needs a man and has to get married'.

**(*)**

Once I was dressed, I headed to the most obvious place I knew Chloe could be. Next door with Lily. I rang the doorbell only to get no answer, I rang it once more just in case but still no one came. Having just turned around to leave I heard the door open.

"Chill will you. Oh it's you, Lyss."

I turned back around to see Albus stood there in nothing but a towel, another around his shoulders and his hair all flat and dripping wet. Merlin's beard, why is he always wearing a sodding towel?

"Sorry," I apologised. "Was Chloe here? Mum kind of found out about the wedding."

Shrugging he explained. "Sorry, Lyss. I was in the shower. I did hear Lily and Chloe's voices though. Check the kitchen there might be a note knowing Lily," he offered as opened the door allowing me. I smiled in thanks as I went into the kitchen. On the kitchen worktop was a scribbled note. Picking it up I read;

_Whoever reads this,_

_I've gone out with Chloe, she needed cheering up. Be back in a few hours. Love Lily x_

I sighed and pulled my phone of out my pocket.

"Any luck?" Albus asked as he popped up.

I shook my head, concentrating as I text Chloe; _Mums sorry, come back please. Lyss xx_

"Thanks though, Albus." I smiled trying not to stare at his body too much.

He was looking through the fridge as he said, "Lyss, why do you call me Albus? Everyone calls me Al, no one ever calls me Albus unless I'm in trouble."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that, I've always done it even when we were little. It started as Albie when we were really little until I could say Albus. I shrugged. "It's your name isn't it."

"Yeah but your name is Alyssa yet people call you Lyss or Lyssa," he pointed out as he helped himself to a glass of orange juice.

"Just habit I guess, Chloe, Caine and Carrie could never say 'Alyssa' properly so they just called me Lyss or Lyssa. Others picked up on it, I guess. I don't mind," I answered.

"That doesn't answer my question," Albus called to me as he left the kitchen leaving me alone, wondering what he meant and whether or not his parents were around. I followed him as he headed upstairs and went into his room only to find he wasn't there. I frowned wondering where on earth he could be. Turning my attention to his bookshelves I started looking at what books he liked as I waited.

I was surprised at finding familiar author's or seeing the spines of books that were identical to the ones on my book shelves. Just like Rose, Albus has a love of books and reading, although I think either myself or Rose could rival his collection.

"Found anything you like?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped causing me to drop the book in my hand. Bending down to pick it up, it was on closer inspection I found it was lime green and purple. On the cover was a picture that I recognised but I couldn't quite think where from.

"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, by Rita Skeeter," I read as I turned the book over to read the back cover. "Hey, isn't this Hogwarts old head?" I mused as I remembered.

Looking up at Albus, I found him dressed in shorts and a Quidditch top. "Yeah and he's my one of my name sakes."

I blinked as if only now realising it. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "Albus!"

His bed creaked slightly as he jumped on it, I turned around with the book still in hand fascinated by it. The spine was partly cracked and the most thumbed pages were those with the photo's on them. I sat next to Albus as I opened it up, reading the first page. I was oblivious as to what Albus said to me until he poked me in the side making me squeal.

"Once you're done, how about a game? You can wait for Chloe here if you like," he offered as he held up a controller.

I smiled. "Sure thing. But can we do something else that doesn't kill zombies, I'm a bit fed up of having to bash heads and brains."

Albus laughed as he got off the bed, listing a bunch of games I had never heard of.

"That one," I shouted at random pointing to the one that had a go kart on the front. I turned my attention back to the book whilst he set him up, humming as I read. I was really intrigued by the old headmaster.

"How come you have this?" I wondered.

"Dad gave it to me," Albus replied. "I was curious about my name sakes and after seeing their portraits at Hogwarts I wanted to know everything about them."

I put it down on his bedside table, being careful of the lamp as the music on the game started. I secretly wondered if I could borrow the book as I pressed the button on the controller and we started to play the racing game I had chosen.

**(*)**

"Do you fancy going somewhere tonight, just the two of us?" Albus asked as he paused the game we were playing.

I looked at him for a moment before replying. "What, like a date?"

He laughed. "Only if you want it to be."

I shrugged. "Okay then, only if I can borrow the book?" I replied pointing to where I had left it hours ago. He nodded and I picked it up as I swung my legs off the side of the bed to get up. "I best get home, Chloe's not appeared or even answered my text. Mums probably going crazy."

Albus didn't move as I went to his window and opened it, he laughed as I put my leg through and climbed out.

"Y'know we have a front door?"

I poked my tongue out at him. "It's easier this way and quicker."

My window was still open a fraction as it had been really warm last night. Pulling it up even further I climbed in, waving goodbye. Closing the window behind me I put the book on my bed and headed downstairs.

"Alyssa!" Mum exclaimed looking up from uncle Michael's shoulder when she saw me enter the living room. From the look of she had been crying. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't find her, she's not replying to my texts either," I explained leaving out the fact I spent most of my time with Albus.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Alyssa, for trying at least. Go have fun yourself."

I nodded at mums dismissal and left, heading back to my room. To my surprise I found Chloe climbing in through the window like I had moments before.

"Chlo, are you okay?" I questioned as I ran to hug her. She muttered something but I didn't here her. "Mum wants to talk, not yell, just talk. She'd have preferred if you told her, that's why she's mad, because you went behind her back. I have stuff to tell you," I said, trying not to smile.

Breaking apart she perked up, watching me closely she sat on her bed. "What stuff?"

I bit my lip before answering. " I have a date."

She gasped. "With who? Not another weirdo that mum's set up up with?"

"No," I replied hesitating about the next bit. "With Albus."

Chloe's blue eyes grew wide, her mouth dropping open as she stuttered to speak. "Wait let me get this straight, you have a date with Albus. As in my best friends Lily's brother. As in Albus from next door?" Chloe questioned me. I nodded and she squealed. "I need details and we have to find you an outfit!"

"First you have to talk to mum."

Chloe sighed as she stood up, I linked my arm through hers as we left our room.

"I have to talk to mum," she repeated as I pulled her downstairs with me.

**(*)**

Surprisingly mum and Chloe's talk went fine and even dad was kind of okay about it when he got told as soon as he got home from work. Mind you, he was seriously miffed at the fact he couldn't walk her down the aisle. I was in shock that they were taking this rather calmly, I mean I knew they were seriously not impressed but still they didn't even ground her!

In our family news travels fast, which is why I found Ade sat on my bed talking to Chloe who was on hers, when I entered our room. Ade looked up from admiring Chloe's ring as she watched me cross the room. I joined Ade considering she was on my bed but nearly fell off when she elbowed me sharply in the side. I flailed for a moment before she saved me, smirking as she did so.

"What's this then?" Ade questioned. "First Chloe goes and gets married and now you have a date with a hunky boy. The boy next door in fact?" she teased.

I nudged her right back. "Oh haha. Albus is just the boy next door, nothing more."

"Yeah but you kissed him," Chloe blurted out and I shot her a look.

Ade stared at me, open mouthed. "Oh really now. Come on we're going shopping," she insisted as she stood up. "Up!" she ordered as she clapped her hands.

I looked at Chloe to see if she would help me get out of it but she smiled.

"Come on, Lyss. You need something that will blow his mind tonight. Lets go."

Before I knew it I was being frog marched to my car despite my protests about Ade having to look after Hayden or that I didn't need a new outfit.

Ade sighed before explaining. "Hayden is with Deano, I took him over before coming here since I heard Chloe's news."

"Urgh," I groaned, pulling my keys out as I got into my yellow bug. "Where to then?" I dared to ask once both my sisters were inside the car. I was a bit annoyed since myself and Albus are friends, sure we've kissed and he said some weird things to me after the wedding, but that's it. Just friends.

From where sat next to me Ade smiled. "Where else, Lyss?"

I smiled knowing where she meant.

"Finnigan's Fairytales," the three of us said in unison before laughing as I started the engine.

**(*)**

Having been forced to park halfway up the street I could feel excitement building up inside of me as we approached the little boutique with it's name in dazzling lights. _'Finnigan's Fairytales... No dream too big and no wish too small. Step inside and all your dreams will come true.'_

I loved Ayli for coming up the slogan, it was perfect and ever so true. In the window on the left there was a gorgeous lace wedding dress which I knew Ayli had helped with, since she had asked for advice on it a long time ago. It was so strange to see it there in all its glory because it was so beautiful. Ayli sure has a talent and I couldn't have been prouder of my best friend.

Whilst on the right there was a variety of shoes, some which had been custom made others which would most likely match a dress that could be found inside. The shop may have looked small from the outside it was huge inside and that had nothing to do with magic. The bell on the door tinkled as we entered and from where she was sat behind the counter with the till, Ayli's head perked up.

"Alyssa!" she exclaimed when she saw me, standing up and coming over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Dress shopping," Chloe replied as one of the spotlights made the ring on her finger glint in the light.

Ayli's jaw dropped, whilst she had heard everything from me just yesterday she still couldn't believe Chloe was married. Hell even I was still trying to believe it.

"For?" Ayli probed.

"Alyssa," Ade replied as she wandered off to the section of short dresses, which ranged in colour. "She has a date."

Ayli's face literally lit up like a kid at Christmas. "With who?"

"Albus," I muttered as I brushed my fingers along the edges off the rail containing some of the longer dresses. The differences of the fabrics under my touch felt nice and I heard Ayli gasp, causing me to turn around. Her face was a picture needless to say.

"OH MY GOD, ALYSSA!" Ayli cried out as she jumped up and down on the spot from excitement. She came running over and hugged me. "SQUEEE! I can't believe it! AT LAST!"

"What's all the shouting for, Ayli?" came a voice as her mother Niamh came down from the back of the shop, looking around cautiously. Having seen us she smiled. "Afternoon, girls."

I smiled back as Ayli explained my predicament. "Alyssa needs a dress. For a date tonight. Something jaw dropping, but not over the top. It's too late now to make something for her."

Her mother smiled widely as she rubbed her hands together, before pinning her brown hair up on the back of her head. "There's bound to be something here for Alyssa."

I watched as Niamh set to work as she went through rail after rail, muttering to herself. Every now and again she would pass a dress back to Ayli who would hand it up on the rail near the big mirror in the centre of the room. I wandered over to where Ayli had been sat at the counter, her sketch pad laid out. I guessed she was drawing items for the summer collection next year since there were swim suits and pretty floaty dresses.

In my mind it took forever but in real time it had taken forty-five minutes for Niamh to pick out six dresses she thought would suit me, in variety of colours and lengths.

"Off you go," Ade instructed me as Ayli carried the dresses down to the changing rooms.

"These ones are all from my collection, you may even remember a few since you helped me with them," Ayli said as she shut the curtain on my cubicle.

I sighed, stripping down to my underwear before trying on the first one. It was leopard print and far too tight for my liking, not too mention short. I wasn't happy about having both my boobs and legs exposed at once. I walked out back to where they were sat on the fancy velvet sofa and Niamh who was in the high back golden chair, which almost looked like a throne. She studied me for a moment, then shook her head.

"A lady never has both her assets out," Niamh announced as I saw Ayli mouth the same thing in time with her mother. "Next one."

The second wasn't so bad since it was longer at least, the fact that it was yellow was another story. Both the third and the fourth were vetoed by the others. But I just knew when I put the fifth one on it was perfect.

I walked out to the mirror confidently and from the look on their faces it looked as perfect as I felt in it. The turquoise blue dress came to just above my knee, hugging my body in a good way, unlike that first dress. It had a peplem waist and I was glad I had the boobs to hold it up, since it was strapless. The whole thing was covered with a delicate lace in the same colour and I felt like I was in love with it.

"You know those silver heels you own," Chloe spoke as she watched me twirl in the mirror. "Wear them with it, you can borrow my silver bag."

I smiled in thanks as Ayli came over, pulling my hair out of the ponytail it had been in, letting flow over my shoulders. It looked even better against the colour of the dress and I smiled. He better not be taking me to some fast food restaurant, I thought as I twirled some more.

**(*)**

The butterflies in my stomach were going wild. I don't think I've been so nervous in my life, well except maybe when I took my OWL's and NEWT's.

"You'll be fine," Chloe assured me as I looked myself up and down in the mirror on my wardrobe.

I groaned wishing I wasn't this nervous. I've never been this nervous for a date before, maybe it was because those idiots never meant anything but this was Albus; my ex best friend and the boy next door.

"Come on," she said as she got up off her bed, taking my arm and guiding me not only away from the mirror but our room.

As if on cue, whilst we were at the top of the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Chloe yelled running down in front of me as I teetered carefully on my heels. She opened it and I think my heart may have skipped a beat.

Albus Potter could scrub up, pretty damn well. He had on black jeans along with a white shirt and a tie the exact same colour as my dress. My eyes glanced from it to Chloe who shrugged, she had something to do with it, for sure.

Chloe was smirking as I came down the last few steps and the second Albus saw me he smiled brightly.

"Wow," he breathed as I shrugged into the little black cardigan Ayli had suggested.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded as he ran a hand through his messy hair before offering me his arm, which I took.

Leaving the house, from behind us I heard Chloe call, "Have fun!"

I felt like this was a dream as Albus told me to hold on. Closing my eyes I felt the ground move from beneath my feet. It didn't take long for solid ground to appear allowing me to open my eyes. We were in an alley way between two buildings. I was guessing they were food places because my senses were high-tend from the mixture of smells.

Where ever we were I had never been here before. It was all new to me and I tried to take in as much as possible. The sound of water could be heard and in the distance I could make out boats, we were definitely not in London now.

"This place is amazing," I whispered as those passed us without even a second glance at Albus.

He smiled, his bright green eyes twinkled as we were stood under a canopy that was adorned with fairy lights. "You like curry right?"

I nodded. "I don't like it, I love it."

A look of relief crossed his face as he guided me towards the doors of the restaurant. "Let's eat then."

**(*)**

After our meal, Albus took me to a cocktail bar which neither of us were fond of which is why we swapped it for somewhere more close to home and very familiar. The Golden Lion was packed considering it was Friday night. All the normal regulars I usually saw were there, along with others enjoying their night out.

Briana was on shift at the bar and she was the one bringing us drinks over, since Albus has asked ever so nicely. Our meal had been uneventful and there was never a dull or awkward moment, the conversations just flowed between us.

Albus smiled at me as he pointed to the line of twelve shots, in front of us. Six for him and six for me. "Let's play I have never."

My drunk self agreed whilst I was inwardly cringing because I wouldn't have played this other wise.

"I have never had a crush on a friend."

Both of us took a shot and I was as surprised as him.

"Okaaayy," I drawled. "My turn. I have never... snogged one of my best friends."

I didn't move but he did, downing the shot before looking at me.

"Who?" I asked wondering if I would regret it.

"Don't look so worried." He laughed. "It was only Scorpius and it was a dare."

Snorting into my pint of cider and black I practically inhaled half of it. Coughing like crazy, he patted me on the back. His fingers lingering longer that they probably should have, brushing against my bare skin sending shivers down my spine.

On and on it went as we took turns with the 'I have never' game until all our shots were gone. As the night went on and the alcohol flowed, I honestly thought it would be possible to run out of things to talk about but somehow we ended up on the subject of our Hogwarts years.

That was when things got awkward and I probably blushed more times, that it's humanly possible.

I really didn't know if it was because he was drunk or not, but for a drunk person he spoke pretty damn clear.

"Lyss, I love you," Albus started to say over the roar of those playing darts near by. "I always have. It's killed me for the past seven and bit years knowing that we haven't spoken. That we haven't had the same relationship as we did when we were kids."

I drank my pint, trying not to inhale it this time as I felt my cheeks start to burn. I hated it too. He used to be my best friend and one day he just wasn't there.

"I hated myself for being put in Slytherin house," he went on. "Because we had always said we'd be in the same house; Gryffindor. Not only that I was supposed to follow James into Gryffindor as well, just like mum and dad had been. I wanted to be a Gryffie so bad after all the stories James had told about how great it was."

Even under the influence of drink, I didn't have a clue as to what I could say to that. He loved me? I was trying to process so many things at once that it didn't seem to be making a dent in my brain.

Leaning forward he pulled me closer to him, so close that I was nearly sat on his lap. Pausing he waiting to see if I would move or pull back but I stayed absolutely still, all except for my hand which I rested on his thigh.

"Lyss, you're so, so, _so _beautiful you know that," Albus whispered into my ear his warm breath tickling my cheek.

"You're not like the others," I told him unaware of how I was making my lips spill the information I had kept to myself. "The other crappy dates, that is. You're you and I love it."

Surprised at myself I fuelled my amazement by leaning forward, tipping his head back. His green eyes stared right into my own, arms wrapping around me making me feel like I was hold. Ignoring the reasoning in my head, my heart was what led me to kiss him. Brushing my lips to his, tasting the familiar beer on them. We may have been drunk but there was nothing sloppy about these kisses, there was passion behind them and the way my body reacted was as if it were not my own.

The urgency of the kisses became apparent when I climbed on to his lap. And even with those around us I was happy to run my hands up under his shirts, tracing the hard lines of his muscles.

"Lets go," I murmured as I pulled away suddenly feeling as if someone was staring at me. Sure enough over at the bar Briana was staring at me open mouthed. Albus went over and paid the tab we had created in the short space of time, offering me his arm when he got back.

Smiling like an idiot I took it. There was a cool breeze as we exited the pub surrounded by those who like us were drunk. I giggled when he pulled me down into an alley, holding on even tighter to him as I guessed what he was going to do.

I didn't even think it was possible to apparate when drunk without splinching but somehow we did it. I checked myself over when we stopped and took in my surroundings. I was thinking it was Albus' bedroom as I recognised the pictures but I wasn't one hundred per cent sure.

He pulled off his jacket and kicked his shoes off as I took my own cardigan off, putting it on the chair at his desk. I followed him and kicked my heels off, dropping my clutch on the floor beside it before going over to Albus.

The only light was from the moon which was illuminating his room through the window. In a split second we were inches apart from one another. I was fumbling with his tie trying to get it off as smoothly as I could.

Albus just laughed at me as he whipped it off with ease. I fell against him, my body practically moulding against his, arms snaking around my waist. We fell backwards on to his bed a mess of limbs. Our clothes were soon shed, shame really since I really liked that dress, as the fire inside me raged from Albus' touch. Tonight was definitely filled with weirdness but I liked it. I liked it even more when I found myself pressed up against Albus' body, with him trailing kisses down my neck.

Whatever had once happened between us was long forgotten, as was the thought of sleep.

**A/N Oh look at that, Albus and Alyssa happened. Whoo! Not too mention Albus and his little bombshell about his feelings for Alyssa. Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten.**

**Realisations, Talks And Chocolate Biscuits.**

* * *

What little sleep I got, it was completely dream free. My head was pounding as sunshine poured in through the window and I wanted to do nothing but bury my head under my pillow. Then I realised a lot of things. Not only was I aware I wasn't the only person in bed, thanks to the arm that was holding me, but that I was naked too. Flashes of the night before came back to me as I suppressed a groan, rolling over I saw a pair of green eyes blinking back at me.

"Morning," Albus whispered.

I couldn't help but stare at him, trying to gather my thoughts. "D-d-did we..." I trailed off feeling embarrassed. "Um, did we y'know?"

"I think so?" he replied as his brow furrowed. "I mean I'm guessing we did." His gaze travelled from my eyes right down to my toes and despite the fact I, thankfully, had a quilt over me, I felt myself blush. I heard him chuckle as I averted my gaze. Actually, correction I _felt _him chuckle. "You're cute when you blush."

Hitting his chest in retaliation only made him laugh some more.

"I meant what I said last night."

Now that scared me more than the fact we were both completely stark naked in his bed.

As I shook my head at him, the curls that were still intact bounced away. "Don't," I pleaded in a low voice. "Don't say it. Please."

"Denying things only makes it worse. Trust me. I've tried denying it for three, nearly four years, Lyss."

Inwardly I groaned, if it had been that long since he 'liked me' why had he never said anything before.

Because, a voice in my head decided to remind me, you didn't speak for nearly seven years.

Out of no where, the smell of bacon became a lot more prominent and things became very real when there was a knock on his door. On impulse I buried my head under the pillow, pulling the quilt up so that I was totally covered.

"Not so loud," Albus moaned as the door creaked open.

I could hear his mother's voice scolding him, saying it was his own fault for drinking and then she cut off abruptly. "I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast?" Ginny told him sounding flustered all of a sudden.

Above me Albus yawned before replying. "I'll be down shortly, mum. Thanks."

No sooner than I heard the door click shut, Albus was trying to pry the covers down. I was contemplating kneeing him where it would hurt as I waited it out, trying to stop him from exposing me. Having counted five minutes in my head I resurfaced, greeted by him looking at me with both amusement and confusion.

"Do you think she knew it was me?"

"Yeah, Lyss, mum knew it was you just from the shoes and underwear on my floor," Albus said sarcastically as I hit him lightly again.

"Shut up," I grumbled as I found myself relaxing at his touch, his fingers tracing light patterns across my bare shoulder, before running down my right arm. He paused at my wrist, lifting my arm up to examine it.

"I never knew this was here," he murmured as he brushed over my tattoo.

I pulled a face. "Urgh, it was an impulse thing to do as soon as I turned eighteen. That and I knew getting one would piss off mum."

"You little rebel!" Albus mocked as he traced each word and then the love heart that sat underneath. "Live, laugh, love?" he questioned.

"Like I said it was an impulse thing and well it's true. I live my life with laughter and love. Have you got any?" I asked him turning to actually look at him. That earned me complete silence and made me ever more curious. "Well?" I prompted as I poked him.

Like me he seemed embarrassed about it as well.

"Yeah, I do. Though unlike you, my mother will never know about it."

Propping myself on my elbow I looked down at him. "What is it then? More importantly where?"

"Boy you're chatty this morning considering we're hungover. Can I go and get breakfast now? Mum's is famous for curing hangovers."

I shook my head, regretting it instantly. "I am not facing your parents, since your mum just seen me in your bed. Any way what tattoo have you got?"

Albus groaned again. "You're not letting me leave without knowing are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's a snake, a green cartoon snake wearing a Slytherin tie." I stifled my laugh as he rolled onto his back. "Come on breakfast."

I was still laughing as he pushed back the covers searching on his floor for clothing. Out of the corner of my eye when he stood up, pulling his boxers up I caught sight of a little green snake on his left bum cheek which made me laugh even harder.

"Happy now?" Albus asked as he wandered across his room, picking our clothes up, throwing my own underwear at me, before pulling on a pair of highly creased jeans.

"Hey!" I protested. "I am now, yes. It's cute."

"What my bum or the snake?"

"Both!" I answered without even thinking, then slapped my hand over my mouth which made him laugh.

As he pulled on a polo shirt Albus said, "Come on, get dressed."

"I am not going to have breakfast in last nights clothes," I told him as I shimmied into my own underwear whilst I was still under the covers.

I swear he rolled his eyes at me before turning to look through a pile of what must have been clean clothes. A flash of green came flying my way and I just about caught it, holding it at arms length I found myself staring at a green and silver Quidditch top with the word 'Potter' and number seven on the back. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"What? Afraid you're suddenly going to go bad? Is _this _Slytherin a bad influence on you?" he mocked as he proceeded to steal the quilt leaving me feeling exposed.

I squealed as I tried and failed to grab it back. My stomach filled the silence as it emitted a low rumble and I gave in pulling the top over my head, much to Albus' pleasure since he stood leaning against his door, smirking at me. I was just thankful it was long enough to cover me

"Ass hole," I muttered under my breath as I passed him. In retaliation he slapped my own ass causing me to squeal. I turned back on him pointing my finger hoping that I would come across as menacing. Instead he just smirked at me some more, running one hand through his ever messy hair.

Before I knew it he pulled me closer to him, so close that out faces were inches from one another. I wasn't fast enough to pull away even if my head was telling me to but I couldn't, his eyes were mesmerizing. Every touch was gentle and I honestly felt like I could have been drifting on a cloud. His lips meshed against mine and rather than leaving my arms at my sides, I my arms around his neck one handing running through his hair.

Breaking apart he just looked at me for a moment, before saying, "C'mon time for breakfast."

"You're definitely a bad influence," I told him as I followed, making sure that the top was staying down and not exposing my bottom.

**(*)**

Breakfast was an awkward affair that's for sure. I don't think neither Harry or Ginny expected it to be _me _trailing behind Albus awkwardly, unsure of what to do. In fact Ginny nearly dropped the frying pan she was holding as she tipped bacon out onto a plate.

"Morning," Albus grumbled as he sat down at the dining table, where his father was sat reading a copy of The Daily Prophet.

My eyes glanced to the clock that took pride of place on the wall behind where Harry sat. Just like the one I was so used to seeing at Albus' grandparents this one was pretty similar. The six hands with each of the Potter's and Teddy's faces on were all at various points on the clock, the most being at twelve which was 'home'. Hanging underneath it like a pendulum there was a smaller clock face with actual numbers. Eight forty, I read. Was that really the time? I wondered because it sure felt later than that.

"Morning, Al. Alyssa," Harry greeted as he stood up, folding the paper.

I smiled at Harry, feeling incredibly self-conscious in Albus' top. "Morning, Mr Potter."

Ginny came over levitating a number of plates with various items on them. "Help yourself kids, and Al do offer Alyssa a drink would you."

Albus mumbled something as his mother left us alone, soon followed by her husband who bade us goodbye as he was off to work. Ginny's voice echoed as she called to both James and Lily than breakfast was on the table.

"Good night was it?" Ginny asked her son curiously when she came back in, eyeing me from where she was took a seat opposite us.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't think either of us could think straight, which is why Lyss stayed over."

His mother nodded, a knowing smile on her lips. The sound of scuffling and arguing turned the attention off myself and Albus and I was kind of thankful for what he said. I just hoped Ginny didn't think we had done, what we had actually done, talk about embarrassing.

"Oi!" James protested as Lily elbowed him before zipping past, jumping into a seat at the table.

Pulling her pink dressing gown around her, she reached over for a plate adding hash browns and an egg to it. I don't think it registered to her that I was here for a moment.

"Morning," James greeted, looking half asleep as he ran a hand through his ruffled black hair, making me think of how the brothers were so similar. He wandered off into the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, to which Lily complained at him.

"Can't you at least put some clothes on, Al managed to get dressed and-" Her words were cut off as she emitted a squeak, having seen me. "Alyssa?"

I kept my head down, focusing on the food on my plate. "Hey, Lily," I said sheepishly.

I could feel her eyes on me, as her mouth opened and closed again and again. I felt Albus' leg brush mine as he moved it, kicking Lily which made her groan in pain.

"Is it always this mad?" I asked Albus in a low voice as Lily retaliated, kicking him back.

Due to his mouth be full he simply nodded, ignoring Lily's kick. After swallowing he said, "Surely you remember those summer day at nana and granddad's. Fights over breakfast or who was getting the bathroom next." He smiled as he reminisced and I felt both happy and sad. They had been good times that we had at The Burrow, especially with all his cousins and some of their friends.

Once breakfast was over I went on up to Albus' room, I could hear Lily bombarding him with questions the second I left. Grabbing my dress from where Albus had put it on his desk, I unlocked and lifted the window up before climbing out, picking my shoes and bag up as well. I shut it as best I could, knowing Al would probably do it when he got back to his room. As I was halfway across the roof I heard my name being said. Looking back it was Albus, of course.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home," I stated, not wanting to do the walk of shame in front of my own parents and even worse my siblings, especially Chloe. She'd probably just look at me with a smug grin.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant why through the window? We do have a front door, Lyss. Anyway how come you're the one always climbing in through _my _window. I thought the boy was supposed chase the girl, not the other way around?"

I laughed. "Get with the times, Albus, I could ask you to marry me if I wanted too and no one would bat an eyelid," I said jokingly then froze.

There was complete silence between us before he laughed. "I'm going to hold you to that one day, Alyssa Darcey."

I said nothing as I found the gap, praying Chloe had left it unlocked for me and lifted my bedroom window up, climbing in. As I did I wondered if he was joking or if he was deadly serious. Once I was in my room I fumbled with the window locks, my mind still whirring.

**(*)**

This morning was incredibly weird, actually I don't even think weird covers it. Not only did I sleep with Albus but we acted like it was no big deal and then I had breakfast with his parents, in nothing but a Quidditch top, _his_ Quidditch top to be exact.

After creeping into the room I frowned on seeing Chloe's bed empty, thinking she would have still been asleep. I barely had to time to settle down in my own bed after stripping my dress off and hanging it up, when there was a knock on the door and mum came bustling in.

"Ahh you're awake now, I heard you moving about."

I frowned as she made three different piles of clothes hover into the room with her wand and managed to drop them neatly onto Chloe's bed. Did she honestly think I was here last night?

"Where's Chlo?"

Mum smiled as she waved her wand, opening the curtains at the windows even though I hadn't long shut them. "She went to stay with Kate, Lily was going too as they were having a movie night. What time did you come in, I didn't hear you?"

I said nothing in reply to that, Lily was clearly not with Chloe and Kate since I just had breakfast with her. "Around two-ish," I lied. "I'll be down soon."

"Did you have fun? And your dad wants to know if you want any breakfast?"

"Yeah it was fun. Tell him no thanks."

She smiled at me as if she knew something I didn't. "Okay, but make sure you get up before lunch time."

I nodded as I stretched out in bed, pushing my arms under my pillows. The sound of something scrunching caught my attention and I shot up, pulling whatever it was out. On closer inspection I found a crumpled bit of parchment. On it, it read:

_Lyss,_

_Hope you and Al had a fun date! If mum asked I'm with Kate and Lily, she already knows but just in case she asks you. I'm actually with Lorcan but even if mum says she approves of us being married, I don't think she'd take it lightly that I'm spending the night._

_Loves you. Chloe x_

Was it bad that I was kind of glad she wasn't here to interrogate me just yet, I knew she would, of course she would. Hell I'd probably end up interrogating her when she got back. I crumpled it back up stuffing it into the drawer on my bedside cabinet just as mum came back.

"Thought you might want this," she told me as she handed me a glass of water and a paracetamol.

"Thanks, mum."

I took the tablet and then mum left. I hadn't realised it before that I honestly felt like crap, not to mention that I felt so tired. Snuggling under my quilt I shut my eyes since I couldn't be bothered to close the curtains. It felt weird being on my own, but despite that I soon fell asleep.

**(*)**

When I eventually woke up, it was to the sounds of shouting and various other noises. On my way to the bathroom, passing Caine's room I realised it was him and whatever video game he was playing.

"Oi!" I called as I knocked on the door. "Keep it down will you," I said to him as I opened the door, finding myself getting stared at by three teenage boys that weren't Caine. Caine himself, was looking rather annoyed at me.

"What?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes, pulling on the hem of Albus' top. "Just turn the volume down, okay."

He rolled his brown eyes at me. "Fine!" Caine huffed as he turned his attention back to the screen. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much then," he retorted.

Feeling irritated by him I proceeded to close the door. As I did I heard a vague mutter of, "man your sister's hot," followed by an 'oof'. Just my luck that I get drooled over by Caine's idiotic friends, brilliant.

Thinking I better get dressed I double backed on myself and gathered clean underwear and a pair of denim shorts. Knowing I would feel better to get changed in the bathroom rather than risk running past Caine's room in just a towel.

It didn't take me long to wash my hair, shower and get dressed. I felt weird for still wearing Albus' top but there was a nice smell to it which reminded me of him. Downstairs I found Chloe sat at the garden table eating a salad. Spread out on the table around her was her Charms book, a newly written essay and one of the romance novels she was reading.

"The dirty stop out returns," she said before laughing at me as I sat down with my own lunch, which included another paracetamol for my headache. Her eyes trailed over the top I had on, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "Gone to the dark side have you?"

"Shut up," I retaliated, not even caring that I could have said some snarky reply instead. "I need to talk to you in a bit. So, you were over at 'Kate's' last night?" I asked making air quotes as I said Kate's name.

"Later," she warned as mum came out into the garden followed by Carrie who was like a little pink shadow.

"I'm going to the shop, Carrie's coming with me so you'll have the house to yourself. Caine and his friends are still here but I think they were on about going out," Mum explained.

"Have fun," I called as Carrie danced around us, then ran off after mum.

The two of us ate in silence, I knew Chloe was waiting for mum to leave before saying anything. I was just glad of the quiet, something that was rare in this house. Chloe went off into the house once she was finished, returning with a packet of chocolate biscuits.

"Wanna share?" she asked. I nodded as finished my pasta. "Soooo," Chloe inquired as she exaggerated on the word.

I was quiet not even sure how I could begin to start as the packet crinkled as she opened it. "It was good," I started to say. "Better than any of those creeps mum ever set me up with."

Chloe smiled and I didn't like it, she looked like she knew something I didn't and it was unnerving. "What about the rest of the night? From what I heard you had breakfast at the Potter's."

I tried not to look as guilty as I felt, but there would be no denying it. Chloe would find out some how. "I-uh, I-" I fumbled trying to find the words. In a low voice I said, "I slept with Albus."

Chloe's blue eyes nearly popped out their sockets, as she started coughing having just ate half her biscuit."WHAT!"

"Shh!" I told her, hoping that Albus or either of his siblings were in their garden.

"H-how?" she spluttered.

I looked at her, shaking my head as I reached for the biscuit packet. "No way, I am not telling you anything. Anyway I think you know how, Chloe."

My sister laughed. "Haha, but seriously. Were you drunk or what?"

"Drunk," I confirmed with a shrug. "That's all I'm saying."

Chloe looked too gob smacked to say anything else to me. As I stretched out, it was then I started to feel the small droplets of rain on my skin. It was nice since it was that warm summer rain since the sun was still shining, but the fluffy white clouds had each turned a shade of grey.

She started to gather up her things, protecting her essay by tucking it inside the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing. I could hear her rambling on about something but I wasn't fully listening. Running out onto the grass I started spinning as the raindrops came down bigger and faster. I didn't care that I was getting wet. It was a weird feeling being carefree, not having to worry about much.

Once she had cleared up Chloe came back out, looking at me as if I were crazy. "What are you doing, Lyss?" she called from where she stood in the patio doorway.

I motioned for her to come out, she shook her head at me so I went over, taking her hands and pulling her out with me. Similar to way I had danced with her at the wedding, I twirled her around the grass my bare feet loving the softness underneath them. Both of us were soon laughing and I found myself hugging my little sister who definitely acted like she wasn't so little.

"I'm going to miss you when your back at Hogwarts, Chlo."

She sighed. "Me too. It'll be weird not having you around or listening to you sneak in through our bedroom window."

I laughed as we both twirled in the grass. Feeling both happy and sad. Happy that I had made up with Albus to some extent and sad since I wouldn't see Chloe again until Christmas.

**A/N I Love writing Alyssa and Albus, especially when they're together! Chloe is definitely a mini fangirl for Al and Alyssa :p Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Parental Approval, Moving Out And A Night Of Fun.**

* * *

"Knock it off, Bill," I told the guy who was stood near the jukebox trying to talk to a pretty girl no older than myself.

She was here with the rest of her friends on a Hen party. I only knew that since they were sat together in the one corner, making the most noise. That and I had been serving them most of the night.

"Aww, honey, you getting jealous?" Bill crooned as he left her to pick a song, coming over to bar and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"No," I said firmly. "But she isn't interested. Don't make me call Tony. He'll chuck you out and you know it."

Bill said nothing as he placed his glass on the bar. "Another please, Alyssa, love."

"Coming up," I muttered as I went to get the ice for his scotch on the rocks.

Bill was a regular, one that came enough for him to call me love and not have myself get pissed off by it. He was a nice enough bloke, until he'd drink more than he could handle. I'd have said he was in his late thirties and I knew he was always having a disagreement with his wife about one thing or another. Hence the reason he was here, 'My safe haven' he told me once after a few too many.

"Enjoy," I told him as one of the Hens headed towards the bar. Leaving Bill to drown his sorrows, I smiled as I took the girls order. Apart from the Hen party and Bill there were only three others in the bar, so my co-worker Becky had just popped to the toilet and to phone home, to check her kids were behaving for their Nan. "I'll be right over with it."

Searching the fridge under the bar I found the champagne I was looking for, along with an ice-bucket. Having filled it up I went over to laughing girls. "Happy Hen night," I greeted as I popped the cork on the bottle, giving it to one who ordered having seen the sash she was wearing saying 'chief bridesmaid'. "What brings you here, to The Golden Lion?"

The bride-to-be who was dressed up smiled as she took one of the full glasses. "My dad used to come here a lot, but he passed away last year. So we're celebrating his memory here."

"Aww sorry to here that, it wasn't Benny, Benny Lancaster by any chance?" I asked as I tried to place the guy in my mind. The dark hair and high cheekbones of the bride were certainly a lot like the guy I was thinking of. He used to be every Saturday night, sometimes in the week too.

The girl smiled as she nodded. "Yeah that was him."

"He was a great guy," I told her making her smile even more.

"Can I have one of whatever he used to order?"

"Sure, I'll bring it over shortly. Congratulations by the way."

Feeling slightly weird as I went back behind the bar I set to work, wiping down the top of the bar. Bill was wandering again singing softly as he did so.

"Game of darts, love?" Bill questioned, coming back over to me.

I shook my head, feeling my ponytail go wild against the back of my neck. "Can't, Bill," I reminded him for what felt like the fifth time tonight. "I'm working." Just then Becky came back down, looking happier than earlier. "All okay with the kids?

"Yep. Thanks, Alyssa."

I shrugged. "No problem, Becky."

It was still early in my opinion, it was only eleven after all. Considering it was a Wednesday too, things were quiet. Bill was talking to me about the days he spent in the army when the door went. To my surprise it was my father who walked in.

"D-dad?" I spluttered, not expecting him to be here.

"Hey, Lyss. I'll have a pint, please."

Bill sidled up to dad as I pulled him a pint. "So this gorgeous young lady is your daughter, well she's a credit to you, sir."

"Ignore him. That's two-ninety please, dad. What are you doing here? Did mum send you?" I questioned wondering why on earth he was here. There was no way he could have found out about Albus and me, could he?

He laughed. "No need to look so worried, it's good news."

Nodding, I went to tell Becky that if I was needed to give me a shout. Dad was happily sat on one of the bar stools, furthest away from Bill who was rambling on to Becky now that I was busy.

"So?" I inquired, intrigued about what good news this could possibly be. Before he could answer for the second time that night I was gob smacked, since my mother came into the pub, sauntering up to the bar beaming at me. Spluttering it took a minute to find the words. "What are you both doing here? Where's Carrie?"

Mum sighed at me as she gave me her order. "With Adriana and Hayden of course. Plus we have good news for you."

The last time I heard that was when mum was having Carrie. Merlin's pants, she wasn't pregnant again was she? I wondered as I made her a gin and tonic then shook the thought from my head. If she was, she wouldn't have been drinking and secondly gross. Like dad she sat at the bar, the two of them exchanging a look before speaking to me.

"Now," Mum started to say. "Your father and I have been thinking. You know how you wanted to move out, well if you want too the offer is there."

I stared at her wondering if this could be a dream.

Dad seemed to busy with his drink than what mum was telling me. "The tenants in the flat above your father's shop have moved out."

"So it's free," Dad pointed out. "If you want it, that is."

"On one condition," Mum interjected, sipping at her drink. "You will have a flat mate."

I felt myself smile, wondering which of the girls would want to live with me. Ayli was a likely candidate but she was always too busy helping her mother out at Finnigan's Fairytales.

"Now don't get any ideas," she said a matter of factly as if reading my thoughts. "We've already found someone, in fact they jumped at the chance to move out."

Inwardly I groaned, feeling down hearted already. Sure they were finally saying I could live on my own but they had picked the other person which was _so_ not fair. What if I didn't like them? What if I didn't know them? What if it was some creep mum had found?

The endless amount of possibilities were running through my head, making me miss on what my mother had been saying. I blinked rapidly coming out of my little daze. "Huh?"

I heard her tut at me before saying, "I said that you can move in as soon as you wish. Also just like your sister we expect you to pay a small amount of rent."

I nodded, smiling like a Cheshire cat. If it wasn't for the bar between us I would have hugged them both. "That's fine, mum."

"Glad you're happy, Lyss. Do you think you can take us home too, we got a taxi in earlier."

"Sure," I replied. "I finish soon."

The last half hour was my shift went by in a blur, the Hen party had decided to move on to some fancy club shortly after my conversation with my parents ended. Apart from them and Bill there were two others in the bar.

Bill was in no fit state to get himself home and just like always I went over to him. "Phone?" I asked holding my hand out as he sang some old song. He gave it to me without a fuss as I went through the address book finding his wife, labelled as 'the boss' and pressing the button, letting it ring.

"Hi, Margo. It's Alyssa from The Golden Lion," I greeted hearing the annoyance in her voice. "Yeah he's here."

"Urgh," Margo huffed on the other end of the line. "The kids are both asleep so I'll send his brother. Thanks again."

With that she cut off and I gave his phone back. "Your brother's coming to get you," I told him. "Plus your wife isn't happy."

He chuckled. "She ain't ever happy with me."  
Rolling my eyes at him, I turned my attention to collecting the empties and cleaning the tables.

**(*)**

After Bill's brother picked him up my night had flown by. I gave mum and dad a lift home after helping Tony close up at midnight.

No sooner than we had got home there was a knock on the door. I was upstairs getting changed out of my work clothes and into pyjamas since it was so late. Hayden was asleep in Caine's vacant room so I tip-toed passed it as I headed downstairs.

Ade was in the kitchen making herself hot chocolate, she indicated to it, silently asking if I wanted one. In reply I shook my head, pointing in the direction of the living room. "Who is it?" I mouthed.

"The Potter's," she replied as she threw a marshmallow at me.

"Alyssa, come here please," Mum called quietly so not to wake up Chloe, Carrie or Hayden.

Shit, I muttered under my breath wondering why they were here. This wasn't about myself and Albus was it? Oh crap they couldn't have known, could they?

Having entered the living room I felt weird just wearing a pair of grey shorts and Albus' Quidditch top, which I had yet to give back. Albus himself was there, sat on the sofa between his parents. He was smirking slightly at the sight of me in his top. Mum and dad were sat on the bigger sofa, so I perched on the end near mum.

"We're sorry it's so late, but I take it you told Alyssa the news?" Ginny said after apologising.

Mum nodded. "We did and she's quite happy. They can move in as soon as they want. It's mostly furnished including the bedrooms," she explained.

Things were slowly adding up.

I was able to move out.

But I would have a flat mate.

One who jumped at the chance to move out.

The Potter's were here speaking about the flat with my own parents.

Crap. My flat mate was going to be Albus.

Talk about awkward.

* * *

It's been three days since mum and dad gave me the keys to the flat. And today happens to be moving day, I am finally going to be free of parents at last! I've been up since seven, packing things into boxes ready to move. All I know is that it's going to be a long old day.

"Lyss, do you want me to pack this?" Ade questioned, the sound of amusement in her voice.

Having stopped for lunch, packing had commenced. Ade was over with Hayden so whilst he was downstairs playing with Carrie, my older sister was helping me pack. Looking up from the box I had been packing, I pulled a face having seen what she was holding up. It was a black and red bra complete with matching knickers which were both incredibly lacy.

Having seen the look on my face she laughed. "I take it that's a no then?"

"That is definitely not mine," I pointed out.

Ade shrugged at me. "It was all neatly wrapped in a silver box, in _your_ wardrobe."

"Maybe it's Chloe's and she put it in the wrong one."

That earned me a pillow being thrown my way. She rummaged through the box it had come in and eventually she smiled triumphantly. "Ah-ha! Nope I believe it's for you," Ade told me as she held up a little card. "Alyssa, I know you and Al are taking forever to admit things but after your date, well I decided to get you a little something. Lorcan's a fan so I thought Al would be too. Loves you, Chloe. Kiss kiss," she read as my eyes got wider with every word.

"Bloody hell Chloe," I muttered as Ade held up the lacy things again, pulling faces at me.

"You gonna pack it, just in case?" she teased. I threw the pillow back at her causing her to squeal.

Closing the lid on the box I had been packing I sighed. "There is nothing going on between me and Albus, we went on a date as friends. Nothing more."

"So that's why you slept with him," she shot back as I thought of ways of killing Chloe for telling her. "Just friends." Ade laughed. "Yeah and I'm famous."

"It's nothing. We were drunk."

Ade raised her eyebrows at me, a smile on her lips. "I could name a _lot _of things I've done whilst drunk, including conceiving your nephew." I pulled a face yet she continued speaking. "Being drunk is not an excuse, Lyss, you're just using it so you don't have to accept the facts."

"And what are those facts?" I asked, kind of wishing I hadn't, not wanting to hear her answer.

She sighed. "Honestly, are you that oblivious, Alyssa." Ade shook her head at me before saying, "He likes you, get that into your head. He didn't ask you on a date to be 'just friends', he asked you because he probably wants something more. A relationship, perhaps?"

I stared at her gob smacked, okay so she may have been a teeny bit right about the date thing but I wasn't going to admit it. He freakin' declared he loved me, how is anyone supposed to react to that? More importantly I didn't exactly react the best way. I slept with him! If I was trying to stick to 'just friends' I was doing one hell of a bad job.

Ade was watching my closely as my mouth moved but I couldn't speak. Eventually I said, "Lets just take these to the flat."

She laughed but said nothing, a smile playing on his lips as she took a box that contained clothes and left the room. Grabbing another box I gave my room a sweeping glance feeling sad that I was leaving it and wouldn't be sleeping in _my_ bed tonight, but a new one. Since my car was already packed up, as was Ade's this was one of the last boxes.

Downstairs I was ambushed by mum whose eyes were glazed with tears. Putting the box down I pulled her into a hug, smelling the familiar flowery perfume of hers.

"I'm going to miss you so much, especially with Chloe and Caine at school," Mum told me as sniffed. Pulling apart she dabbed at her eyes. "You take care of yourself okay and if it gets to much you can always come home."

I nodded. "I'll miss you too, mum. Love you."

Picking my box back up I went out to my car where dad was waiting. After putting it on the passenger seat, dad turned to me and gave me a brief hug before holding me at arms length

"No funny business, you two. I only work downstairs so I'll know if you're up there partying."

I laughed. "I don't think there'll be many parties," I admitted. You might as well buy an elephant to put in the living room because there is going to be a huge one in the meantime.

"I'm going to miss you, Lyss. Now I've only got you're mother to argue with and you know she's mostly always right," he said as he nudged me in the side. Mum hit him as Carrie came running at my legs so I bent down to catch her and picked her up.

"Miss you, Lyss."

I smiled at my baby sister, knowing that even though we aren't as close as I am with Chloe or Ade I would still miss her craziness as well as her being a little pink shadow. "Miss you too, little miss." She laughed manically as she kissed every bit of my face.

Mum eventually saved me as I moved to give Hayden a kiss since Ade was holding him. I ruffled his hair much to Ade's annoyance before she passed him to dad so she could follow me down in her car. As I drove through London, I had my radio on humming along to the sounds. It felt odd that I was leaving home properly for the first time, I don't really count having to go Hogwarts since it was school. This is definitely going to be different and probably awkward for a while at least.

I felt weird as I pulled up and parked in the small car park in the muggle world, near where the back of the shop is. Even now it amazes me, as I went over to Ade's car wanting to unload it first, that from the back some of the shops look like they've been abandoned or that some are quite fancy.

Ade picked up one of the boxes out of her car as I used the key for the back gate to open it. The path was cluttered but I didn't really care as we walked up to the back door that lead to the stock room, once inside we moved through to the door to where the main front door to the flat is as well as the stairs. Having been in Ade's flat just up the street I wasn't too bothered about the size but I was surprised that it had a different layout to hers.

"Which room is yours?" Ade asked me as I walked around.

Dad had been right in saying we didn't need anything as there was already a sofa, coffee table and a Wiz-TV here, though I had an inkling he and mum had bought the TV for us. There were a few things which made me think Albus had already been here, as well as Ginny but there was no sign of him.

"The one in the back, it's slighter bigger than the other one," I replied as I went to look around the small kitchen before following Ade into what would be my room.

This was my new home.

**(*)**

After what felt like hours all of my boxes and things were now in my new bedroom which looked out into the Muggle world, whilst Albus' room looked out onto Diagon Alley. Ade had stayed to help until there was just one box left in my car, I told her to go back home as she was taking Hayden over to Deano's.

Saying goodbye to Ade made things seem very real and that this was really happening.

"No turning back now," I muttered to myself as I waved to Ade as she drove off. Grabbing the last box I locked up my Yellow Bug heading back to the flat.

Albus along with James and Teddy had turned up earlier on and helped with some of my stuff which I was thankful for. Having locked up after me I stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. This was it, freedom from my parents at last.

Upstairs Albus was sat on the edge of the sofa looking through one of his boxes, I didn't say anything at first but then I swore under my breath as the silver box Ade had teased me about earlier, fell off the top of the big box I was carrying as it was so full of clothes.

Just to make matters worse the lid had fallen off when it landed and now standing out on the beige carpet, like a first year at Hogwarts, was the red and black lacy underwear set. I tried to scramble to pick them up but Albus' got there before me, my cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"Um, I think these are yours," he mumbled to me as he picked them up along with the box, blushing furiously.

In the mirror on the wall opposite, above the Wiz-TV, I could see myself in it along with my tomato red cheeks. Just fabulous.

"Thanks," I said, it coming out no louder than a whisper as I took it from him feeling mortified. Practically running towards my new room I left Albus standing there looking at the spot I had just vacated as well as his hand which had been holding the bra. Shutting the door, I lent against it as if Albus was going to come after me.

Out of everything that had fall out of the one box of clothes, it had to be that. I was so going to kill Ade for having put it in. Sighing to myself I put my head in my hands, why did things have to mess up once again? We were finally getting back to friends then I went and slept with him and now he's seen some fancy underwear which will make him think that he'll get to see me in it, which he so won't.

From the box closest to me I rummaged through it, finding some parchment and a self inking quill. Scribbling furiously across it I wrote:

_Chloe,_

_Thanks for the present. Please note the sarcasm in that as you are in big, big trouble with me when I see you at Christmas, or even on a Hogsmeade trip. I don't know if mum told you when she owled, but I've out into the flat above dad's shop. However I have a room mate: Albus._

_The reason I am writing this is because I'm hiding in my new room because the stupid present happened to fall out of the box and he picked it up and gave it back to me!_

_How's school? Has anyone said anything about you and Lorcan being married? Hope you're okay, sis. Tell my crazy brother-in-law I say hi. Miss you loads._

_Love Alyssa xxx_

_P.s You best tell Caine I say hi to him as well._

Re-reading it, it sounded okay. I would have to pop to new Owl Post Office just down the street to send it to her. Once Albus is asleep or in his room of course, I am so not facing him after what just happened.

Damn why did I agree to move in with him? I can tell I am more than likely going to do something to make myself cringe practically everyday. I'm such an idiot. A knock on my door made me jump and I laughed quietly at myself.

"Lyss, you okay in there?"

"Fine," I mumbled as I got up, putting the letter for Chloe on top of the chest of drawers ready to send. From outside my room I heard Albus move away from the door and I let out a small sigh. "Calm, Alyssa, calm," I told myself.

Feeling like I was okay enough to not want to go back to mum and dad's I perched on the end of the bed which Ade had helped me make earlier on. Having pulled a box towards me I opened it and started taking things out to make this seem more like my room. I was happy to see my Wiz-radio so I set it up straight away, glad for some music to listen too whilst I decorated.

Now that I had background noise, I pulled out my fairy lights as well as pictures of my family and friends and set about making this room mine.

**(*)**

I wasn't too sure of the time until I eventually found my phone charger and put it on. Having been sorting things out for most of the afternoon, it was now nearly six o'clock and I couldn't believe I had been doing this that long and neither could my stomach from the way it was growling.

Having put away the last lot of my clothes I looked at the silver box which had caused me trouble today already. Before I could think about it, I took the bra and knickers out and stuffed them towards the back of my underwear drawer. Out of sight, out of mind, I thought as I chucked the box into the corner where the boxes I had emptied, were.

Having grabbed one of the pillows I flopped onto the bed before hugging it, the reality that I was on my own was now just sinking in. I was used to it being myself, mum, dad and Carrie in the house especially with Chloe and Caine being at Hogwarts. But this was different and I wasn't a hundred per cent sure about it.

"Lyssa," Albus voice called from outside. "Can I come in?"

I said nothing, I wasn't sure I could without crying. "Mmm."

My door opened, Albus looked around for me and then spotted me. On the way over he pointed his wand at my light and it came on instantly, with another flick the curtains were shut too. The bed creaked slightly, as to my surprise, he laid down next to me smiling as I sniffled into my pillow. Without it being weird he pulled me into a hug and I could feel tears forming and running down my cheek.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I pulled back to wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

The smile he gave me, made me feel weird, like there was something fluttering around in my stomach.

"It'll be okay, Lyss. Honestly, give it a few days and you'll be okay. I promise," Albus told me as he sat up, passing me the tissue box I had chucked on the bedside table.

I sniffed again, dabbing at my eyes. "I'm being silly aren't I?" He shook his head, offering me his hand to help me up. Once I was up I crossed my legs, pulling my pillow onto my lap, hugging it once more.

"Nah. It's natural." There was silence between us until my stomach decided to growl again, making me look away from Albus. He laughed softly. "That's why I came to see you. You've been in here for nearly three and a bit hours, so I was wondering if you want to go out and get food?"

Nodding I said, "Sure, give me twenty minutes to get ready."

Albus smiled at me again as he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Pull yourself together," I muttered as I stretched out before standing up. Moving towards where I had put my jeans away earlier, I pulled out the pair I loved the most.

This wasn't a date, at least I didn't think it was. It was just food.

Having pulled my jeans on, I turned to look in the full length mirror that was currently propped up against the wall near my wardrobe and smiled to myself. I had Ayli to thank for these jeans as she got them for my birthday and if anything they make my bum look amazing! With them I pulled on a black top, that had lace decorating the sleeves and neckline.

Albus must have been in his room getting ready as headed to the bathroom with my make-up bag, cursing whoever designed the flat. As I was definitely thinking I couldn't walk from there to my room in just a towel after showering. Having done my make-up I stopped in the kitchen finding the fridge empty, it was no wonder Albus wanted to go out to eat. A box of pots and pans sat on the counter, along with a small box full of cutlery and glasses courtesy of both our parents. We'd have to write a list and go food shopping tomorrow.

"Ready?" a voice asked as he came out of his room.

"Nearly." I brushed past him as I went into my room. As I slipped my black heels on, I stuffed my phone, purse and a compact mirror into my little black shoulder bag.

It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be for September but still I picked up my black cardigan. Albus was sat on the sofa, flicking through a copy of Witch Weekly when I came out. Having looked up and seen me, he smiled which in turn made me smile. He looked good, I wasn't going to deny that and I was glad he hadn't tamed his unruly hair, the messier it was the better he looked.

"Now I'm ready," I said walking away from Albus, feeling his gaze on me as I walked down stairs with a feeling of satisfaction.

I had a smile on my face as I waited for Albus downstairs. No sooner than I had locked the door to the flat and put the keys away, someone barged passed me. Turning I went to say something to them, but found a camera being pointed in my face.

"How long have you and Mr Potter been together?"

"Why has your relationship been such a secret? Is he ashamed of you? Are you pregnant?"

"You must have been together a while if you're renting a flat?"

Every way I turned there were people with camera's and notebooks with self inking and funny green quills at the ready. All these questions came flying at me and I honestly didn't know which way too look. By the time I realised why they were here, Albus had taken my hand and was pulling me through the crowd of them. It was hard to keep up with him, because I mean have you ever tried running in heels? Bad idea.

I let out a yelp as he pulled me into a small nook as a reporter ran by. He pressed a finger to my lips as he tightened the grip on my hand before turning in a circle. I had just enough time to shut my eyes as the world started spinning in front of me.

"Sorry, Lyss," was the first thing he said to me once we came to a stop in some sort of alley way. "I honestly didn't think anything like that would happen."

Shrugging, I then said, "Where are we?"

"The other side of London. It was the only place I could really think of that was quite far away."

Offering me his arm, I took it laughing. "Lets go eat."

**(*)**

Having wandered around where we were for a while, we eventually found this cool Diner in a side street called Auntie Millie's Retro Diner. Inside was amazing and I couldn't help but smile because it had a black and white chequered floor as well as one of those old jukeboxes.

We were directed to a booth by a waitress names Sandy, who had short bubble gum pink hair which clashed with her yellow uniform, and given menus.

Nearly everything on there sounding yummy and I was highly tempted to order it all, but I just don't think I could eat that much. In the end I decided on the double bacon burger with chips and salad as well as a side of onion rings, Albus ended up copying me after saying it sounded nice.

"About earlier," Albus started to say, but I stopped him instantly.

"Honestly don't say a word, please."

He laughed but true enough, he didn't say anything about it. "Is it okay if I ring dad a minute, let him know there were people outside the flat."

"Sure." With that Al popped outside as Sandy came back with my cherryade and Al's coke. "Thanks."

Sandy smiled. "Your food will be along shortly."

I couldn't help but look around at others who were here, I mean it was pretty cool to find a Retro diner but it was odd that it wasn't as full as I thought it would be. Over in the one corner was a couple sharing an ice-cream sundae whilst a group of teenage girls were all talking and laughing as they ate. Sandy came back with our food just after Al had walked back in, causing the teenage girls to giggle louder and one even pointed at him and then shot me a smile as if to say 'lucky girl'.

He didn't notice obviously, he was focused on his food. It was like I fell in love with my burger the second I took a bite, it was delicious!

Things were good between us, maybe after everything that happened during our Hogwarts years and the other week, this would be good for us. Hopefully we could at last mend our friendship.

**(*)**

Dessert was just as good as my burger and I made a mental note to remember this place since it was fabulous. Once Chloe was home I would half to bring her, she'd love it just as much as me. Having finished his sundae before me Albus had gone over to the jukebox. When he came back over a fast song was playing, he extended his hand to me and I looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"Take it, come on lets dance."

I laughed as he pulled me to my feet. The gang of girls who had been glancing at Albus, were very much aware of him now as he twirled me around. The old couple who had come in earlier and were sat at the counter clapped when we finished and I couldn't help but smile. Even Sandy had a smile that didn't look forced, when she came over for us to pay.

"You two are cute together," she commentated as we left.

Neither of us said anything as I even heard the old couple mutter how good we were at dancing. A cold chill hit me once we were outside and I pulled my cardigan back on.

"Tonight was fun," I told Albus as I resisted the urge to skip.

"It was. We should do this more often."

For whatever reason I laughed as I started to skip, unable to contain myself any longer. "Sure," I agreed, not even caring I had heels on and the skipping kind of hurt my feet. "Come on," I called to him as I span in a circle, spreading my arms and squealing in happiness.

Copying me, both of us probably looked like idiots if anyone saw us, but I didn't care I was having fun. Both of us were spinning until we crashed into one another. Albus steadied me by taking my hands making my heartbeat speed up a little.

I don't know why but a part of me was urging me to lean forward, which is why I did at the same time Albus did. His arms moving from my hands and going around my waist pulling me closer to him. My hold body seemed to react to his touch, even more so when he kissed me and I kissed him back. Maybe Ade had been right, maybe Albus did want more than just friends. Hell maybe I did too after that night and this moment.

My brain was whirring away, a thousand thoughts going around and around. No matter what there are no words to describe how he was making me feel. When we broke apart I was breathing fast and so was he, leaning his forehead against mine. I shut my eyes for just a moment to try and steady my breathing and when I opened them I found those gorgeous green eyes staring back at me.

"That was um-" Albus trailed off.

"Yeah," I replied feeling as if I wasn't fully here. "Home?"

"Home."

Moving away from one another so that only our arms were brushing Albus took my hand and turned on the spot. When we came out I was surprised as we were in the middle of some trees and a lake could be seen in the distance.

I turned to Albus. "This isn't home," I pointed out and he laughed.

"I know, it's near home though. I promise. The Leaky Cauldron is about two streets that way," he replied as he pointed in the right direction. "I just thought we could walk around for a bit. Maybe talk."

Crap. That was one thing I'd rather we didn't do. I couldn't even say certain things in my brain let alone say them out loud.

He offered me his hand again once we got halfway down the path, I was confused but once I did I understood why. Albus took hold of me and we looked as if we were ballroom dancers from the way we were stood. My initial reaction was to laugh but as he danced me up and down the path it was beyond fun.

Someone walking their dog looked at us funny as they had to walk around and the dog tried to go between us. This was what I liked best, how easy it was between us to laugh and joke but when it came to series things I was a quivering mess.

Albus had been right, after dancing our way through the park we were arm in arm as we walked two streets and saw enough I could see the Leaky Cauldron up ahead. The pub was busy when we entered and the landlady Hannah smiled at us as we passed through.

On the other side coming out onto the street itself there were still people with camera's wandering about and I groaned. Fabulous.

"I know. It's such a pain," Albus replied as my eyes grew wide not realising I had said that out loud.

Walking a few steps in front of him, I missed the stone that had come loose on the cobbled street and nearly went flying as my heel got stuck. Luckily Albus caught me quick otherwise I would have gone splat.

"Thanks." Picking my shoes up I sighed as I lent on Albus for stability as I took the other one off. Without warning Albus scooped me into his arms, causing me to squeal. "Oi!" I exclaimed as he set off down the street. "Hey!" I protested hitting his chest, suddenly getting a flashback to Chloe and Lorcan's wedding and the night we first kissed.

Albus said nothing, he just smirked at me. The reports that had been hanging around didn't notice us at first but as I pulled my keys out of my bag and were in front of the door, they sure did.

"Mr Potter, is it true a wedding is on the cards?"

"Who's the fancy lady, Mr Potter? Does she have a name?"

"Will the relationship last?"

We ignored them, it was fairly late after all. How they were all still here and how long they would be I had no idea. As long as they don't interrupt my sleep I'm good. Albus ended up carrying me up the stairs once I relocked the door, and into the flat as well rather than putting me down, which I'm pretty sure was the send the reporters into a frenzy. All I did was kick my legs playfully and laugh.

Upstairs I wriggled in his arms until he put me down and I walked off into my room, wiggling my bum as I did so. Closing my door behind me I jumped onto my bed and star fished out. Today was just one of those I didn't want to forget.

**(*)**

No matter what I could not sleep, whether it was because today had been so good or because I was in a different bed away from home. In the end I crept out into the living room and curled up on the sofa, pulling my soft blanket around me.

I could feel myself dozing but I had a feeling someone was watching me. Sure enough when I opened my eyes, Albus was stood in his doorway, looking both tired and confused.

"Lyss, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, it's too different," I mumbled feeling like a kid again as I pulled my blanket tighter around me.

Albus ran a hand through his messy hair before pointing to his room. "Come on, you can't be alone right now."

I frowned. "What?"

"Come sleep in here." With that he walked back in.

I took a minute to decide, a night in a bed that was too different, sleeping on a sofa or with Albus. The last one it is! He was already back in bed when I entered, closing the door behind me. It was only when I stood next to the bed I hesitated as I mumbled, "It's weird."

"Lyss, I don't get why this is weird?" Albus question as he patted the space beside him. "I've already seen you naked and plus we've been there and done that. I swear I won't come on to you."

Sighing I crawled into the space beside him, careful not to touch him. He had other ideas, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around me, making me feel safe. Feeling better, I closed the small gap between us.

I didn't want to be alone tonight, he was right about that and well I guess it was like back when we were younger and had sleepovers.

Soon enough I fell fast asleep.

**A/N AHH Alyssa finally has freedom and her and Al have agreed to be friends! I wonder how long that will last... Oh and I think I mentioned it before but anyway, this is going to be twenty chapter in total. ****Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve.**

**A Flat Warming Party, Strange Butterflies And A Hint Of Jealousy.**

* * *

**A/N Sorry for lack of updates I was out of writing for ages due to real life being so busy, and I started writing a new story (for a different fandom). But here's chapter 12!**

It's been a week and yet it still feels strange waking up in the flat instead of in my old room at mum and dad's. Honestly I think it's going to be a while before I stop feeling weird. Things have been okay with myself and Albus, laughing and joking, just harmless fun. And to top everything off the papers have been having a field day thinking that we're an item, at least Harry was able to stop them from camping outside the door to the flat and being in within a certain distance of it.

I smiled at the thought I would see Chloe soon as I Rolled over onto my back, stretching out as I yawned. Having finished work at one this morning I've only had a few hours sleep. The smell of bacon was in air as I sat up, scrambling for my wand to put the light on.

Having adjusted to the brightness, I rolled out of bed stuffing my feet into my unicorn slippers and pulling on my dressing gown. I yawned again as I left my room and shuffled into the kitchen. Feeling as if I was dreaming I had to blink twice because Albus was cooking bacon and eggs as well as pancakes all whilst wearing a towel and an apron.

Staring at his back I was amazed at him. My stomach did flips when he turned around slightly startled by me standing there.

"Morning, Lyss." A pink flush appeared in his cheeks as he turned back to cooker adding a pancake to the small stack he already had.

I was too tired to really care about his fashion choices, it had been a long night resulting in me stopping two fights and having to put a group of hysterical girls into a taxi. The butterflies in my stomach must have been down to the food, it smelt so good. It was definitely not from the sight of him and that messy hair, or those bright green eyes, or even the fact he was just in a towel. Though I am most certainly human and well he's pretty good looking. But nope definitely not, they are not for him.

"I'll be back now, can you keep an eye on the bacon and eggs."

I nodded sleepily as he vacated the kitchen. The feeling in my stomach almost disappearing with him. Once he was dressed the pair of us sat at the little table eating breakfast which was delicious I might add, Albus is a rather cook so it seems. It was quiet between us except for the sound of me turning the pages of The Daily Prophet I was reading.

"Lyss, can we talk?" Albus asked making me look up, wondering what earth he wanted to talk about. It's never a good thing if someone asks if you can talk. Never ever, trust me on that.

"Um okay," I hesitated, taking a sip of my coffee.

He looked anywhere but at me as he sighed before saying, "What is this, Lyss? I mean us, are we friends? More than friends?"

I couldn't help but stare at him gob smacked, this isn't what I was expecting at all. I thought it was going to be about cooking or cleaning.

"We've kissed more than once and I told you I loved you for ages," he continued. "Then we had sex and then the other day we kissed. So what is this?" Albus asked again.

Feeling on the spot I didn't answer for a moment, my mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. "We're just friends," I eventually told him. "Nothing more."

Albus let out a frustrated groan. "Alyssa we had sex! Does that not mean anything to you!?"

"Umm, I mean it was nice and all-" I trailed off.

For the love of Merlin, why did I say it was nice! What is wrong with me?

"Nice?" he questioned raising his eyebrows at me.

Putting my face in my hands I sighed. "I mean-um well-um, we were drunk, Albus!" I spluttered. "People do stupid things when they're drunk."

I watched as he got up from the table, moving around to put his plate and cutlery in the sink. Using his wand the sink filled up, bubbles appearing out of no where as the dish scrubber got to work on its own. Turning back to look at me I could see confusion in those green eyes I loved so much.

"We were perfectly sober when we moved in, when we kissed again," he pointed out. "Lyss, all I'm asking for is an answer. Please."

"F-friends," I managed to say. "There isn't anything between us. Just friends."

He sighed, looking me straight in the eye as he said, "Stop sending me mixed messages then. Sex, kisses and now you say there isn't anything at all between us. You're lying to yourself, Alyssa." With that he stormed off into his room the door slamming shut behind him.

And I get a called a drama queen, I thought. What the hell was up with all that and he used my full name, he practically_ never_ does that. I wish the weird feeling in my damn stomach would go away because it's pissing me off.

We're just friends. At least I think we were.

**(*)**

"Darling, this would look fabulous on you," Ayli was saying from somewhere around me. From what had been going on, she was trying to sell a rather expensive dress to some posh Muggle woman.

I had come to see her as soon as I had gotten showered and dresses, after my talk with Albus. Except she was busy with a woman who was there with both her son and daughter, who made me cry the second I entered.

Now I don't mean me personally, she didn't yell at me or anything like that. I took one look at her son who was probably just a bit younger than myself and burst into tears having seen he had messy black hair just like my idiot of a flat mate, who I hadn't long argued with.

They were down the back in the changing room area, Ayli had looked up since the bell had tinkled when I entered. One look at the boy, I let out a sob and bolted towards the rail of long poofy dresses. Crawling in the small space at the end and hiding behind them all.

I wasn't entirely sure Ayli knew I was here in amongst the netting, bright colours and sequins, but still she seemed to be trying to sell this dress to the woman quite quickly. As for the one with the son who made me cry, they left half an hour ago. Yes that is right, I've been hiding in these dresses for half an hour, it's actually quite cosy in a strange way.

"See told you it was perfect," Ayli said as the curtain on one of the cubicles was pulled back.

The echoing sounds of the woman's heels could be heard as she walked to look in the mirror. Peering through between a black and white dress puffy dress and a purple one, I could see the heels and the red dress the woman was wearing, as well as Ayli's dainty little feet which were in a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Yes, it is perfect! Thank you so much," the woman gushed as she went back to the changing rooms.

Ayli was looking in this direction so I quickly let go of the dresses, making sure I was still hidden. Putting my head in my hands I let out a long sigh as rustling was followed by the ring of the till and then the bell on the door as it was opened and shut once again.

It took a minute for Ayli to move this way, moving dresses up and down the rail to look for me. "Alyssa, I know you're in there, you crazy person. What's wrong?" she asked as I looking up through my tear stained lashes, finding her staring down at me, her eyebrows raised as if to say 'what the hell'. "Come on out, I have wine and chocolate."

I let out a small squeak as I moved and emerged from the mounds of netting I had been hiding behind. Ayli gave me her hand as she pulled me down the back of the shop passed the changing rooms as well as the one sewing room and up the stairs to the small flat.

"Sit," she instructed me once we were upstairs and in the kitchen. I did so as I watched her gathered two bars of chocolate, one white and one dark as well as a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

I said nothing until she had poured a fairly big glass and I took a huge gulp. "We argued."

"Who?" Ayli asked opening the bar of dark chocolate, then the white and pushing it over to me.

"Me and Albus."

"Why?"

I took another big gulp of wine, before explaining. "He says I've given him mixed signals. Sure we've kissed but that's not a big deal really is it? I mean you kiss Caleb all the time."

Ayli laughed. "Lyss, I only really kiss Caleb properly when we're on a night out and some guy I don't like is trying to hit on me." She laughed again as she shook her head at me. "And even if I do kiss him, it's a peck on the cheek."

I groaned. "We had sex."

She gasped as he eyes grew to the size of saucers. "WHAT! You and Caleb? Lyssa, he's gay."

"Noooo, me and Albus."

My best friend stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. The only person who knew was Chloe and then she told Ade. I had avoided telling anyone because I didn't really want to admit it happened.

"What the hell! Alyssa! And you never told me. When?"

Looking down I ate two bits of chocolate stuffing it in my mouth to avoided talking for a moment at least. "Om mour ate," I muttered and Ayli just looked at me. Swallowing I said more clearly, "On our date, when I had the dress from here."

"Fuck. Have you since?" Ayli laughed at her little joke.

I shook my head, sipping my drink again. "He asked me what we were? I told him just friends but he said I've been giving him mixed signals and that I was lying to myself. Then he stormed into his room and I came here."

"But why were you crying?"

"Because Albus Potter is an ass hole. And well that kid that was here had messy black hair like him."

"Oh, Lyssa. I think you guys need a party, you know a house warming one. Well in this case flat, but still you get the jist of it."

"A what?"

I swear she rolled her eyes at me before saying, "A house, well flat warming party. Basically when you move to a new house, you celebrate by having a party with friends and family and alcohol."

I laughed. "Sounds okay, I guess but I don't know if I want to invite mum or dad right now. I mean not yet anyway, if I see them I'll probably beg them to take me home with them. I really don't think I'm cut out for this adult thing."

"Come on lets go!" With that she drained her glass of wine and put the bar of chocolate in her pocket.

"You can't leave," I pointed out. "You're running the shop."

"Nope, mum's due in now, she should be here soon."

"Oh."

Without any other excuses, there was little I could say. Instead Ayli questioned me about mine and Albus' night but I wasn't giving anything up.

Her mum came in not long afterwards and no sooner than she had said 'Hello Alyssa', Ayli was dragging me downstairs so we could apparate and go shopping.

**(*)**

After my shopping trip with Ayli I apparated back to the flat. Leaving the shopping at the bottom of the stairs near the front door, I used my keys and entered the actual shop knowing that dad would be working.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted when he saw me having looked up from where he was sat behind the counter. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine thanks, dad. You?"

"It's a bit quieter in the house but I'm fine. You're mother's missing you. Cried right up until Monday. She keeps insisting you come around and have tea one night. Carrie keeps asking where you are, too."

"Dad," I mused as I wandered around from where I had come in, looking at some of the new stock. "Is it okay if we have a party tonight. Just a small one I promise."

He laughed. "It's fine, Alyssa, you really don't need to ask."

"Thanks, dad."

As I wandered around, looking at the new tops for each of the teams, my fingers lingered at the sight of the one for Puddlemere United. They were both mine and Albus' favourite team when we were younger but I lost interest once I started Hogwarts.

"You know you don't have to hover now you've asked me, Lyss."

I laughed. "But I'm actually looking around, I might even buy something."

Dad gasped. "Shock horror, Alyssa's spending money."

I stuck my tongue out at him, turning back to look at the tops. It's Albus' birthday in November, maybe this could make up for me being such an idiot. Having looked through them and found Albus' size I took it down to the counter where dad was now pricing things up.

"Ahh she's actually buying something, good God am I seeing things?"

"Haha," I muttered handed over the correct amount of money.

"Is this for you? I remember you loved them when you were younger. You and Ade used to sit for hours watching their games with me."

I smiled at the memory. "I remember. But no it's for Albus' Birthday."

Dad just nodded as he wrapped it in tissue paper and then put it in a box. As he passed it to me I thanked him as I moved around the counter to give him a hug.

"I better go now to put the food away. If you see Ade tell her stop by if she's free. Bye, dad, Love you."

"Love you too, Alyssa."

With the box tucked under my arm I made by way back to the stairs, pulling my wand out of my back pocket and used it to levitate the bags upstairs. Albus was sprawled out on the sofa, a blanket thrown over him at random as he stared intensely at the Wiz-TV as from the looks of it, playing a zombie killing game.

"Hey," I greeted after debating whether to speak or not. I received a grunt in reply as he kept his gaze on the Wiz-TV. "Ayli suggested we have a flat warming," I explained as I gestured to the amount of food and drink she had talked me into buying, which made him stop and look at me

"Whatever."

"Invite whoever you like," I added, chewing at my bottom lip wishing I hadn't added the 'whoever you like'.

Albus shrugged and went back to playing his zombie game.

See that elephant over there? Yeah just as I thought, there's an even bigger one than before.  
Muttering to myself I started unpacking the bags, opening the plastic bowls and glasses I had bought as well, setting them up on the table.

"Tell them to come over for half seven, eight o'clock."

"Hmm." Was the reply I got.

Muttering, "Fine be an ass," under my breath I made myself a glass of squash then retreated to my room with a big bag of popcorn. An afternoon watching DVD's before tonight sounded good, which is exactly what I did as I curled up on my bed thinking about what I could wear later on.

**(*)**

Our flat warming party was in full swing and I was glad Ayli had suggested it. It was easy for myself and Albus to ignore one another without getting questioned about it. And it meant I could have a good time with my friends. That and I was kind of glad that some of the boys were throwing looks my way thanks to the tight blue low neck top I had on. It was Dom who had suggested it as she came over early to see Albus, as their Nan wants them to gather at The Burrow soon.

"Come dance, Alyssa," Caleb was saying as he tried to pull me into the middle of the living room which he had turned into a 'dance floor'. Instead of our cream carpet there was now a wooden floor which had all these coloured lights flashing and changing colour which Ayli had conjured up.

"In a bit, Caleb, I promise."

Looking like a downtrodden puppy he took Dom's hand the second she put down her empty cup and pulled her to the dance floor, spinning her as he did so. Now that he had Dom to distract him, the doorbell went allowing me to excuse myself from Rose and Ayli who I had been talking too. I only got to the top of the stairs when people started coming up.

"There's drinks in the kitchen," I informed the girl as she brushed passed me, followed by Albus who had disappeared ten minutes previously. Then my sister; Adriana who to my surprise was holding hands with Deano!

"Thanks," the girl replied with a smile. I got the feeling I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't quite place it.

Albus ignored me as he proceeded to follow her to the kitchen, where the two of them stood talking. I stared at my sister's hand which was holding Deano's and then looked up at her.

"What?" I mouthed at her.

Deano let her hand go as he asked, "Want a drink, Ade?"

"Sure thing."

With Deano distracted I pulled Ade towards my bedroom, closing the door behind us. "You and Deano!" I exclaimed. "B-but I thought you weren't going to get back with him?" Ade just shrugged at me. "Adriana," I said sternly using her full name. "Have you gone mad?"

She laughed. "Maybe, who knows. We're just taking things slow. It's not fair on Hayden, Lyss. Him staying with me half the time and Deano the other. What about when he starts school? Or as he gets older? We split back in June, and call me stupid but I'm giving him a second chance."

Not knowing what else to say I hugged her. "Please don't let him do that to you again, I hate seeing you sad."

Ade smiled. "Oh he won't. We had very stern words, trust me." Her laugh sounded menacing and I decided I really didn't want to find out what she told him, so we left.

I reapplied the charm to stop no one but me going into my room, I was not going to be cool with people getting it on in my room, no way.

The girls were in the kitchen, which didn't really surprise me. Ayli was stuffing her face with crisps as the other talked over the music that Albus had put on.

"Why is she here?" Muttered Briana as I grabbed a bottle of the table.

"Who?" Rose asked as Scorpius came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist making her jump.

I sniggered at Rose's reaction, Briana just rolled her eyes. "The blonde Al's with; Casey Kansworth. She was our year but Hufflepuff, did you lot never here about her sleeping with practically every guy above fifth year in Slytherin."

"Oh her," Dom butted in as she made a face. "Yeah she went out with Al for a bit in seventh year. I still swear uncle Harry dropped him on his head when he was baby. You'd have to be a total idiot to date her. She's also one of those people where you have to say her last name, I'm surprised you haven't heard of her. Or maybe you know her as the Hufflepuff Slut?"

I pulled a face, Casey Kansworth was now sat on Albus' lap, running a hand through his hair. I felt a pang of jealously as she did so. Albus' hair is sacred, no one gets to touch except him. He loves his hair too much. When we were younger he wouldn't let Ginny cut it for five months and he nearly ended up with hair longer than me as mine used to be quite short. That bitch, I thought, watching her run her hand over his chest, pausing at the buttons then laughing.

Scowling I grabbed a bottle of Fire whisky off the side, so far it was untouched so I drank straight out of the bottle. Not even caring that it was partly burning my throat as I swallowed.

"Whoa, steady up, Lyss," Ayli muttered to me, prying the bottle from my hands as she herself swayed on the spot. "Oh, OH!" It took her a minute to realise why I was drowning my sorrows and then she pulled me into a hug. "I am going to find you the most beautiful boy in this room to kiss, okay. You know what our motto is; _Finnigan's Fairytales. No dream too big and no wish too small. Step inside and all your dreams will come true_."

I laughed. "Somehow, Ayli, I don't think even you can fix this. It's my own damn fault for messing things up and now he's snogging the life out of Casey Kansworth. Urgh."

"He isn't," she protested and then she looked over to where they were. "Okay now he is. Merlin that boys works fast," Ayli muttered under her breath thinking I wasn't listening. "CALEB, SWEETIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ayli then bellowed much to my dismay since she was close to my ear.

Caleb popped his head out from under the table as a boy in a leather jacket with brown hair, crawled out the other side. "My dearest, Ayli, what do you want?" He giggled. "I was busy in case you have failed to miss that obvious fact."

Ayli playfully hit his shoulder. "Alyssa, here needs a good old snog. Find me a pretty boy that does not and I repeat not have black hair or green eyes. Got it."

"I'll be your Fairy Godmother," he told me with a cheeky smile on his face.

Caleb winked at me before moving off around the room, talking to mostly guys. Every now and again he would discreetly look my way, each time I would feel my cheeks getting warmer. I didn't know whether I wanted to hug Ayli or curse her.

**(*)**

Seeing people who I used to go to Hogwarts with and even when I did get chatted up my heart just wasn't into flirting, at least not tonight but it was enough to take my mind of Albus and Casey Kansworth. But the thought of seeing _him_ in the morning all sleepy and his hair all messy made my stomach do flips.

"Stop thinking about him," I muttered to myself as I came out the bathroom. My eyes instantly scanning the room for him and I scolded myself again especially when I finally found him.

Casey Kansworth had him up against the wall, kissing him as if her life depending on it.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" Dom muttered as she followed my gaze to the sofa where Rose and Scorpius were had left us, and then back to her other cousin. "Then again they're family to me, I suppose it's different for you."

"Why?" I squeaked, panicking that she knew of mine and Al's thing.

Dom laughed at me. "Well they're your friends, you haven't seen them in a onesie with rabbit ears. And you most definitely don't have to see them at family meals when the night before they were up too no good."

I just nodded since I took a sip of my drink. "Everyone seems to be kissing someone bar me," I whined to Dom as well as Ayli and Briana who had been listening to our conversation. "Not that I mind but I mean surely I should get one, since I planned this whole party."

"With my help," Ayli cut in as Caleb came sidling up next to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Aww, Lyssa, baby. You know I love you." With that he planted a kiss smack bang on my cheek making me giggle.

Dom snorted. "Now you've been kissed."

That sent us all into a wave of laughter as I allowed Caleb to pull me up to dance this time. I swear on Dobby's favourite sock that a pair of green eyes followed me around the room, as Caleb twirled me around and danced with me. They had been earlier on as well, I am sure of it, especially when I was talking to Mason, an old friend from Hogwarts. Things got really interesting then, one look at us talking and he was kissing Casey Kansworth again.

Throwing my cares and feelings out the window I was determined to enjoy this no matter what. Which is precisely why I danced my heart out with Ayli, Caleb and Dom as Rose was too busy with Scorpius and Briana had gone home earlier with a headache.

Lets forget about him and the butterflies that only appear when he does. Lets forget that I am a barmaid and will probably be forever. Lets forget I have to live with Potter.

Lets just dance and have fun.

**(*)**

"Byeee," I sang to the last of those who were leaving. Once upstairs again I checked the time. Two thirty-four am. "Oopsie," I mumbled as I tried my best to be quiet as I crossed the flat to my room as Ayli was snoring away. Now for a girl who looks all cute and pink and girly, boy does she snore like a man. Stifling my giggles at the sound of Ayli's snoring I resisted taking a picture.

Once in my room and the door was shut, I kicked off my shoes and stripped down to my underwear. Jumping onto my bed I giggled like a five year old. Letting out a long sigh, I pulled my blanket and quilt over me as I snuggled down. My thoughts were confusing and for the love of Merlin I could not get the stupid face of Albus Potter out of my head.

Things got worse as giggles and the creaking of Albus' bed could be heard.

"Noooo," I moaned into my pillow. "Please don't be doing what I think they're doing. No, no, no." The noises got louder and I pulled my pillow over my head, I might have been drunk but I knew those sounds. Urgh. Why me?

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I muttered wishing I was anywhere but here. There was nothing else for it. I hit the wall as hard as I could, knowing his bed mirrored my own. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. "PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP AND WHEN I SAY PEOPLE I MEAN ME!"

"AND ME!" Ayli's voice chimed in out of no where.

Giggles were heard again as I grabbed my headphones and plugging them into my Wiz-player and finding the most soothing yet loud music as I possible could.

If this night could have got any worse, this was that moment.  
**  
A/N This chapter was killing to write, not only because it was the first one I started for NaNo but because of everything that happens between Albus and Alyssa, including him and Casey. Yet at the same time I sort of loved writing it. Thoughts?**

* * *

**Oh and just in case you guys are curious here is my list of face claims for Alyssa's family and friends;**

**Alyssa Darcey - Emilie De Raven (with blonde hair)**

**Albus Potter - Logan Lerman**

**Adriana 'Ade' Darcey - Emily VanCamp**

**Chloe Darcey-Scammander - Anna Kendrick**

**Caine Darcey - Thomas Brodie-Sangster **

**Carrie Darcey -Emily Alyn Lind**

**Holly and Rhys Darcey (aka Alyssa's parents) - Lisa Kudrow and David Tennant**

**Deano Wood - Daniel Sharman**

**Lorcan Scammader - Chord Overstreet**

**Ayli Finnigan - Anne Hathaway**

**Caleb Jacobs - Cameron Monaghan**

**Rose Weasley - Jane Levy**

**Scorpius Malfoy - Alex Pettyfer**

**Dominique Weasley - Cassie Scerbo**

**Briana Kent - Molly Quinn **

**James Sirius Potter - Adam Brody**

**Lily Luna Potter - Bella Thorne **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Coffee Meetings, Pygmy Puffs And Late Night Kissing.**

* * *

**A/N Sorry for lack of updates, life has been so, so busy.  
**  
**Heads up halfway through it switches to Albus' POV and then at the end it goes back to Alyssa.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine.**

* * *

It's been a month since I messed up big time and in that time I've seen a lot more of Casey Kansworth than I ever wanted to, as she is now 'dating' Albus. Although I use that word loosely, hooking up would probably describe what they currently have better.

"Morning," Albus greeted as I crossed the flat and went in the kitchen.

Yeah we're on speaking terms now. And have been for the past two days. Yes, you heard that right we haven't spoken in a month and when you're living together it's bloody hard. Though I suppose it isn't a patch on the eight years we spent ignoring one another.

"Morning," I replied, even though I know it's nearing twelve o'clock.

Since I wasn't working last night and Casey Kansworth wasn't over either, I had the luxury of a nice sleep and a lie in. It was pure bliss. In fact I haven't seen her since last Thursday, in a way it's a good thing as it means I no longer have to put up with any nightly activities. Actually because of that I've made sure I've been working practically every night this past month, headphones and music can only block out so much.

Helping myself to toast and orange juice I sat at the table. Ayli had dropped off the latest issue of Witch Weekly for me yesterday when she stopped by, so it became my morning reading. There plastered on the front was a picture of Albus nearly as big as the cover, in two smaller pictures there was one of myself and one of Casey Kansworth.

"See pages six to eight on the middle Potter child and his love life," I muttered as my eyes scanned the headlines on the cover, stopping at the picture of myself and Albus from last month when we moved in.

"Don't read it, Lyss," a voice above me said as I looked to see Albus standing there watching me.

"Why? What's so bad about it that I shouldn't read it? Is it because my name is mentioned as one of your fancy girls?" I blurted out, paying no attention to him as I turned to the correct pages and started reading.

Sure enough it was about how we were seen together and are said to be living together, I mean it isn't as if the flat has _two _bedrooms. But nope they don't seem to care about that. Most of the pictures seem to be of Albus and Casey Kansworth at bars or out and about in general. It's not even that bad, at least not to me. I don't really care what they say about me.

"It's not true," Albus says to me as I use my wand to make the dishes was themselves.

"What is?" I ask as I walk to my room, hovering in the doorway.

He sighed before saying, "Me and Casey. We're not together, or dating. I mean, well we were but we're not now." Albus blushed furiously as I shrugged.

"That's nice."

With that I shut my bedroom door and proceeded to get changed, almost sighing in relief. No more having to put up with her walking around the flat in one of Albus' t-shirts or her hogging the bathroom in the morning. Thank Merlin they are no more. Switching my Wiz-radio on, I couldn't help but turn it up and do a little dance as I got ready. The butterflies in my stomach were doing flips of happiness no doubt.

**(*)**

"A'tie Lyss!" a small voice called from where he sat on my sister's lap.

Ayli and Ade were both here already, along with Hayden who was grinning at me, showing off all his teeth. The rest of the coffee shop was pretty busy but the pair of them had snagged the comfy leather sofa's near the door.

"Hey, sis," Ade called to me.

I smiled as I walked up to their table. "Do you want drinks?"

Ayli laughed. "Only if you're paying."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure." Having given me their orders I joined the queue. As I waited I wondered how I could word things. Would it be so bad if I said I was actually glad he had dumped if, if that's what even happened between them? I mean he said they weren't dating, so if that's the case he can't have dumped her? Fretting about stupid things I relaid the order to the boy behind the counter.

Carrying the tray back to them was harder than I thoughts as I had to dodge mums with their pushchairs as well as a couple of elderly ladies who were using walking sticks as they talked about 'this generation', their words not mine.

Hayden was happily colouring when I finally sat down and he smiled happily having seen I bought him a large chocolate cookie.

"Tanks," he said as Ade handed him his little carton of apple juice.

I blew on my coffee since it was rather hot as Ayli happily tucked into her own cookie. "He's not seeing _her_ any more," I told them instantly.

Ade smiled at me. "See I knew you liked him more than you let on. Honestly, Alyssa, why didn't you realise this last month. He was right I guess when he said you were lying to yourself."

Nodding shyly I agreed. Albus had been right, I guess I just didn't want to admit it because I was scared. Our dates had been the best in my history of dating. It was totally different to all the creeps and idiots mum was normally setting me up with. In fact ever since I've moved in with Albus she hasn't suggested that I go on any dates or even hinted that I need a boyfriend. I don't know if that's a good thing or if I should worry that something is up, as it's so unlike mum.

Though, a voice in my head countered, if she's seen Witch Weekly she might have other ideas. Surely she wouldn't think that would she? I asked myself.

Shaking my head I zoned back into what Ayli and Ade were talking about.

"Mum wants me to start coming up with Christmas designs. Will you help please, Lyss? I know how much you love helping too. Pretty please?" Ayli asked as she batted her eyelashes.

I nodded. "Sure thing, what sort of things are you thinking?"

Ayli smiled. "Well, I was thinking reds and greens as well as blues and silvers. Sparkles of course, everything has to have a bit of sparkle. Tutu's are very in right now so I think that would be cool," she babbled on.

Time seemed to pass quickly and I was no closer to a decision about Albus. A screaming toddler over the opposite side of the coffee shop was making me feel like I had a hammer hitting me repeatedly on the head.

Hayden was still colouring in-between playing games on Ade's Wiz-phone. He was humming away happily to some made up tune.

"Guys, what do I do about Albus? I mean do I go for it? Do I tell him that we're not 'just friends' that he means something more to me? Help," I pleaded.

"Make him jealous, I bet that's what he was doing with that Casey Kansworth," Ayli muttered as she looked up from the page of Hayden's colouring book that she was 'helping' him with. "Pretend you're dating Caleb?" she suggested.

I just looked at her. "Really? I'm pretty sure Albus knows Caleb is gay. That would just be stupid."

Ade sighed as she put down her coffee. "Lyss, just go for it. You've known each other since you were nappies, sure you grew apart for a while but you're friends again."

"Tell him how you feel," Ayli added without even looking up from the parrot she was colouring.

I felt bad because I honestly don't feel like that's useful advice. And I still don't have a clue as to what to do.

"I'm scared though. What if he doesn't feel the same as me?"

"Alyssa, really?" Ade questioned. "Get it into your head, he likes you."

Making my mind up once and for all, I drank what was left of my second coffee and put the cup down. "I'm going to do," I announced.

"Do it," Hayden mumbled making me laugh. I kissed him on the forehead as he said, "Byeee."

As I pulled my coat back on, Ade put her hand on my arm. "Let me know how it goes."  
I nodded, leaving the coffee shop in a rush finding a quiet spot just down the road out of sight of Muggles as I turned on the spot and apparated back to the flat. As I came out in the cobbled street, I stumbled slightly having lost my balance. Pulling my keys out of my pocket I let myself into the flat and ran upstairs calling his name.

"Albus, are you here?"

Throwing my bag onto the sofa I walked over to his door and knocked. There was no answer so I opened the door to find he wasn't there. Thinking it was funny that he wasn't around, I wandered to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

As I did something slipped off the front of it, bending I picked it up and read:

_Lyss,  
_  
_Uncle George needed me so I'm working late. Don't bother cooking for us both, I'll eat here.  
_  
_Al._

"Dammit," I cursed as I dropped the note, putting my hands over my face and yelling into them. Grabbing a large packet of crisps I went over to the sofa and curled up in the corner. Picking up the remote off the table I turned the Wiz-TV hoping to find a movie I could watch to pass the time.

Why couldn't things be simple?

**(*)**

**Albus' Point of View.**

I was leaning my head on my shoulders as I sat at the counter in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Uncle George needed me to stay on until ten as he and auntie Angelina were going out for a meal with a bunch of her ex-team mates. James; my older brother was here with me and was supposed to be sorting things out in the stock room.

"What's up, little brother?" James questioned as he popped up out of no where wearing a bright orange wizards hat with three purple W's down the front of it along with coloured sparks flying from each one.

"Nothing," I muttered wondering as the bell above the door made a laughing sound as two boys probably around my age walked in. James instantly went off to help them as I sat up straighter on the chair, wondering what Alyssa was doing tonight.

Using one of the quills I started doodling on a spare bit of parchment until James and the boys came back. The variety of things they had was quite surprising.

"It's for his girlfriend," James told me as he pointed a thumb at the blonde boy. With that he held up a small cage containing a pink pygmy puff. "Cute and cuddly, the perfect gift," he told him as I ran the items through the till. Along with the squeaking ball of fluff there were things from the Muggle Magic range and a couple of decoy detonators.

"That'll be ten galleons and six sickles, please," I informed him.

"Have a good night," James called as I shut the till once again. Now they were gone he turned his attention back to me. "So what's up and don't say nothing. I thought you were shagging that blonde girl?"

"Which one?" I muttered thinking about that night at mine with Alyssa.

"You sly dog," James said grinning at me.

I shook my head as I groaned wishing I hadn't said that. "That isn't what I meant. I broke up with Casey the other day. Actually I'm not even sure you can call it breaking up since we weren't actually dating it was just..." I trailed off feeling awkward.

"Sex." James filled in.

"Well yeah."

He laughed. "You sure do pick them, have you not heard of her reputation? Even I wouldn't go there and that is saying something my dear brother."

"Oh shut up. It sounds stupid but I was trying to get over Lyssa and possibly make her jealous at the same time," I admitted feeling like a complete idiot.

James gave me a knowing look. "Ahh our dear next door neighbour, Alyssa Darcey." As if it clicked in his head his eyes grew wide. "Wait did you think I meant that blonde? Which also means you two got up to no good. HA! I knew it especially when she was at breakfast, remind me to give Lily five galleons," he muttered.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You and Lily made a bet? On what?"

Before James could answer the laughing sound of the door opening went again our cousin; Rose came in smiling at us, hand in hand with Scorpius.

"Hey," she greeted

I waved a hand lazily, turning back to James. "What was the bet on?"

"What bet?" Scorpius asked as Rose went off down the middle aisle, heading straight for the pygmy puff cage.

"Do you mean the one about how long it would take for Albus and Alyssa to get together?" Rose called as she came back to join us. "I want a pygmy puff," she stated casually looking at Scorp.

James vanished quickly to get Rose her squeaking ball of fluff. When he came back she looked delighted at the yellow ball.

"You've all had a bet on me?"

"And Alyssa," Scorpius pointed out as he handed over the money.

Rose was staring at her yellow ball smiling. "I'm going to call you Buttercup," she told it. "But yes, Al, we all have a bet on to see how long it'll take you to get together."

I groaned. "Brilliant," I muttered sarcastically.

"Just go for it. Get out of that friend zone, buddy," Scorpius advised me. "I did."

"Get her a pygmy puff," James suggested as he pointed at Rose who was carefully stoking Buttercup through the bars of the small cage. "Girls love them."

Rose sighed obviously having had enough of my whining. "Albus, for Merlin's sake, you tried to make Alyssa jealous, it worked. She hated seeing you with Casey urgh Kansworth. Just be a man and ask her out, she was lying about the just friends thing okay."

I nodded feeling better than before. "I need to go, Jay, can you lock up."

"Sure."

I checked the time as I went down to the large cage filled with pygmy puffs. Having chosen one I grabbed my things from upstairs, checking the time. It was getting late and in fact it was nearly time for me to leave anyway. Wondering if Lyss would still be awake I waved goodbye to Rose and Scorp as they were still talking to James.

Stopping in The Three Broomsticks I had a Butterbeer as well as three shots of Firewhisky for Dutch courage. I had no idea as to what I was going to say to Alyssa except sorry. I just hoped that maybe we could work things out. Having followed James' advice I now had a purple ball of fluff in a cage and a bag with a book on care and advice, as well as a bed for it too. On leaving the pub I turned my thoughts to Diagon Alley before apparating.

**(*)**

**Alyssa's Point Of View.**

It was nearing ten pm when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Having fallen asleep I was all tangled in the blanket I had dragged from my room.

"Lyss?" Albus asked as I sat up.

Rubbing at my eyes I looked over at him and then saw he had a small cage in his right hand and a bag in the other.

"Why are you still up, I thought you had work?"

"Not tonight." I yawned as I stretched out just as Albus sat beside me. "I need to talk to you. What's that?" I added having heard a squeak coming from the little cage.

Albus laughed. "It's a pygmy puff, I saw them in the shop today and well I got him for you." He handed me the cage allowing me to see the small bundle of purple fuzz which was squeaking again.

"For me?"

He nodded. "To say sorry, I've been a bit of an ass lately."

I put the cage on the table feeling nervous about what I was going to do next. "I-I'm sorry too," I started to say. Albus tried to speak to ask why probably, but I stopped him. "For not staying friends throughout Hogwarts. For not saying things when I should of. For calling us 'just friends'. I'm sorry for all of it."

Without waiting for a reply I lent forward, taking hold of his collar and pulling him towards me to close the gap between us. Kissing him made me forget everything else in the world, it brought back memories of Ayli's birthday, the wedding and the night we had our date.

"Lyssa," he muttered pulling away from me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes."

It was he who kissed me then and I fell back against the sofa with Albus on top of me. His lips tasted like Butterbeer which made me wonder if he had stopped in the pub before coming home, but really I couldn't have cared any less. Finding the hem of his top I moved my hand under it, feeling his tensed muscles almost relax at my touch. It literally felt as if there should have been fireworks going off somewhere because I was so happy.

Things were looking up.

**A/N Tah dah! I felt so mean when writing the last chapter and the start of this, but at least now Albus and Alyssa have kissed and made up, literally! Thoughts?**

***I thought I'd add this on here as you said you read this as well, so to the 'Love This' reviewer who recently reviewed my Molly II story, have no fear I haven't abandoned any of my stories. I haven't uploaded the last three chapters of UP as they needed editing (however it's complete on the other site I post on) and as for Molly II that needs editing so, so bad and in fact I only have a couple more chapters to write before it's completed so once it's been edited there should be more updates. **

**Whereas I was in college before, I now work five/six days a week and as it's early mornings I get tired easily in the afternoons when I would normally write. I have two different weekends off in March coming up so hopefully I'll be able to get around to much needed editing as well as reviewing to some of my favourite stories. **


End file.
